Dos versiones una historia
by Peny hdez
Summary: AU. Que pasa cuando tu vida da un giro de 360 grados ¿estarás viendo las vida como realmente es? o sera ya muy tarde para tratar de arreglar las cosas y evitar seguir haciendo daño. Cap. 23 Epilogo "Final"
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Esta no es la típica historia que inicia donde una pareja sueña con tener una familia en realidad comienza cuando ya la tiene y trata de educar la, para que en un futuro sean gente de bien y es así como en un pueblo no mayor de mil habitantes está familia con muy buena posición económica está a punto de realizar uno de sus grandes placeres que aunque puede ser algo insignificante para algunos para ellos es lo que más adoraban.

En la terraza de la gran mansión se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas no mayores de 10 años; ellas jugaban alegremente cuando sus padres les llamaron para darles una notica.

- Mis princesas entren a la casa mamá y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes - el padre de las niñas era un señor que siempre trataba de consentirlas ya que ellas y su esposa eran lo mas importante en toda su vida.

- En un momento vamos papito - contestaron las niñas al mismo tiempo, dejando sus juguetes y corrieron a abrazar a su papá que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

- Mis amores la cena está servida así que apúrense o se les enfriada - la señora unos años más joven que el padre se les acerco y les pidió que se fueran a lavar las manos para comer todos juntos.

En la comida a las niñas se les informo que tendrían visitas en unas semanas y debían comportarse ya que sus travesuras a veces podrían molestar a los demás o causarles problemas que no siempre se volvían tragedias, así que una vez terminada la cena decidieron pasar a la sala a disfrutar de los postres que como cada día su mamá les preparaba.

Esta hermosa familia que podría tomarse como el gran sueño de cualquiera lo fue para los padres, ellos realizaron su mayor deseo que fue formar esta peculiar familia y el destino los bendijo con sus hijas a pesar de la adversidad que se llegaron a encontrar en un momento donde pensaron que sus sueños solo se quedarían en eso, ocurrió el milagro; lo curioso de esta historia es que para sus hijas el destino les tenía preparado algo realmente distinto y así como sus padres vencieron a la adversidad; lo malo sería que solo unas de sus hijas lograría cumplir todos sus sueños .


	2. La visita

**La visita:**

Tres semanas más tarde arribaron a la mansión dos familias; como el viaje había sido muy largo y ya era de noche las niñas ya se habían ido a dormir así que en la estancia solo fueron recibidos por los padres.

- Espero hayan tenido muy buen viaje - el Sr. Brief los recibió cortésmente mientras que su esposa ya estaba preparando una improvisada cena para sus invitados.

- Gracias por recibirnos a estas horas, la verdad ignorábamos que llegar aquí sería tan demorado, los niños se durmieron en el caminó - Uno de los invitados respondió sabiendo que era probable que los esperaran desde hace horas.

- No se preocupen ya están sus habitaciones listas así que pueden ir a dejar a los niños reposar y en lo que se instalan termino de organizar la cena, espero tengan mucha hambre porque les daré un gran banquete - La Sra. Brief salió de la cocina para atender a sus invitados; así mismo los condujo a sus respectivas habitaciones para que se acomodaran y dejaran a los niños dormir tranquilamente.

- Bueno Teodoro tal parece que tu esposa es toda una proeza en la cocina y muy buena ama de casa- el otro invitado reanudo la conversación ya que los tres hombres se encontraban en la estancia caminando hacia la sala para esperan a sus respectivas esposas y de ahí poder ir a cenar todos juntos, tenían muchas cosas que conversar y cuanto antes mejor.

Una vez juntos las tres familias en el comedor, la Sra. Brief no podía sentirse más feliz ya que toda la comida que por un momento pensó que era excesiva se estaba acabando; ahora disponían de pasar el postre como tenían la costumbre así que se dirigieron a la sala para más comodidad y así también empezar actualizarse ya que tenían años sin verse.

- Dime Bra como te ha ido todo este tiempo se que puede ser difícil criar gemelos, pero tú lo haces ver tan fácil que quisiera ver si me das algún dato ya que a veces no puedo con mi pequeño tormento - una de las señoras hacia platica mientas que las demás damas comían algunos pastelillos.

- Bueno al principio si me costó mucho trabajo ya que cuando una lloraba la otra le hacía segunda, lo mismo cuando comían pero al final con ayuda de mi querido esposo pudimos hacerlo – Pero dime Luna que problemas te puede dar el pequeño Vegeta si tu marido dice que es muy tranquilo - La Sra. Brief continuo con el tema de la crianza de los hijos ya que era de un tema del que nunca se cansaría, de eso y de la cocina, podía hablar de ello por horas.

- En eso tienes razón es muy tranquilo y yo diría que a veces siento que eso no es bueno ya que cuando sea mayor se encargara de la empresa y necesita aprender a socializar - la señora relataba haciendo una pausa para tomar café.

- Bueno Luna a lo que creo que te refieres es a cuando Vegeta se junta con Goku y hacen de las suyas; Dios nos libre cuando se ponen a hacer travesuras, es ahí cuando al pequeño Vegeta se le olvida lo tímido que puede ser - después de ese comentario comenzaron a reír recordando las hazañas de los pequeños terremotos.

- Bueno si de hazañas hablamos mis pequeñas hijas no se quedan atrás, una vez por una bromita que hicieron a la señora que era nuestra vecina casi la mandan al hospital, la pobre se enfermo y se tuvo que mudar cerca del mar - comento riendo un poco recordando la escena.

- ¿Pero que le hicieron a la pobre señora? -Pregunto curiosa Maya.

- Pues nada grave solo pintaron de colores al gato de la vecina y cuando esta lo vio se asusto, fue tan gracioso ver como quedaron las niñas cuando lo terminaron de pintar, fue la única vez que supieron reconocer a Bulma de Maron, lo malo es que después de eso se les creó una fama de muy traviesas a las niñas.

- Bueno Bra creo que nuestros niños no andan muy lejos si de travesuras hablamos - Contesto el esposo de Maya que se incorporaba a la plática.

- Tienes razón Bardock, tal parece que los hijos superan a los papas ya que yo no recuerdo haber sido tan traviesa - contesto muy animaba Luna que solo podía mirar de reojo a sus esposo que estaba tan concentrado en su plática con el Sr. Brief.

- Bueno creo que ya es tarde será mejor que pasemos a descansar ya que mañana se avecina una tormenta llamada "niños" y necesitamos mucha energía - comento por fin el Ouji que ya había terminado de platicar con Brief.

Así cada pareja se dispuso a ir a su respectiva habitación ya que el día comenzaría con muchas sorpresas para los pequeños, empezando por las travesuras de ciertas niñas y sus juegos, que tenían rato de hacerse despertado y ya habían pensado que hacer para darles una cálida bienvenida a sus pequeños nuevos amigos.

Cada una tomo camino y se metieron al cuarto de los niños y así empezar su primera broma la cual no consistía en otra más que pintar sus caras con maquillaje de niñas, cada una corría riesgo de que el invitado se diera cuenta pero tal parecía que estaban más muertos que dormidos.


	3. El encuentro

**El encuentro:**

A la mañana siguiente todos exceptuando a los niños estaban en la cocina; las señoras haciendo el desayuno y los señores platicando acerca de negocios cuando la señora Brief les pidió llevar las cosas a la terraza y así tener un desayuno al aire libre cuando de pronto bajaron las escaleras dos hermosas niñas vestidas de igual manera tomadas de la mano, saludando efusivamente a todos los presentes. Tal acto causo ternura para las señoras y gracia para los señores ya que aparte de lucir tiernas no se podía distinguir quién era quién, ante eso la mamá de las niñas les pidió presentarse correctamente.

- Buenos días niñas, ellos son la familia Ouji y la familia Son nuestros invitados así que espero se porten bien y se presenten correctamente ok.

- Buenos días y sean bienvenidos a nuestra humilde casa - contestaron a unísono - Mi nombre es Bula Maron Brief - Se presento la mayor de las niñas.

- Y yo soy Bulma Marion Brief - la menor continúo con su presentación.

- Que educadas son las niñas - dijo el señor Son al ver que las niñas realizaron una reverencia y de ahí pasaron a darles un abrazo a sus papas.

Cada acto que hacían las niñas no paso desapercibido por ninguno, las señoras más que encantadas por tales princesitas ahora sabían que todo saldría muy bien.

- realmente me sorprenden no sé como ustedes las pueden diferenciar una de la otra son idénticas- comento el señor Ouji sorprendido de que casi parecía una coreografía montada como espectáculo para entretener a las visitas las niñas al comer se invitaban la una a la otra así mismo tomaban la taza de té al mismo tiempo.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos casi sonámbulos en las escaleras, los presentes solo podían imaginar que se trataban de los niños que por fin habían despertado así que les llamaron para que se presentaran donde estaban los demás y así desayunar todos juntos; pero casi todos se llevaron una sorpresa al notar la peculiar apariencia de los niños; no solo no se habían dado cuenta los niños de su apariencia si no que las niñas estaban aguantándose la risa ante tal despliegue de arte improvisado.

- buenos días - dijeron los niños que aun se restregaban sus ojos, cuando de pronto notaron que todos los miraban directamente y de fondo había unas sonrisas a bajo sonido.

- ¿qué pasa papá?- ¡Uy que rico se ve todo! - fue Goku quién interrumpió el silenció.

- Niñas ¿qué han hecho? - cuestiono algo asombrado de la agilidad de sus hijas el señor Brief, no creyó que la hubieran empezado con sus travesuras pero tal parece que las había subestimado.

Los niños aun no notaron su aspecto hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro y de ahí ante tal apariencia su primera reacción fue gritar.

-¡AHH! ¡Pero que te paso! - preguntaron el uno al otro - ¡pareces una niña!- ¡hasta tienes moños! - hasta con ese comentarios todos los presentes empezaron a reír de las caras de los niños, las caras serias de los señores Ouji y Son habían sido borradas y cambiadas a sonrisas todo por obra de las pequeñas niñas.

Así fue como se rompió el hielo que había imperado por un momento en el comedor, las señoras pensaron que sus esposos podrían a verse molestado por la acción de las niñas pero al ver sus risas notaron que con esa pequeña travesura se los habían ganado. Los niños después de ver sus caras y peinados notaron a las gemelas, si bien antes habían visto niñas vestidas igual se sorprendieron viendo que las dos eran iguales.

- Son igualitas, y hasta hacen las cosas al mismo tiempo- dijo Goku muy impresionado ya que nunca antes había visto unas gemelas antes y mucho menos unas tan bonitas después de su comentario las niñas empezaron a reír dándose cuenta que el niño si era muy despistado y muy gracioso. Luego notaron a Vegeta que se veía muy serio así que prosiguieron a interrogarlo/torturarlo.

- hola - saludaron amablemente- yo soy Maron y ella es Bulma, esos moños te quedan bien- ante ese comentario Vegeta se puso detrás de Goku avergonzado de que las niñas se le acercaran y le hablaran tan confiadamente.

-no eres mudo hablaste hace un momento- interrogo Bulma ya que el pequeño aun no pronunciaba palabra solo usaba de escudo a su primo. - Vegeta no es mudo solo un poco tímido pero cuando agarre confianza todo cambiara- contesto alegremente Goku para luego reírse y agarrarse la cabeza.

Una vez terminada la presentación las mamas decidieron que los niños deberían ir a cambiarse pero era más el hambre que tenía que no importo sentarse a comer así como iban. Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a cambiar y prosiguieron a jugar en el jardín mientras que los papas solo veían el efecto que les producían las niñas a sus respectivos hijos. Todo parecía marcar muy bien, solo tenían que hacer que los niños aceptaran su destino que estaban por trazar los padres.

Podrían pensar que eso solo era un juego entre ellos pero en realidad lo que buscaban era un bien para todos algo así como una sociedad en las que todos obtendrían beneficios, claro sin dejar de lado que en un futuro podrían ellos tener sentimientos que afectarían todo lo planeado pero ante eso tendrían que recurrir a una medida nada buena y forzar las cosas todo para seguir fiel al plan, y es así comienza la verdadera historia…


	4. Amistad

**Amistad:**

Después de cambiarse y pasarse al patio trasero a jugar, las dos niñas decidieron entrevistar a sus visitantes así que empezaron con la ronda de preguntas al azar.

-Entonces ¿ustedes son las personas que esperaba mi papa con tantas ansias?- pregunto Maron, podía ser una niña aun pero era muy hiperactiva.

- pues eso creo ya que mis papas platicaban mucho entre ellos de hacer un viaje importante pero nunca les ponía atención- respondió el pequeño Goku .

-bueno como escucharon mi nombre es señorita lady Bula Maron Brief, pero pueden llamarme lady Maron- hizo una reverencia y indico que era el turno de su hermana.

-a mi simplemente llámenme Bulma, espero que podamos ser amigos- haciendo la misma reverencia y luego regresando al lugar junto con su hermana para tomarse de las manos, cosa que siempre hacían para bien o mal.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no eres señorita o lady?- pregunto Goku ya que la primera en presentar se mostraba casi de la realeza mientras que su hermana se le presentaba como una simple amiga.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Maron aveces le gusta sentirse muy importante y por eso quiere que le digas "lady Maron" pero si le dices solamente Maron de igual manera te contestara y también quiere ser tu amiga- respondió Bulma a la duda de su pequeño nuevo amigo ya que parecía muy sorprendido al notar lo de "lady".

-bueno yo me llamo Goku Kakarotto Son, pero si me dicen Goku me harán feliz ya que solo mi papa me llama Kakarotto cuando está enojado y no me gusta- dijo rascándose la cabeza y mostrando su más sincera sonrisa.

-¿y tu pequeñín tienes otro nombre que no quieras que sepamos?- pregunto Bulma dándose cuenta de que el amigo de Goku se estaba escondiendo detrás de su amigo ya que ante tal comentario su rostro denotaba cierto sonrojo.

-AH! El es solo Vegeta Ouji y es mi primo, puede que no hable ahorita mucho porque es un poco tímido pero no es malo, mi mama y su papa son hermanos- término presentándolo Goku antes las niñas ya que veía que su primo nada mas no emitía respuesta y le estaba sujetando el brazo cada vez más fuerte.

¡hola Vegeta Ouji!- dijeron las gemelas, ante tal acción el rostro de Vegeta se torno en un rojo tomate que nada mas no pudo disimular como consecuencia las gemelas rieron sorprendidas ya que nunca les había pasado que alguien ante un simple saludo se quedara mudo de la impresión e incluso se sonrojara.

Después de la presentación a Goku se le ocurrió jugar a las atrapadas y así estuvieron un rato jugando al que siempre terminaban atrapando rápido era a Vegeta ya que se intimidaba tanto ante las niñas que se paralizaba. Después de unas horas de jugar el estomago de Goku hizo el sonido que demostraría que ya había hecho mucho ejercicio y su energía estaba casi agotada, para ser más exactos que ya tenía hambre. Goku les hizo notar eso parando el juego y sobándose la panza a lo que las niñas le hicieron saber que aun faltaba un rato para que fuera la hora de comer, ante ello se dejo caer al pasto y frotándose la panza alegaba que ya no podía seguir el juego que estaba muy cansado y casi inconsciente.

Bulma al ver tal escena le pregunto si quería algún pequeño bocadillo a lo cual él no se pudo negar y poniéndose en pie planeaba dirigirse a la cocina de la gran mansión.

-¡Goku! ¡Espera!, aquí puedo encontrar algo que te gustara y estará más fresco que si lo buscas en la cocina- logro frenar al pequeño que ya casi salía corriendo olvidando que se había declarado casi inconsciente por el hambre.

¿a qué te refieres Bulma? ¿Acaso tienes comida escondida por aquí?- mirando hacia todos los lados en busca del "pequeño bocadillo".

-No seas tontito, ayúdame a subir a aquel árbol y veras de lo que te hablo- dijo Bulma al momento que se empezaba a recoger el vestido para hacer su gran hazaña.

-¿Pero tu subirás al árbol? Y con ese vestido que apenas y podías correr, mejor déjamelo a mí yo soy más fuerte y no tengo esa cosa fea que usan con el vestido.

-No seas tonto, no me importa que seas fuerte o que no tengas vestido, aunque en la mañana te veías bien con la pintura- le respondió Bulma al sentirse ante el cuestionamiento de Goku.

-tú no seas tonto Goku ella siempre lo hace, además con lo alto que eres, puedes pesar más que Bulma por lo tanto pueden no soportarte las ramas, así que solo ayúdala a subir o terminara quitándose el vestido- replico Maron conociendo a su hermana aunque se mostrara más calmada que ella, si la provocaban podía sacar otra faceta de ella y hacer que se tragaran sus palabras, demostrando que no era una delicada flor.

-OK señorita lady Maron- dijo haciendo reverencia y ayudando a Bulma a subir al árbol.

Mientras que Bulma estaba en el árbol Goku esperaba poder atraparla si se resbalaba, Maron se le acerco a Vegeta para tratar de sacarle una palabra ya que en todo lo que llevaban jugando ni un "hola" había mencionado.

-cuando piensas siquiera contestar un saludo- interrogo Maron haciendo que el pequeño diera un brinco para luego bajar la cabeza y poner las puntas de los pies juntas.

-hhooo-laaa- respondió casi en inaudible voz por primera vez, tornándose de nuevo roja su cara.

-Bueno al menos ya saludaste- dijo Maron para luego darse vuelta e ir hacia su hermana que traía manzanas con ella. Vegeta la siguió para luego recibir una manzana de las manos de Bulma junto con una sonrisa, ante esta acción solo le quedo decir un "gracias" para luego irse a sentar junto a su primo.

Así los 4 disfrutaron del pequeño bocadillo para luego ser llamados a comer por sus respectivas mamas, al termino de ella los pequeños fueron a jugar a un salón especial dejando a sus papas solos nuevamente; una vez sin los niños y viendo que todos se relacionaron bien comenzaron a discutir acerca del motivo de su viaje de tan lejos…..

gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia, no se preocupen la terminare y la verdad es que no pensaba actualizar tan tapido pero acaba de terminar mi cumpleaños y pensé ¿porque no hacerlo? así que aquí esta C:


	5. Una promesa

**Una promesa:**

Una vez establecidos todos en la casa la familia Briefs se encargo de comunicarles a los Son y Ouji que el fin de semana se celebraría el cumpleaños de las gemelas y que esperaban su asistencia; como las familias invitadas no tenían prisa por regresar a sus respectivas casas aceptaron cordialmente la invitación ya que no solo agradecían el gesto si no que esperaban más convivencia de los pequeños entre sí.

Entre más tiempo pasaran los niños juntos mas se divertían, por su parte las gemelas hacían muchas travesuras ya que como toda la casa era su terreno de juegos se sabían los escondites y los atajos para poder molestar a los niños, el pequeño Vegeta poco a poco se fue abriendo hacia las niñas, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que ellas le sonrieran o le hablaran directamente.

-pequeño Vegeta- hablo una de las gemelas – si adivinas quien de las dos soy te doy un premio- termino de decir la niña, para dejar hablar al niño.

-estem… pues no se cual de las dos seas- termino su frase el pequeño haciéndole notar a la gemela que estaba nervioso ya que su tono de voz paso de alto y claro a casi susurro.

- te daré una pista no soy la que crees que soy, así que piensa bien tu respuesta- una vez que termino de hablar se dio la medio vuelta pero antes de dejar el salón sin dejar de dar la espalda a Vegeta dijo- tienes hasta antes de que se oculte el sol para darme tu respuesta, nos vemos señorito Ouji.

Con esa última línea Vegeta creyó saber quién era pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para ir detrás de ella, no quería admitirlo pero ellas lo ponían muy nervioso más que cualquier persona nueva que el conociera, era como si sintiera una energía que recorriera su cuerpo cada vez que le hablaran, aunque claramente no sabía si sentía lo mismo con las dos o si solo una lo provocaba, tenía que tratarlas un poco mas y ver la forma de diferenciarlas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, bueno en teoría su plan estaba bien solo faltaba que se armara de valor y lo hiciera.

Goku encontró a Vegeta pensando seriamente tenía el seño fruncido cosa rara en el, ya que lo último que hacía era pensar así de seriamente, cuando se puso de frente a su primo noto que era tanta su concentración que no se había percatado de él, así que como bien niño decidió hacer un gran movimiento.

AAHHH! Maldito kakarotto! Qué te pasa! De donde saliste y mas con ese gusano! Porque me lo pones en la cara! Estas demente!- grito el pequeño al ver que su primo le había puesto en su cara a un pequeño gusano.

Pero Vegeta, es que te hablaba y no me contestabas- - estabas como en tu nube y pues que mejor forma de bajarte que….. – se animo a contestar el pequeño a sabiendas de que podía haber recibido un golpe ya que si algo odiaba su primo eran los gusanos.

Que tonto eres Kakarotto! Y si lo hubieran visto las niñas!- muy tarde se dio cuenta de que hablo de mas.

-no me digas Kakarotto ya sabes que no me gusta- pero que tiene que ver las niñas en que estés así…..- si en algo se distinguía el pequeño Goku era en que no pensaba mucho las cosas, solo se dejaba llevar y hacer travesuras.

-eenn naaddaa, es soolo quue son …. Muy traaviieesas y… no... noo… quiieerro que lo sepan! Si eso! No quiero que lo sepan! – el pensar rápido una respuesta le salió bien ya que así no quedaba descubierto, puesto que sabía que Goku podría llevar a decir algo de mas antes las niñas y su plan no podría llevarse a cabo.

-está bien no les diré que no te gustan los gusanos- comento Goku rascándose la cabeza- ahora dime porque estabas tan pensativo, hasta el seño fruncido tenias! Como tu papa cuando está enojado!- si algo sabían muy bien estos niños eran las caras enojadas de sus progenitores así que era mejor que Vegeta inventara algo muy bueno o Goku no dejaría de interrogar.

-estem… lo que pasa… yo… -

-Vegeta ¿acaso mi tío te dijo algo?-

-no, todo bien, creo- -anda muy tranquilo con mi mama, parece que le gusto venir aquí, es mas ni ha entrenado- para un hombre como Vegeta y su cuñado era importante mantenerse activos ya que su empresa requería tanto fuerza física como mental.

Vegeta tuvo que explicarle a Goku que estaba pensando en como vengarse de las niñas por la broma del primer día, realmente ni se acordaba de ellos pero Goku hizo un comentario que le hizo recordarlo así q entre los dos empezaron a planear su dulce venganza.

Los días pasaron en tranquilidad las tres familias se encontraban muy cómodas unas con otras cosa rara ya que Vegeta y Bardock llegaban a ser competitivos entre si por lo consiguiente llegaban a pelear mucho, una vez incluso se fueron a los golpes, fue el día que Vegeta se entero que su pequeña hermana Maya había comenzado a frecuentar a Bardock, al final acepto la relación a lo cual él se refirió como- "Prefiero un viejo conocido, a un nuevo por conocer…".

El fin de semana llego y con ella la gran fiesta, las niñas estaban vestidas de la forma más elegante que su mama lo pudo hacer, bajando las escaleras se encontraban ellas haciendo la entrada formar aunque un poco temprana para su edad.

Vegeta y Goku las vieron y si se veían muy bonitas lastima de tanto arreglo no llegaría al final de la fiesta ya que se cobrarían lo de la primera broma, ellos ya tenían el plan trazado y como habían notado la mama de las niñas llevaba casi un horario para hacer la fiesta les facilitaría más las cosas así que sabían a qué hora ejecutar el plan.

Mientras que los señores se acercaban a las niñas para bailar un dulce vals con las gemelas se acercaba la hora del pastel, pero antes de eso tenían que bailar con las gemelas.

-Vegeta tu comienza, a mi eso no me gusta- dijo mientras trataba de escabullirse entre sus papas y demás personas.

-vamos Goku como crees que Vegeta bailara con las dos al mismo tiempo- recrimino su mama.

Comenzaron a bailar luego intercambiaron parejas, las tres familias se encontraban tan contentas que no notaron que un sirviente entraba con el pastel, una vez terminada la melodía se dispusieron a cortar el pastel pero la señora Brief noto algo raro en él, no podía decirlo con exactitud pero así ella no lo había dejado.

Se apagaron las velas del salón dejando solo las que adornaban el pastel y justamente al soplar ocurrió todo, quien sea que las haya invitado no hicieron que las adoraran esas pequeñas ranas brincaron por todo el salón, mientras que los señores trataban de atraparlas los niños se reían abiertamente ya que las niñas estaban llenas de pastel tanto en el vestido como el peinado. Pero la risa se les acabo cuando las niñas les llenaron la cara de pastel para quedar iguales.

El resultado final 4 niños llenos de pastel, tres señoras arriba de los muebles evitando las ranas, 2 señores cazando las ranas y un señor fumando una pita admirando el panorama, si todo había salido muy bien; para evitar ensuciar la casa los niños fueron mandados a cambiarse y así dejar pensar a los papas que castigos emplear, a mitad de camino el pequeño Vegeta fue jalado por una de las niñas la cual no lucia feliz.

-hoolaa- saludo no muy seguro de si.

-ese día no me contestaste lo que te pregunte y ahora arruinas mi fiesta- dijo nada contesta la niña.

-estem-

-mejor no contestes de todas formas no acertaras, solo promete algo- Vegeta no muy seguro de si afirmo con la cabeza.

-cuando seamos grandes te casaras conmigo ¿sí?- termino de decir la niña para después darle un tierno beso en los labios y luego salir corriendo.

Si al parecer toda la fiesta había sido un éxito, ya que dicho espectáculo no solo fue admirado con la otra niña, si no por la mama del pequeño Vegeta que había ido a ver si se ofrecía algo a los niños.


	6. Un inesperado encuentro

**Un inesperado encuentro.**

Si bien Vegeta aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad, ya se consideraba apto para todo tipo de empleo que su papa le ponía a hacer en su empresa decía que eso lo ayudaría a forjar su carácter además de que si él como futuro heredero no sabía hacer las cosas, ¿como podía pedirle a los demás hacerlas? Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba al joven si no que su papa lo presionara a dejar su lado tímido, el joven había crecido y por el trabajo desarrollado músculos pero aun le costaba platicar con mujeres que no fueran de su familia, el aun no sabía nada del plan de sus papas pero pronto lo sabría.

El señor Vegeta se encontraba en su estudio leyendo las buenas nuevas que le contaba su amigo Teodoro, ellos siguieron en contacto aunque ya no habían tenido oportunidad de volverse a juntar como hacía ya 6 años y justamente cuando se encontraba por leer la carta de la señora Bra entro su esposa con un poco de té.

-cariño pensé que me esperarías para leerlas juntos- dijo su esposa sirviéndole el té.

-lo sé pero no pude resistir, mira dice que una de las gemelas fue aceptada en una escuela en el extranjero- dijo mostrándole la carta.

-pero cariño no dice cual de las dos fue, el señor Teodoro es muy distraído- comento muy atenta leyendo la carta.

-es verdad, ¿será acaso la pequeña que le dio un beso a Vegeta?- en efecto el señor Vegeta sabia del beso, su esposa no dudo ni un segundo en hacérselo saber aunque ellos no le dijeron nada a su hijo para que no se avergonzara.

-ojala, esa escuela es muy buena y así Vegeta tendrá a la mejor esposa a su lado-

-esperemos que Vegeta pueda perder esa timidez de lo contrario el hijo de Bardock le quitara a la señorita-

-Vegeta no estás siendo muy grosero, tu las vistes las dos son perfectas que solo una haya ido a esa escuela no quiere decir que la otra sea menos lista, debió de haber un problema o a lo mejor quiso estudiar otra cosa-

- puede ser pero mejor termina de leer la carta de la señora Brief-

Así terminaron de leer las cartas, era tarde ya había acabado el horario de trabajo así que Vegeta acepto salir con sus compañeros de trabajo, decidieron ir por unos tragos pero en el camino noto algo raro, a lo lejos se veía una cabellera que reconocería donde fuera. Sin que se diera cuenta la otra persona Vegeta comenzó a seguirla cuidando la distancia para que no se llegara a confundir la persona de adelante.

Una vez a una distancia no mayor a un metro y medio puso visualizar una escena que no le gusto, la dueña de la cabellera estaba besándose con un tipo al que Vegeta conocía por ser mujeriego Raditz, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ella parecía conocerlo de tiempo atrás, su furia empezó a incrementar cuando vio como se abrazaban sin importar que la gente los mirara. Decidió acercarse más hasta que pudo escuchar la conversación.

-Señorita Brief ya tenía meses sin venir por estos rumbos- comenzó a relatar el Casanova

-lo sé cariño, pero últimamente mis papas me tienen más vigilada, una cliente chismosa de mi mama le fue con el cuento de que nos vio dando espectáculo en la calle, así que ahora cada que salgo tengo que avisar cuando tiempo estaré fuera, con quien estaré y si es posible uno de ellos viene conmigo- contesto con voz fastidiada y cansada.

-Pero ahorita no veo a ninguno por estos lados, ¿qué hiciste Ángel?- como ya se acerca el regreso de mi hermana les rogué por venir a buscar a un exclusivo diseñador.

-es un fastidio andan todos locos por su regreso así que ni me pusieron peros-

-eso es bueno, yo te ayudare a buscar un buen vestido, total ya se me tus medidas a la perfección-

-si cariño, pero antes tengo que llevar unas cartas de mis papas a la casa de mi futuro esposito- dijo con cierto tono de burla, al escuchar eso Vegeta quiso saber a qué se refería ella, ¿futuro esposo?, ¿a que se refería y la promesa que le hizo de niños?, solo había sido un juego de niños, para él fue muy importante ese primer beso, con el descubrió que cuando se le acercaba sentía su estomago ligero, sus manos sudaban, se ponía rojo con solo una mirada.

Que es lo que había pasado, ¿todo había sido un juego? El único que creyó en la promesa ¿fue él?

-lo que pasa querido es que hace unos años mis papas tuvieron la genial idea de hacer un estúpido compromiso con unos amigos, casi nos vendieron a mi hermana y a mi-

-cuando me entere que mis papas nos habían vendido los odie, como se les ocurre hacernos esto a mi hermana y a mí!, no somos mercancía!- escupió con odio y rencor que se había guardado por años y por primera vez sacaba con alguien que no era su hermana.

- princesa no digas cosas así, no van contigo, si quieres deshaz ese matrimonio y te quedas conmigo, o mejor aun sácale toda la plata y cuando ya no tenga nos fugamos- planeo enseguida el señor sabiendo la pronta respuesta.

-Pues me gusta como piensas Raditz total si es verdad lo que dicen las cartas el pobre tímido de Vegeta caerá rendido a mis pies enseguida y cumplirá mis caprichos, ya que una señorita como yo no puede andar en arrapos-

Se quedo parado en shock cuando escucho esa declaración, nunca pensó que eso podría pasar siempre creyó que la niña que conoció tiempo atrás se volvería una gran esposa, pero esto nunca paso por su mente, en efecto no le hizo gracia saber del compromiso forzado pero él sabía que podía haberla hecho muy feliz a su lado, pero ahora lo único que quería era hacer tragar cada una de sus palabras.

Sin hacer ruido dejo a los amantes que empezaron de nuevo a besarse para luego caminar a un lugar donde Vegeta sabía que no podría contenerse, pero no podía actuar con la cabeza caliente, no, esto debía dolerle así como le dolió a el que ella lo ilusionara para luego romper su corazón, el chico tímido que ella conoció ahora había muerto para dar paso al nuevo Vegeta.

Planeo irse a reclamar a sus papas, pero ellos preguntarían del como se había enterado y eso afectaría su plan, no, no podía hacer eso, pero si necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar así que recurrió a su primo que sin contarle el verdadero motivo de su plan convenció para que lo ayudara con las mujeres y así empezar con su dulce venganza.


	7. El plan

**El plan:**

Una semana más comienza y si los papas de Vegeta notaron que salía mas, incluso lo sorprendieron usando colonia y llevando flores; un giro de 360 grados para el que hacía apenas una semana aun era un tipo tímido que a veces tartamudeaba cuando saludaba a alguna chica bonita. Pero eso solo hizo que el papa se sintiera orgulloso, por fin Vegeta había salido del capullo, pero la mama no estaba tan segura pensaba que si su hijo ganaba la fama de Casanova los Brief se enterarían y cancelarían el compromiso ya que podrían creer que Vegeta no tomaría enserio a su hija.

Por su parte Vegeta aun no se sentía seguro al cien por ciento de lo que haría pero cada que recordaba esas palabras su pensamiento cambiaba, quería hacerla sufrir nadie lo trataba como basura y querer aparentar quererlo. Así paso el tiempo Vegeta se volvía cada día más frio y calculador ante las cosas, mas desconfiado ante las mujeres y solo aceptaba amistades que tuviera desde hace años o que le beneficiaran en el trabajo, mas nunca las mezclaba.

Dos meses pasaron, su primo Goku regreso de viaje ya empezaba a hacerse cargo de la empresa de sus padres y como dueño necesitaba verificar el buen funcionamento de la empresa en cada lugar que se encontraba, así mismo empezó a viajar más al regresar quedo en visitar a su primo, se vieron en un pequeño restaurante que Goku amaba visitar la comida era exquisita y como era cliente frecuente ya conocían sus gustos.

-entonces Vegeta veo que mis consejos te ayudaron- empezó la conversación tratando de sacarla una buena respuesta al repentino cambio que presento su primo.

-ya te dije por enésima vez, si quiero una esposa en un futuro necesito que ella vea que soy yo quien mandara en la relación o de lo contrario me verán la cara de tonto y eso no lo permitiré- Vegeta cansado de dar esa respuesta a su primo pero no podría decirle la verdad.

-ok, eso lo entiendo, pero mis consejos eran para que perdieras la timidez, no para que te volvieras un Casanova- si Vegeta había cambiado y no para bien, Goku fue el primer en notarlo.

-no te preocupes, mis papas no lo sabes ya que soy muy cuidadoso con el tipo de mujer seduzco-

-a ellas tampoco les conviene que se enteren sus esposos- termino de decir mientras se reía de lado, la cara de Goku cambio de una serena a una sorprendida para luego terminar en una con notaria duda.

-tu sabrás lo que haces Vegeta, solo espero que cuando te cases no lo hagas de lo contrario mis tíos de desheredaran y tu esposa te dejara- Goku no era tonto sabia que Vegeta ocultaba algo, pero no podría sacárselo en estado sobrio, aun Vegeta no controlaba su bebida así que podía ser blanco fácil.

-no seas tonto, mi mujer me tiene que querer como soy, así me conoció y así me tiene que querer- el tono fastidiado de Vegeta se hizo sonar, así que para evitar seguir siendo interrogado empezó a tomar.

El plan parecía que si funcionaria, aunque para que pareciera sospechoso acompaño a beber a Vegeta. Una vez terminada de comer siguieron bebiendo, como ya eran conocidos el dueño del local los dejo seguir un momento mas aunque la hora de cerrar se acercaba un poco de dinero extra no hace daño a nadie.

-Querido primo ni te imaginas a quien me tope en uno de mis viajes- comento un poco atontado Goku ya por la bebida.

-no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero si es uno de tus tontos amigos de la escuela, no me interesa-

-no querido primo, me encontré ni más ni menso que a la señorita Brief, como ha cambiado- dijo un poco en tono de burla ya que sabía que Vegeta se ponía incomodar

-si ya me imagino, es toda una preciosura- eso sí sorprendió a Goku, no se imaginaba esa contestación de su primo.

-si, de hecho si, de aspecto de niña no queda nada, es más quedamos en comer juntos la próxima vez que nos viéramos-

-no me sorprende que te haya dicho eso, yo también la vi hace unos meses por aquí- visiblemente molesto contestaba ya.

-eso explica tu cambio de conducta, para tener una mujer así, era muy necesario que dejaras tu lado tímido, pero creo que te pasaste un poco ¿no crees?

-no lo creo, personas como ellas necesitan ver quién manda en la relación, y mejor cambiemos de tema-

-si me imagino que de solo imaginártela, la has de querer volver a ver-

-en definitiva cambio mucho, espero su hermana este igual- Vegeta recordó que podría ser que las dos sean así, interesadas ya que recordaba perfectamente que las dos hacían todo juntas, así que no sea raro eso ¿Será cierto de que si una sufre la otra lo siente?

Goku después de su encuentro regreso al trabajo y en efecto volvió a toparse con la señorita Brief, ellos salían de vez en vez cuando se encontraban, mantuvieron contacto vía carta, así es como supo que ellas no estaban juntas desde hacia tiempo ya que habían decidió estudiar cosas distintas, ella ahorita ya había terminado así que decidió viajar un poco aprovechando que no tenía ningún compromiso antes de planear casarse o poder trabajar con su madre.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo se encontraban dos jóvenes disfrutando de una tranquila comida, parecía todo un buffet por la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa.

-entonces platícame un poco más, ¿como están las cosas por allá?-pregunto curiosa ya que hacía tiempo que no veía a los papas de Goku.

-bueno pues está todo en calma, por cierto mi primo, ¿lo recuerdas? Vegeta me dijo que te vio hace meses pero que no tuvo oportunidad de saludarte- menciono esperando ver una reacción positiva, si bien sabia que hacía tiempo que ellos no se veían podía haber sido que el volverse a ver había sido positivo.

-enserio, no pues si me acuerdo de él, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando pase por ahí- contesto un poco nerviosa por ese comentario, no se había imaginado que Vegeta la viera y ella no a él.

-bueno pues para la próxima vez que vayas avísame y así salimos los tres ¿te parece?-

-sí, seria genial, aunque sería mejor salir los cuatro ¿no crees?-

-eso también estaría muy bien, entonces es una promesa-

-si señor Son una promesa, hasta la próxima se hace tarde para mi salida-

-le acompaño a la estación, cuídese mucho y espero tener noticas de los lugares que visita-

-igualmente, saludos para su familia, hasta la próxima- y así es como ellos se separan, cada quien por su camino esperando volverse a ver.

Goku espero a que ella saliera para regresar a donde se hospedaba, la convivencia había sido muy interesante a pesar de tener muchas cosas que contar en las cartas, hablar en persona era mas interesante y así podía notar las reacciones que el sabia que habría al mencionar a cierta persona.

Por su parte Vegeta no podía creer que Goku se la encontrara pero aunque su primo trato de ser político en cuanto a la reacción de verla después de tanto tiempo, a Vegeta le bastó para darse cuenta de que los dos pensaban igual, si las personas cambian para bien o para mal, esa lección la tendrá que recordar para toda su vida.


	8. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro.**

Dos años pasan rápido o tal vez no, Vegeta hacia un año asumió por completo la empresa familiar, no es que le urgiera si no que hacía ya un año sus papas murieron, su tío Bardock cuando paso la tragedia se hizo cargo de la empresa ya que Vegeta se sentía destrozado y sabia que no sería bueno para la compañía, el también sufría porque era su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Al final cuando cumplió 19 años Bardock vio a su sobrino recuperarse así que le regreso lo que le pertenecía sin dejarlo solo claro está, siempre estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas. Goku por su parte tampoco dejo solo a su primo, sabía que perder a sus padres de tal forma había sido devastador pero eso solo hizo a Vegeta más fuerte y aferrarse a las cosas, lo último que deseaba era perder a la poca familia que le quedaba.

-Vegeta necesito infórmate de algo, no sé como lo tomes pero tu papa dejo un testamento y habiéndose cumplido tiempo desde su muerte y ahora que tu estas manejando la empresa es necesario que lo leamos- Bardock sabía muy bien lo que decía el testamento solo que con el cambio de personalidad de su sobrino no podía pensar en la reacción que tomaria.

- está bien tío, que a final de la semana se lea y nada mas quiero que esté presente la familia, los socios de mi papa luego hablo yo con ellos-

Así se llego a final de la semana y en el estudio de la casa de Vegeta se leyó el testamento. En él se relataba lo que Vegeta ya sabía, sus papas habían puesto de clausula que para que Vegeta manejara la empresa y no tuviera que ser repartida entre los socios, tendría que casarse con quien había sido prometido desde niños, la flamante señorita "B. M. Brief". En efecto sus papas sabían que Vegeta cambio así que no especificaron cual de las dos era su prometida, se podría decir que así harían que Vegeta perdiera un poco la cabeza al buscarla, pero Vegeta sabia a quien tenía que buscar así que ahora solo tenía que seguir con su plan:

Buscarla - Conquistarla - Casarse - Vengarse.

Dejando la empresa en manos de su tío, Vegeta viajo para encontrarse con los señores Brief que estaban ansiosos esperándolo, después de escuchar las noticas de los papas de Vegeta, una vez instalados tomaron asiento para platicar acerca de lo que pasaría con el matrimonio.

-querido Vegeta, lamentamos lo ocurrido con tus padre y realmente queríamos estar presentes en esos momentos que debieron ser terribles para ti-

-pero lamentablemente no pudimos una emergencia se nos presento con una de nuestras hijas y no podíamos dejarla sola- explico la señora Brief apenada de que el joven se tomara la molestia de irlos a visitar.

-no se preocupe, estuve enterado de la situación, y dígame como se encuentran las señoritas-

-querido no te enteraste, nuestra pequeña falleció hace un año-

Eso no se lo esperaba Vegeta, realmente no le deseaba el mal los señores ellos nos tenían la culpa de que sus hijas fueran así, o tal si tenían la culpa, pero él no era quien para juzgar a los señores y más después de perder los suyos.

-querido Vegeta nuestra pequeña estaba... enamorada de ti- dijo para después comenzar a llorar, no le gustaba hacerlo ya que había pasado ya un año, pero como toda madre aun no podía creer que ella tenía que haberla enterrado.

-Señora tranquila- Vegeta la vio con pena, realmente no sabía que era peor, estar huérfano o perder alguno de tus hijos.

-nuestra Bu…- la señora no pudo terminar la frase porque en eso entro su esposo acompañado de su hija.

-buenas tardes joven Ouji- saludo el señor Brief.

-buenas tardes señor Brief, llámeme Vegeta por favor ya somos conocidos-

-en ese caso usted también llámeme Teodoro-

-bueno creo que es mi turno de presentarme ya que nadie me hace caso- dijo la acompañante del señor Brief, cuando Vegeta la visualizo la vio mas hermosa que la ultima vez, también ayudo el hecho de que no era un callejón ni estaba oscuro.

-señorita Brief buenas tardes- saludo dándole un beso en la mano para luego acompañarla a sentarse junto a sus papas.

-Querida podrías ayudarme a hacer el té, dejaremos a estos dos un rato para que platiquen de negocios-

-si madre, ¿como desea tu té señor Ouji?-

-con dos de azúcar, y llámeme Vegeta-

Antes de salir del salón intercambiaron miradas para después mostrarle una sonrisa coqueta ella a él cosa que respondió sin pena alguna. Así comenzaron a platicar los hombres, un poco cansado de hablar de negocios y de su compañía Vegeta tomo el camino corto sorprendiendo al señor Brief.

-señor Brief…. Perdón Teodoro, pero usted y yo sabemos que no vine hasta aquí para hablar de la empresa, si no para saber del compromiso-

-Mis padres en su testamento dejaron la indicación de que yo me tengo que casar y que ustedes ya habían planeado mi compromiso-

-joven Vegeta, vaya me es directo-

-perdóneme por ser así pero la verdad es que de momento si me moleste al saber eso, mis padres no debieron haberlo hecho, mas por ser su última voluntad quiero hacerlo, así que…

-Vegeta, realmente siento los de tus papas; pero ahora entiendo que no es bueno haberlo hecho, cuando nuestras hijas se enteraron se enojaron mucho, fue tanto su enojo que por un tiempo se mudaron con su tía Luch la hermana de mi esposa-

-bueno esa reacción pudo haber sido un poco infantil-

-sí, pero que mis hijas no me dirijan la palabra eso nos lastimo mucho... mi esposa lloraba todos los días, las extrañamos mucho ese tiempo lejos-

-así que después de que nos arreglamos aceptamos que ellas escogieran sus propios caminos-

-Teodoro, disculpe el atrevimiento de mi parte pero consentirles en todo lo que pidan tampoco es bueno, por eso los niños se vuelven un poco malcriados-

-lo sé Vegeta, pero aunque le cueste creerlo eso sirvió para que ellas maduraran, cuando cumplieron 13 años ellas mismas decidieron a que escuela asistir y por primera vez en toda su vida se separaron, una fue al extranjero y la otra a la ciudad del Oeste tiempo después decidió viajar por el mundo-

-sí, creo que me tope con una alguna vez, pero como la distancia era grande entre los dos no puede saludarla apropiadamente-

-algo así supe, y no te preocupes, creo que ni entre ellas se encontraron así que es comprensible que no hayas podido saludarlas apropiadamente-

-pero con respecto al matrimonio será algo imposible de realizar-

-¿y cuál es el motivo?-

-porque mi hija…..

-cariño, joven Vegeta disculpen la demora es que mi pequeña Mar y yo nos entretuvimos en la cocina-

-dijo con dos de azúcar ¿no es así?- se acerco la joven a entregarle el té a Vegeta.

-sí, gracias-

-bueno cariño y de que tanto hablaban-

-estábamos hablando del compromiso entre su hija y mi persona- al momento de mencionar eso la señora Brief soltó la taza y se sembró un rotundo silencio.

Nadie decía nada, es como si hubieran quedado congelados, pero la joven reacciono y pidió disculpas por el desorden, así se dispuso a limpiar para ir a la cocina.

-lo siento querido Vegeta pero mi esposo y yo no queremos forzar a nada a nadie, además de que el compromiso no se puede realizar porque…..

-Madame, disculpe la intromisión pero el joven Yamcha se encuentra en el recibidor- comento la sirvienta interrumpiendo la escena, Vegeta escucho tranquilamente todo, pero si le llego a intrigar la repentina visita.

-gracias Cleo, por favor avísale a mi hija que se encuentra en la cocina-

-si Madame, permiso-

-disculpe la interrupción querido Vegeta, el joven que acaba de llegar era amigo de mi hija-

-no se preocupe, disculpe me podría indicar donde se encuentra su baño-

-si pasando el estudio la puesta a la izquierda-

-gracias, permiso- Vegeta no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de a donde se dirigía pero no era al baño eso era seguro, termino en el patio en la terraza de la casa y pudo visualizar como a la pareja, así que decidió acercarse más.

-Maron, te extraño- dijo el invitado dándole la espalda a la joven, no podía contener las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, el se sentía mal, pero ya no quería verse ante ella mas derrotado.

Nota del autor: muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia C: puede que no sea perfecta pero esta realizada con mucha imaginación, y no se preocupen no la dejare inconclusa ya tengo varios cap. adelantados porque tenia tiempo libre. saludos a todos y hasta la próxima


	9. Conquistandote

**Conquistándote:**

Al escuchar a ese hombre ponerse de esa manera ante esa mujer, solo hizo que le dieran ganas de golpearlo por mostrarse débil, pero no podía hacerse notar, no él tenia que convencer a los Brief de continuar con el compromiso. Así que siguió escuchando la conversación.

-Yamcha- acerco su mano en su hombro para hacerlo girar y darle un pañuelo.

-lo siento, te prometí no volver aquí si me podía así, pero no sabía donde más ir-

-porque no nos sentamos y platicamos, ponerte a si no será bueno para tu salud, la última vez caíste en cama-

-gracias, realmente no sé que hice mal, ojala pudiera volver el tiempo y arreglar las cosas así eso nunca….

-Yamcha, no fue tu culpa, mírame a los ojos y créeme-

¿Cual era la culpa de este hombre?, ¿porque seguía humillándose así enfrente de ella?, ella que lucía tan calmada realmente podía ser muy cínica cuando se lo proponía. Prefirió dejar de escuchar y regresar con los señores para continuar con su plan.

-disculpen la tardanza pero me perdí entre los pasillos y no supe como regresar más rápido-

-no te preocupes cariño, a veces nos pasa a nosotros también, cada día a esta casa la sentimos más grande- dijo con nostalgia la señora al momento que aparecían los jóvenes proviniendo de la terraza.

-Buenas tardes señores, disculpen la interrupción y mi presencia tan de repente- saludo el joven un poco apenado.

-no te preocupes joven Yamcha ya sabes que eres bien recibido aquí, ¿gustas quedarse a cenar?- dijo la señora de la casa sin reparo alguno mientras se acercaba al joven.

-Bueno entonces yo me retiro- Menciono Vegeta ya que no se sentía a gusto

-no querido Vegeta usted también está invitado, además ya mande a preparar su recamara-

Ahora si ya no tenía ni como zafarse aunque eso le serviría ya que si no podía convencer a la mamá o al papá, tendría que poner en funcionamiento de sus dotes en ella.

-bueno si no es molestia, agradezco su hospitalidad-

-querida, muéstrale al joven Vegeta su recamara- y caminando escaleras arriba Vegeta fue conducido por la joven, le mostro cual sería su cuarto así como la hora para que se presentara a cenar.

-bueno, entonces nos vemos en la cena, permiso señor Ouji –

-perdona mi interés pero el joven de hace un momento- no pudo contener su curiosidad, así que termino preguntando.

-Yamcha, bueno el es amigo de la familia-

-ósea ¿que entre ustedes hubo algo?, disculpa ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia es solo que se ve un poco decaído-

-no se preocupe, es normal tener un poco de curiosidad, pero para responder de su pregunta… si, anteriormente fuimos muy cercanos pero luego él y mi hermana se hicieron más cercanos...

-¿Cómo? ¿Entre hermanas se pasaban las amistades?- ante esa pregunta se tenso la joven, no podía creer que alguien pensara eso o más bien que le dijeran eso tan abiertamente.

-no sé si esa pregunta la hizo en tono de broma o no, pero le aseguro que sea lo que está pensando, no tiene por qué pensar así, usted no me conoce como para hacer acusaciones entre mi difunta hermana o yo, permiso- no pudo evitar sonar un poco alterada esos comentarios no se los esperaba tan de repente la joven.

Una vez solo Vegeta se pregunto si pudo haberse pasado con ese comentario, no tanto por la joven si no por su hermana que no podía defenderse. Y para no parecer mal ante ella y poder seguir adelante tenía que poner su mejor cara y ofrecer disculpas si era necesario.

Ya en la cena todos estaban esperando a Vegeta, una vez presente empezaron a cenar en completo silencio; para romper el hielo la señora decidió empezar a hablar.

-querido Vegera ¿recuerdas la primera vez que viniste a esta casa con tus padres? Fue tan gracioso-

-si, bueno para ustedes que disfrutaron el espectáculo- una vez roto el hielo pasaron al postre.

-querido si mal no recuerdo el pastel de fresa era tu favorito-

-en realidad es el pay de manzana, pero soy muy exigente con él, ya que hasta ahorita solo me gusta uno, que es el que prepara mi nana- termino de decir para tirar una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, aun a su edad tenia nana que era la ama de llaves de su casa y por nada del mundo la cambiaria ella es su segunda madre.

Al terminar la cena el joven Yamcha se retiro de la casa no sin antes disculparse de nuevo por su comportamiento anterior, ante los ojos de los señores Brief se mostraba sereno pero al despedirse de la joven no pudo contener un abrazo prolongado, el cual no paso desapercibido para el joven Ouji, este no sabia si mirar con fastidio o con asombro, era increíble como un hombre como el que tenia enfrente se seguía humillando de esa forma.

Una vez finalizado el abrazo la joven Brief termino de despedir a su invitado para luego notar la mirada de Vegeta viéndolo así, recordó el comentario de la nana, eso a ella le pareció contraria a la personalidad que había mostrado anteriormente Vegeta, fue algo así como tierno de su parte; así que al final lo invito a dar un recorrido por la mansión para que supiera moverse bien en lo que duraba su estancia y porque no, conocerlo un poco mas.

Ya estando solos los dos paseando por los alrededores Vegeta decidió empezar la conversación

-señorita Brief creo que le debo una disculpa por mi actitud de hace rato, vera realmente me sorprendí y hable sin pensar.

-no se preocupe se que así como lo plantee se malinterpreto, así que olvidemos ese capítulo y comencemos de nuevo, ¿le parece?-

-me parece perfecto-

Así transcurrieron tres días en total y Vegeta se volvió más cercano a la joven, sus platicas podían fluir con mucha facilidad siempre tenían un tema del cual hablar. Para la joven el mostraba ser una gran persona en quien confiar, con un lado sentimental al que solo pocos tenían acceso y eso la estaba cautivando.

En el transcurso de los días pudo hablar con el señor Brief y decidieron que si entre él y su hija se llegara a dar algo seria porque entre ellos lo escogieron y no por imposición de los padres, a Vegeta le gusto esa respuesta así que decidió platicar con la joven y hacerle notar su interés para cortejarla.

-entonces si acepto intercambiar cartas con usted y su cortejo….. me dejara de llamar señorita Brief para tratarme de tú-

-bueno si así lo desea podemos tratarnos así-

-bueno entonces que así sea, descansa Vegeta-

-igualmente seño… perdón Ma...

-¡hija!...disculpen pero hija, tu madre me esta volviendo loca, te está buscando y me mando a buscarte necesita ayuda con algo, cosas de mujeres tu me entiendes...- sin añadir mas el señor vio como la joven se retiraba dejando a los hombres solos a mitad del pasillo.

-hijo, necesito platicar contigo de algo, ya que mañana te regresas a tu casa- el indico el señor Brief un poco agitado al joven,

-sí, desea que vayamos a su estudio-

-no, tu cuarto estará bien- no se notaba enojado pero tampoco contento así que no sabia que esperar Vegeta de esa platica tan urgente que tenia el señor de la casa

Después de platicar y haberse retirado del cuarto el señor Brief, Vegeta no podía creer su suerte, al parecer debido a la tragedia que sufrió la familia al perder a una de sus hijas, el señor dejo de atender apropiadamente a su empresa y perdió varios socios eso lo orillo a tener que hacer algunos ajustes para poder seguir teniendo su empresa y ahora estaba lleno de deudas.

Su esposa sabía que eso los podía poner en mal ante el invitado, pero no tenían otra opción convenció a su esposo de hablar con el joven y pedirle ayuda, ella sabia que si los papas del joven aun estuvieran con vida, ellos le habrían ayudado así que confiaba en que el joven.

Días después Vegeta regreso a su casa y visito a su tío para platicarle lo acontecido de su viaje así mismo del problema de los Brief, el sabía que si su tío lo aprobaba estaría bien brindarles la ayuda, pero como todo tenían que poner clausulas ya que ante todo no hay que mezclar negocios entre amigos.

Así como lo prometieron ellos seguían en contacto, mas de los que se imagino, cada vez aumentaban las hojas escritas entre ellos, de una simple tarjeta de saludo a un total de tres o mas hojas por cartas, al término de cada carta el siempre terminaba con una sonrisa en la boca y un susurro diciendo "espero prontas noticias suyas atentamente B. M. Brief" las carlas siempre estaban escritas con una hermosa caligrafía y hasta sentía su olor impregnado en ellas.

A juzgar por las cartas ella se veía ansiosa de saber más de él, y el sentía que su espera ya daría frutos y al final ella aceptaría la propuesta así que no espero mas y planteo ir a dar las buenas noticias a los Brief.

Pero antes de que se cumpliera el plan de ir a visitarlos su primo le dio las buenas nuevas, resultando ser el primero de los dos en plantearse en casarse, asi que en una ceremonia sencilla y con quien menos se imaginaba la hija del dueño del pequeño restaurante que tanto amaba por su comida. Ellos se conocieron hacia tiempo pero nunca pasaban más de media hora juntos hasta que un día Goku se entero que la comida que tanto adoraba no era hecha por el viejo si no por su hija la cual era un poco penosa pero muy lista, amable y cariñosa con él, y así fue como consiguió esposa.

La pareja de recién casados viajaron por muchos lugares de luna de miel y Vegeta no podía sentirse mas feliz por la pareja, al menos sabia que ella si seria buena esposa para su primo y tendrían mucha felicidad en su matrimonio.

Con ese pensamiento en mente Vegeta hizo maletas y partió hacia casa de los señores Brief ya no se podia echar para atrás era ahora o nunca... su conquista era un éxito seguro y nadie, ni ella le demostrarían lo contrario, la haría su esposa cueste lo que le cueste así el tuviera que lucir como un pequeño corderito o bajarle la luna y las estrellas; el seria el esposo ideal... o eso le haría creer.


	10. Dia Cero

**Día cero:**

Un año terminaba y otro estaba por iniciar; cuando se volvieron a ver parecía que el sol era más brillante, las flores más hermosas, los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías y el tiempo andaba más lento o al menos eso creía ella.

Si, realmente aprovecharía el tiempo juntos, le daría un recorrido por su ciudad, le mostraría lo mejor de lo mejor y todo porque él tuviera una estancia agradable. Todo tenia que salir perfecto y de acuerdo al plan; ella tenia que lucirse y no es que el fuera difícil, era que él la ponía nerviosa; el solo recibir y leer las cartas la ponían poner nerviosa, ¿acaso podía ser mas obvia?

Cuando Vegeta llego a la casa se sorprendió de que apenas y había llegado y ya tenia planes hechos especialmente para el, sin pensar de mas se mostró interesado en el recorrido y así aprovechar pasar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban, en e recorrido pasaron por un puesto floral y como gesto decidió obsequiarle una flor a la joven la cual ante tal acto le agradecía la cortesía dándole un pequeño dulce que traía para el picnic.

-realmente tu mama se luce con la comida, siempre tan exquisita-

-si…. Eso… es lo que digo, le he dicho que las personas les gustarían tener sus recetas pero ella dice que prefiere contarlas cuando le preguntan-

-pero al final siempre terminan mezcladas con otros platillos y las señoras se van con medias recetas-

-pues debería pensarlo seriamente, seria muy buena idea la de hacer un libro, yo lo compraría aunque no se cocinar- ante tal comentario la joven se rió y así continuaron la comida, entre platicas serias, chistes y sutiles coqueteos.

Cuando terminaron el picnic observaron el atardecer y regresaron a la mansión, antes de cursar la gran entrada del recibidor Vegeta tomo de manera desprevenida la mano de la joven y acercándose a su oreja susurro

-realmente el tiempo que pasamos juntos es muy grato para mi….. se que puede que no nos conozcamos mucho… y que esto puede sonar algo loco... y entenderé si me tomas a loco...pero es enserio o que te dire... señorita Brief "le gustaría ser mi esposa"- esas palabras no se las imaginaba y menos a tan poco tiempo de reencontrarse con él, realmente no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, quería gritar y salir corriendo, pero en lugar de eso... se quedo quieta, congelada hasta que pudo emitir palabra.

-Vegeta lo que me pides….. es …. - suspiro-

-algo que me tomo por completa sorpresa…. Yo-

-ya sé que puede ser tomado como un pulso tonto, pero realmente quiero hacerte feliz…..¿me dejarías?- esa confesión era perfecta, ni mas ni menos, simplemente perfecta.

-si-

-enserio?-

-si-

-no me estas tomando a loco?-

-si...digo no!-

-te creo y por eso...-

-señorita Brief, será mejor que le demos la noticia a sus padres-

-creo que mama llorara-

-mientras todos estén felices por la noticia pequeñas lagrimas no importarían- después de esas palabras se abrazaron y dieron paso a contar la buena nueva, la señora Brief ya se lo esperaba ya que veía a su hija interesada en el joven aunque estaba un poco preocupada; por su parte su marido realmente tenía muchas dudas, ella era ahora su única hija y no quería hacerla sentir como un pago ante el problema con su empresa con el joven Ouji.

-cariño acompáñame a la cocina, esto merece mi mejor pastel! ya necesito hacer los preparativos para a boda-

-mama, no estas exagerando un poco?, solo estamos hablando de matrimonio en un futuro-

-no, pequeña, cuanto antes mejor, ya no quiero separarme de ti-

Ante esa escena el señor Brief decidió hablar a solas aun tenia dudas, pero con forme escuchaba al joven se disolvían, aun así decidió llevar al joven al estudio y una vez solos le cuestiono sus intenciones, ahí fue cuando Vegeta le explico su plan con respecto al préstamo el cual si le parecía podría ser muy benéfico, este consistía en una única clausula que era ser pagado en un año, sin intereses y si el señor aceptaba en el mismo instante era otorgado el dinero.

Por otra parte el matrimonio era cosa aparte, Vegeta convenció al señor de que sus intenciones para con la joven eran sinceras y nobles, que aunque poco se habían tratado realmente se interesaba en ella y que por algo sus padres no se habían equivocado para escogerla como su prometida hace años.

-Vegeta, si me prometes que ella será feliz a tu lado…. Te concedo mi bendición-

-gracias Teodoro, realmente agradezco tu confianza y si esto no funciona por alguna razón lo entenderé, yo lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz-

-eso deseo yo también, al menos una de mis hijas lo será…..-

-yo ya estoy viejo y desde que eran niñas o unico que deseaba era verlas crecer y llevarlas al altar para luego conocer a mis nietos-

-lo comprendo, mis papas deseaban lo mismo-

-lamento hacerte sentir mal...-

-esta bien Teodoro, con que usted y su esposa lo vean, me siento feliz-

* * *

La preparación de la boda fue un poco larga de lo planeado ya que la señora Brief quiso hacerse cargo de tod,o cosa que ni a su hija ni a Vegeta le molesto, el por su parte regreso a hacer los preparativos en su casa y empresa.

La boda se llevo acabo al inicio de la primavera y tomando en cuenta de que no solo trajo buenas cosechas para el campo si no también una nueva esperanza de vida para la joven, ella que en estos momentos estaba de pie frente al espejo esperando que la terminaran de arreglar para poder empezar la ceremonia, si, estaba nerviosa ya que nunca algo antes la había puesto así, ella que desde joven viajo por el mundo, ella que se sentía una mujer completamente autosuficiente, ella que podía comerse al mundo dando la mejores de sus sonrisas, si ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía la razón, si la sabia pero no quería pensar mucho en ello, no quería llenar su cabeza de pensamientos negativos.

Después de quedarse completamente sola y totalmente arreglada, se miro al espejo y pensó en su hermana, si bien parecía estar resignada a ser ahora hija única eso no significaba que no la extrañara, después recordó algo que se habían prometido de niñas que era que si algún día faltaban sus padres siempre se tendrían la una a la otra…pero ahora esa promesa ya no podía ser cumplida, así que se prometió tratar de ser mejor y poder cumplir el sueño de ser feliz con el hombre que su hermana amo, porque aunque lo disimulara sabia que desde niños ella se enamoro de él y por asares del destino no pudo crear un futuro con él.

* * *

Estando en el altar la mente de Vegeta recordaba, el día anterior hablo con el señor Brief y le comento de que si el matrimonio no funcionaba que le daría la libertad a su ahora futura esposa y como tal quedaría ella asegurada con una pequeña fortuna que se le daría mes con mes para uso personal, la única condición era que al menos cumplieran un año juntos para que ella accediera a esa fortuna. Al principio a Brief esa medida no le gusto ya que pensó que el pensar en el fracaso de un matrimonio desde el inicio traería mala suerte; sin embargo Vegeta pudo convencerlo de que era buena idea estar prevenidos, Vegeta estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que solo reacciono cuando escucho la música.

Al percatarse de ello volteo y pudo visualizar a la más bella mujer que pudo haber conocido en toda su vida, pero no se lo diría ella lo sabia a la perfección, con eso se sintió seguro y ya estando frente a frente dieron paso la ceremonia.

-queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy aquí, para llevar a cabo este matrimonio-

La joven sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, Vegeta al notar su nerviosismo tomo la mano de la joven y la hizo sentirse segura, el padre seguía dando el sermón, cuando le toco la pregunta sin dudar acepto, ahora le tocaba el turno a él.

-Y tu Vegeta Ouji, aceptas a esta mujer como legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si, acepto-

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer-

-puede besar a la novia- después de mostrar ante todos su primer beso, dieron pie a la fiesta la cual fue un deleite para todos, lo mejor de lo mejor, la señora Brief se lucio como anfitriona; tanto así que la fiesta termino hasta el día siguiente, la casa estaba llena de personas como hacía tiempo no lo estaba, nadie había dormido nada, así que todos cansados salieron a despedir a la feliz pareja.

Los papas estaban afuera de la casa ayudando a su hija con su baul de ropa, Vegeta les dijo que solo guardara lo más importante ya que en su nueva vida como señora de Ouji el le proveería de todo. Una vez arriba del carruaje, la señora Brief no pudo contener las lagrimas y despidió a su hija, no la vería por algún tiempo pero trataría de mantener contacto vía carta y esperaba poder visitarla alguna vez y que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

El camino fue largo, Vegeta se sentía raro teniéndola apoyada en su hombro, la veía tan frágil, inocente y bella que no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso. Después de tres semanas de viaje por fin estaba en casa. Al llegar toda la servidumbre estaba en línea a punto de ser presentada ante la nueva señora de la casa.

-buenas noches joven Vegeta, señorita-

-es señora, Yuya, desde hace tres semanas es mi esposa y señora de la casa-

-es verdad joven, discúlpeme señora, sean los dos bienvenidos a este su nuevo hogar-

-no se preocupe, aun después de tres semanas casada con Vegeta, no me acostumbro a ser llamada así, pero lo hare-

-bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que todos descansemos, el viaje se me hizo eterno-

-si joven le indicare sus habitaciones-

Ante el comentario de "sus habitaciones" la joven se quedo pensando que significaría eso, ahora eran esposos y después de todo este tiempo era más que obvio para ella que ellos compartirían habitación, o ¿acaso la ama de llaves era tan conservadora que prefería que durmieran en habitaciones separadas?

-bueno, señora esta será su habitación-

- ¿y mi marido?-

-lo siento querida, olvide decirte pero nosotros nunca dormiremos juntos….buenas noches.


	11. Hogar dulce hogar

**Hogar dulce hogar:**

Atónita se quedo la joven al escuchar a su ahora marido tan serio ¿a qué se refería con eso?, ¿Ellos no compartirían el lecho?, ¿su matrimonio era falso?, muchas dudas pasaron por su mente pero la principal era: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué decía eso?, ¿Por qué la miro tan fríamente tan de repente?, ¿Por qué no quería estar con ella?

Ella sabía que él era tímido, cuando lo conoció de niño eso le atrajo y ahora ella pensaba en él como todo un caballero ya que no paso nada en el camino a su casa, pero ahora estaban en casa.

-señora su equipaje ya está en su cuarto, ¿le preparo el baño?- se le acerco una muchacha un poco más joven que ella, su expresión era rara era como si le miraba extraña, algo así como estudiándola o esa impresión daba. La joven dudo en preguntar pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba aclarar su mente en lugar de llenarla de más ideas.

-disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre muchacha?-

-mi nombre es Gema y estoy aquí porque seré su sirvienta personal, madame-

-Gema, bonito nombre, puedes retirarte por hoy- trato de responder con tono calmado, mas sin embargo su expresión facial aun era de sorpresa.

-ya es tarde yo me hare cargo de mis cosas….. Descansa- sin poder responder ante la orden la muchacha dejo las cosas al alcance se la joven.

-madame permiso que pase buena noche-

Una vez sola tomo sus ropas del baúl y comenzó a organizarse, al terminar preparo su baño, después se peino su larga cabellera y se dispuso a tratar de dormir, una vez acostada examino su cuarto, en definitiva parecía de una princesa, el armario era enorme con mucha ropa hermosa y grandes vestidos de gala, el tocador tenia los perfumes más caros que nunca se imagino verlos juntos, el joyero eran dos cajones repletos de piedras preciosas de todos tamaños y colores, y la cama con pilares que rosaban el techo era tan grande que se sentía una niña, pero eso no era lo malo; era sentía tan vacía, se sintió sola sumergida en esa habitación que con cada minuto que pasaba la veía mas grande, antes de seguir con esos pensamientos y olvidarse de dormir, recordó a sus padres, su infancia, a su hermana y con ese pensamiento se acostó, mañana buscaría encontrar respuestas a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana entro la sirvienta a despertar a la joven, ese era su trabajo, despertar a su ama y ayudarle en su arreglo sin embargo la encontró preparando ya despierta y preparando su baño, al ver eso la muchacha se sorprendió y corrió a quitar a la joven de su labor.

-mi señora, ese es mi trabajo-

-Buenos dias Gema-

-lo siento, es solo que siempre lo hago yo, así que ya estoy acostumbrada-

-Buenos dias madame, ¿usted hace algo así?- dijo sin la mas mínima intención de disimular su asombro, la señora tenia pinta de todo, menos de saber siquiera que un plumero.

-perdón madame pero si me permite ser sincera... si no la hubiera visto…no lo hubiera creído-

-¿que tiene de malo ser autosuficiente?- mas que un reclamo era una pregunta, que acaso ella lucia tan tonta ¿como para no saber prepararse un baño?

-nada madame, es solo que cuando nos hablaron de usted pensamos... bueno...lo peor...

-¿lo... peor?, a que... te refieres...

-perdón madame...aveces hablo sin pensar...y hablo de mas...yo...

-explícate, ahora mismo-

-buenos días madame- acababa de entrar la ama de llaves Yuya, había escuchado todo y sabía que era necesaria una intromisión o la muchacha tendría problemas.

-buenos días doña Yuya-

-madame, es tarde, el joven amo la está esperando para desayunar-

-dígale por favor, que en un momento estoy lista, no demoro-

-Gema, ayúdame en la cocina- doña Yuya sabia que si dejaba a la muchacha sola con la señora, antes de que ella hablara con el joven, estarían todos en problemas.

-permiso madame-

* * *

Una vez en el comedor Vegeta se mostraba ansioso, odiaba esperar para desayunar, esta seria la primera y ultima vez que le permitiría eso, su comida ¡se estaba enfriando!, cuando la vio entrar volteo su rostro y le exigió sentarse de una buena vez ya tenia hambre y el era un hombre de poca paciencia si ha comida se refería.

La joven no le dijo nada y se sentó a comer enfrente de el y así como su recamara se sentía grande, el comedor era peor, la distancia entre los dos era inmensa el comedor podía abarcar a mas de 20 personas sentadas sin quedar apretados, pero tampoco fue eso lo que la impacto, fue el desayuno monumental que tenia su esposo, ¿acaso esperaban a alguien mas?, muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta, lo mejor era desayunar...

Habiendo empezado a desayunar Vegeta la ignoro completamente, no contesto el saludo que ella le dio, tampoco la invitación a comer frutas que ella había tomado, cuando noto que ella opto por callarse ante tal actitud, apenas y había comido, pero eso era su problema, lo único que importaba es que nada se desperdiciara así que ella tendría que entender rápido como era el ambiente en la casa, tenia que hacerlo pronto si no era ahora mismo.

Terminado de desayunar, Vegeta decidió hablar por fin y le pidió que no se moviera de su lugar que en ese instante haría la presentación oficial ante todos ya que anoche era muy tarde y estaba cansado.

entro el ejercito de sirvientes al comedor, desde los trabajadores del jardín, pasando por los chóferes, mayordomo, sirvientas, la dama personal de la señora y el ama de llaves doña Yuya.

-buenos días a todos, como saben me he casado y la joven aquí presente es mi esposa-

-sus padres fueron muy amigos de los míos, así que ellos siempre serán bien recibidos aquí en esta casa-

el porte que tenia Vegeta era algo que demostraba que el era alguien muy buenos en los negocios, su seguridad al hablar, su presencia, era simplemente algo que la tenia hipnotizada.

-ahora presten mucha atención les diré las reglas de esta casa, con la nueva señora de la casa aquí presente- algo le decía a la joven que esto no pintaba para bien, el tono que Vegeta manejaba cambio, se serio a... se podría decir ¿enojado? pero si quería respuestas al comportamiento de su marido tendría que prestar atención a lo que comentaba.

-la señora aquí presente, no tiene permiso de salir de esta casa y menos sola- esa declaración impacto a la joven, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?, ¿Qué ocurría?

-ella solo saldrá con mi permiso, y cuando yo este de viaje solo podrán venir las personas que yo autorice, nadie más que no esté en la lista que hare, podrá ser recibida-

-Vegeta de que hablas…

-aun no acabo guarda, silencio-

-la señora no tiene permitido derrochar el dinero en cosas innecesarias, por eso compre todas esas cosas para que no tenga pretextos de salir cada tres días de compras-

-si le es necesario algo, que se lo comparta a su sirvienta, ella a su vez se lo dirá a la ama de llaves y al final me lo hará saber a mí.

-cada que salga tiene que llegar a la hora estipulada, ya que tiene que demostrar ser señora de casa, no se permiten escusas estúpidas que justifiquen la demora.

-en esta casa nada se desperdicia, ¿escucho bien madame?-

-si - fue lo único que pudo decir.

-bien, pueden retirarse, las demás reglas ya las saben-

Cuando se retiro a su cuarto, la joven creyó que esto era un sueño, prácticamente vivía en una jaula de oro, como era posible que su esposo hiciera eso. Tenerla así, y humillarla enfrente de todos. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Gema tocar la puerta, esta al no obtener repuesta entro al cuarto y encontró a la joven en mal estado, conteniendo lágrimas y temblando, no sabía qué hacer, nada de lo que había escuchado parecía ser cierto, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-madame, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-…-

-madame...

-¿gema?-

-si, madame-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar Gema?-

-perdón, madame pero tenemos son ordenes del patrón y no podemos discutir las reglas con usted-

-Gema te suplico...

-dime porque Vegeta se puso así, el no se había puesto de esa forma...en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos...el siempre fue diferente...al frió y estricto de ahora...-

-madame, perdón pero no pue…..

-Gema-

-perdón madame...

-Gema...mírame... te imploro, me arrodillo ante ti, pero dime...

-no madame, no lo haga se lo suplico- si algo no podía evitar era ver como la señora le rogaba por ayuda.

-entonces dime, que está pasando en esta casa, porque me mirabas así-

-madame, perdón pero todo esto es su culpa...


	12. Convivencia

**Convivencia:**

-¿mi culpa?-

-perdóneme Madame yo sé que no soy nadie para juzgarla….

-habla Gema-

-madame lo siento pero...

-Gema dime-

-aquí en la mansión... todos los que trabajamos sabemos... de su... usted me entiende….

-Gema si no hablas claramente, no puedo entenderte-

-todos sabemos que... a usted... le gustaba jugar con... los hombres….- la joven no se esperaba eso, su cara de sorpresa no podía disimularla pero que podría decir o hacer en ese momento.

-Gema... puedes retirarte-

-mi señora yo...

-Gema por favor, dejame sola-

- / / - / / -

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba en su cuarto, la ama de llaves preparaba una maleta ya que el joven tenía que salir de viaje por motivos de trabajo; se encontraba intranquilo esta seria la primera salida y si tenia sentimientos encontrados, no sabia si estaba listo para dejarla sola; ¿seria que ella aprovecharía para hacer de las suyas? Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella no correría a buscar a otro a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-joven amo, disculpe mi intromisión, pero... ¿realmente quiere que tengamos encerrada a la señora?-

-si Yuya, ya te dije que no permitiré que mientras ella sea mi esposa, tenga sus andanzas-

-pero joven, si no la quiere ¿por qué? ¿por qué se caso con ella?

-porque ella cree que puede humillarme antes sus "amigos"-

-joven, la verdad es que lo desconozco….. ¿Por qué tanto odio?...

-Yuya... cuando mis papas me llevaron de viaje con ellos y también fueron mis tíos y primo... ella era diferente y yo...

-creí muchas cosas y luego ella mato todo lo que alguna vez creí que pasaría...

-pero joven, las cosas del pasado...eso son... usted necesita olvidar eso y tratar de pensar en el ahora-

-podría hacerlo pero no es tan fácil olvidar...

-pero no seria mejor que los dos trataran de estar bien y ser felices...

-ella jugo conmigo primero, y tiene que pagar por ello-

Vegeta termino contando por primera vez en años, todo lo que llevaba en su pecho, desde que conoció a las gemelas, su primer beso y su promesa hasta el día que la encontró con uno de los tantos; si bien era sabido en toda la casa que la ahora señora de Ouji era especial, nadie sabía la razón del porque Vegeta había aceptado el matrimonio, la ama de llaves se quedo muy sorprendida, ese no se parecía en nada al Vegeta que ella crió, le dolía ver todo esto, eso no fue lo que ella quería que hubieran visto sus patrones y estaba feliz de que no lo vieran sentía que estarían defraudados ya que no dio lo mejor para criar al pequeño Vegeta y por eso ahora era un hombre lleno de rencor.

Yuya también veía a la joven y deseaba darle el beneficio de la duda; ella podía tener el pasado que fuese, pero su forma de comportarse en la casa era distinta y ella sabia que las personas podían mentir o tener un comportamiento dentro y fuera de la casa; pero también sabia que una mentira no duraría mil años y si la joven era de esa manera, tarde o temprano sacaría las uñas, así mismo si todo había sido mentira también saldría eso a la luz; la pregunta que se hacia era: ¿que podía mas? ¿el pasado o el futuro?

- / / - / / -

Antes de que se ocultara el sol Vegeta le informo a su esposa que tendría que salir por un lapso no mayor de tres días, en lo que él hablaba la noto rara como ausente, pero poco le intereso como para hacerle un comentario, ella sabia si le ponía o no atención . Una vez que partió el joven a su viaje ella se refugió en su cuarto y ahí se quedo, cuando le comunicaron que la cena estaba ya servida ella bajo por las grandes escaleras y una vez estando en ese gran comedor noto la mirada inquisitiva de todo el personal, desde lejos era observada por la ama de llaves y su sirvienta personal, doña Yuya noto que la comida se estaba enfriando así que mando a todos los sirvientes a hacer otras cosas haciendo vaciar el comedor y dejando solamente a la señora de la casa con su sirvienta.

Gema le hizo el comentario de la comida a lo que su ama respondió que se le había ido el apetito, y que mientras no estuviera el patrón no era necesaria tanta comida, ya que como él lo especifico "no estaban para derrochar el dinero" así que ella cenaría en su cuarto sola y con un menú diferente.

Los tres días pasaron sin mucha emoción la señora nunca dejo su casa y se pasaba el día en su cuarto, cuando regreso Vegeta a su casa vio todo en calma en la entrada era esperado por su ama de llaves la cual siempre lo recibía no importando la hora de llegada del joven; tanta tranquilidad lo inquieto, y no queriendo o pudiendo resistirse le pregunto sobre la conducta de su esposa en su ausencia.

-dime Yuya, ¿Cómo se porto mi amada esposa?- dijo en un tono un poco burlón.

-joven amo la verdad es que a todos estamos un poco sorprendidos-

-mantiene impecable su cuarto, no salió ni recibió a nadie, se la paso haciendo pequeñas labores, es mas escuche de su sirvienta que ella misma se prepara su baño y hace su cama-

-si ella hace todo… ¿entonces para que tiene a la sirvienta?-

-es lo mismo que se preguntan todos, pero usted la contrato así que usted me dirá si ¿la despido o no?-

-déjasela…. Tarde o temprano se quitara la máscara y mostrara lo princesita que debe de ser-

-como ordene, su recamara esta lista, ¿quiere cenar en su cuarto o en el comedor?-

-en el estudio, tengo que revisar unas cuentas creo que hoy no dormiré-

-como ordene, permiso-

Una vez en su estudio reviso los contratos que traía terminando con ese labor recordó la conversación con su nana, ¿cuánto tiempo mantendría esa fachada? Y si tantas ganas tenía de hacer labores…quien sería él para negárselo.

Cuando despertó aun de madrugada, pudo escuchar como su esposo daba la orden de limpiar los caballos y el carruaje ya que de momento usaría el carro para dar un paseo; si, su marido había vuelto pero ahora volvería a salir, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían sin verse siquiera?, ¿esa era también era una forma de castigo?. Poniéndose una bata enzima decidió confrontarlo así que apresuro su paso para encontrarlo.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Espera!-

-buenos días madame, no es muy temprano para usted estar despierta a estas horas?

-buenos días, no, yo estoy bien-

-disculpa pero ¿de nuevo saldrás?, apenas volviste y…

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer... no es de tu incumbencia-

-pero soy tu esposa-

-lo se, así que se buena niña y regresa a tu cuarto, tu atuendo no es nada apropiado y todo mundo te mira-

-pero Vege…

-por cierto, te llegaron estas cartas de tus padres...si las quieres, te costara

-¿Qué?... Vegeta son solo las cartas de mis padres...

-alístate y preséntate en la cocina ya que te gusta hacer labores…..te dejare hacerlos-

-Vege….

-si no los haces bien, olvídate de las cartas, las quemare- sin más que objetar se dio la vuelta para irse a preparar y poder ir a la cocina, Yuya y Gema ya la estaban esperando y fue ahí cuando le explicaron que el amo quería que ella tendría que aprender todos los labores de la servidumbre para matar el tiempo, que aprendería todo relacionado con la mansión y que si su esposo quería ella sola tendría que preparar toda una cena.

Su cara no era de sorpresa precisamente si no de resignación, una vez que comenzó a limpiar rompió platos y copas lavándolas, doña Yuya le explico que por orden del patrón por cada cosa que rompiera ella tendría que pagar el doble de su valor y para cubrir eso tendría que ser descontado de su mensualidad.

Vegeta la hizo hacer la cena en cinco meses unas nueve veces, cuando no era servida puntual él se iba a comer fuera, si tenía mal sabor o estaba quemada se la escupía y mandaba a que la preparara de nuevo. Las últimas veces mejoro así que él decidió cambiarle el menú de último momento de esa forma arrumaría todo el trabajo ya hecho.

-joven realmente la señora se está esforzando en todo, incluso la comida sabe mejor, todos en la cocina la respetan como cocinera y manteniendo la casa es muy buena, porque no deja que reciba bien sus cartas en lugar de hacerle malas jugadas, ella nunca se ha quejado ni una sola vez, créame-

-lo tendré en cuenta, se que tu nunca me mentirías o la encubrirías-

-señor créame, es verdad, hágalo se lo pido por favor-

-ok, lo hare con la condición de que ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, organice una fiesta, mi primo quiere presentarnos a su familia-

-así que ella organizara todo y al mismo tiempo tendrá que verse muy bella para la fiesta-

- / / - / / -

Recibió paquetes con muchas cartas de sus papas en las cuales decían que entendían que ella no contestara enseguida ya que su nueva vida de señora de Ouji era lo primero, si por ella fuera les escribiría diariamente pero ¿que podía decirles? no podía contarles la verdad sabia que sus papas la pasarían muy mal; y ya tenían muchos problemas con la empresa ya que aun no parecían haberse recuperado de la crisis y su situación una vez que superara ciertas cosas no resultaba tan mala, exceptuando que se sentía como sirvienta.

Ahora solo tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante todo y organizar la gran fiesta que su marido exigía. Desde ese dia opto por organizar su tiempo y darle la mayor importancia al evento ya que no debía descuidar ni un detalle o no solo quedaría mal ante los invitados si no ante su marido y no quería imaginarse como le iría.

-¿Esto es lo que deseabas hermana?, ¿acaso necesito limpiar todos los pecados que se cometieron?

-si es así no tengo de otra y aceptar mi castigo ¿verdad?-

También comenzó a pensar en la convivencia con su esposo, la cual era nula apenas y le saludaba cuando la veía, cuando comian juntos a ignoraba totalmente, así no se imagino su vida de casada pero ahora la entendía por su parte trataría de ser la mejor esposa aunque no recibiera el trato merecido por parte de Vegeta, no es que tuviera algo que demostrarle pero tampoco dejara de intentar componer las cosas, recordó la primera vez que lo conoció y lo único que pensaba era en verlo feliz aunque no fuera con ella, solo tenia que esperar a que algún día cada uno pudiera ser feliz.

La joven estaba tan metida en sus cosas que no se percato que tocaron la puerta, así que cuando se levanto del mueble para seguir con los preparativos vio a su sirvienta.

- madame, perdón por entrar así, pero como no respondió-

- esta bien Gema que curre-

- madame tiene una visita-

- ¿El señor la autorizo?- dijo con un tono de fastidio, ya que lo menos que quería eran problemas con su esposo ya que no sabia con que sorpresa le saldría ahora, ya que tenia mucho trabajo ahorita como para agregarle mas.

- si madame, es la esposa del joven Goku quien la busca-

- entendido, pásala al jardín dile que en un momento la atiendo-

- si madame, permiso-

Su visita no la esperaba tan pronto, no sabia como tomarlo pero tenia que estar alerta ante cualquier cosa; no tenia que dar una mala impresión pero tampoco tenia tiempo ni ganas para nada que no fuera la fiesta así que esperaría ser cortes y amable con la invitada para regresar a los preparativos.


	13. Realidad

**Realidad:**

Una vez en el jardín noto a la esposa del primo de su marido, ella no parecía de la sociedad, mostraba un semblante tranquilo no como los sirvientes de la casa, sus ropas eran elegantes pero sencillas, una vez juntas llego Gema con té y pastelillos. La invitada tomo la iniciativa de la conversación.

-así que tu eres la esposa de Vegeta, eres hermosa-

-gracias, tu eres la esposa de Goku….-

- yo lo conocí cuando eramos niños-

-si, me conto todo sobre ti y de tu hermana, perdón….. ¿te puedo tratar de tu? mi nombre es Milk-

-me gustaría, y dime ¿a que se debe tu visita?-

-me entere por mi esposo que tu manejarías todos los preparativos para nuestra fiesta, es un poco raro ya que se supone que lo haría yo pero….

-no Milk, para mi es un honor hacerla-

-en ese caso….. muchas gracias y me gustaría ofrecerte mi ayuda, ya que al final la fiesta es para nosotros así que….

-no te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo listo, es un placer para mí hacerte ese detalle- por primera vez en toda su estancia la joven sonrió sinceramente para su acompañante.

-me gustaría que fuéramos amigas así que no tienes que mentirme-

-yo noto lo que te esta haciendo Vegeta, puede que mi esposo sea un poco distraído y no lo note, pero yo noto como se comporta y como te mira -

-lo siento, pero no se dé que hablas…. Yo….-

-tu no eres feliz aquí…

-pero está bien si no quieres hablar ahora lo respeto-

-solo te pido que confíes en mi, enserio, si yo te puedo sin dudarlo lo hare…. Pero por favor déjame ayudarte- al terminar de escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, realmente quería creer que alguien le tendía una mano y le ofrecía su amistad sin juzgarla, ninguna se percato que alguien las había escuchado.

Una vez que se marcho la esposa de Goku, la joven se retiro a su cuarto esa platica le habia ayudado mucho pero aun tenía mucho que hacer, así que tendría que ajustar su hora de dormir otra vez.

-madame….permiso….le traje unos bocadillos ya que se salto la cena, otra vez-

-gracias Gema, puedes retirarte, ya es tarde-

-madame….

-¿si Gema?

-madame…Permítame ayudarle…. Yo soy su sirvienta y necesito comportarme como tal-

-gracias por ofrecerte Gema pero… yo puedo-

-¡es no es verdad!-

- perdón pero tiene semanas saltándose la cena, medio come, medio duerme y aun le falta mucho para acabar con todo esto!- exploto la muchacha, sabía que se podía meter en muchos problemas por su conducta pero no podía aguantar esta situación.

-gracias Gema enserio muchas gracias, pero mi esposo notara si…

-no lo hará, ya me encargue de todo y tengo una amiga que me ayudara a cubrirme en caso de que el señor note algo-

- pero…

-perdón…. Pero escuche su conversación con la señora Milk y también quiero pedirle disculpas… yo no soy quien para juzgar el pasado de las personas, tampoco le di el beneficio de la duda y me porte muy mal con usted… -

-Gema…. Gracias por lo que dices, significa mucho para mi-

-por favor permítame ayudarla señora…

-Gema….. Si el señor se entera… quiero que digas que yo te obligue y forcé a hacerlo, ¿entiendes?-

-si madame, gracias-

La charla que tuvo su sirvienta hizo que la joven ya no se sintiera tan sola, quería creer que podía tener gente que confiara y le diera la mano, realmente quería componer todo pero sabía que sola no podría.

El mes paso rápido y al final el día de la fiesta llego y todo lucia espectacular, la comida, los adornos, la decoración, la casa se sentía con un aire renovado de buena energía; Vegeta estaba en la puerta de la recamara de su esposa apunto de entrar, quería cerciorarse de que luciera a medida de la ocasión, toco y fue recibido por la sirvienta que le indico que la señora se estaba arreglando. Sin dudarlo se adentro y noto que su esposa lucia exquisita y que tanto su vestido como maquillaje eran perfectos, el vestido era uno de los que había comprado con anterioridad y tanto el color como la forma le venían como anillo al dedo.

-ese vestido, cuesta más de lo que tu recibes en tres meses de manutención así que si lo manchas o dañas te lo descontare- ¿a caso estaba siendo idiota?, ¿le importaba mas el valor del vestido que como se veía en él?

-no, te preocupes, si lo ensucio puedes cobrarte lo de cuatro meses si lo deseas…..

-usa estos aretes, era de mi madre y será bueno que mis tíos Bardock y Luna te lo vea puesto, ellos se los regalaron-

-como lo desees….- contesto sin ganas de pelear, como no podía ponérselos, Vegeta se los quito de las manos y la ayudo, los aretes eran el complemento el conjunto.

Cuando hicieron la gran entrada, Vegeta la tomo de la cintura se acerco al oído y susurro.

-ni te emociones es solo apariencia, así que pórtate bien y puede que te de una sorpresa - con esa simple frase, la joven le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas y se convirtió en la anfitriona perfecta.

Saludo y se presento con todos, Bardock y Luna tenían años sin verla y se pusieron al corriente, compartieron pesares con la muerte de los papas de Vegeta y su hermana gemela. Luego paso a conocer a varios inversionistas de la compañía, Vegeta la había soltado pero pronto tomo de nuevo la cintura de ella y en respuesta puso su mano en su pecho, posando ellos parecían la pareja perfecta.

- Goku y milk espero disfruten su fiesta-

-es perfecta, te luciste-

-porque no me acompañas por unos bocadillos en lo que dejamos solos a nuestros maridos para que se pongan a platicar de sus aburridos negocios….. cariño ¿deseas algo que te traiga algo en particular?-

-Gracias Milk, este… uno de cada cosa estaría bien, y tu Vegeta ¿deseas algo?

-yo estoy bien gracias- una vez solas en la mesa de los bocadillos, Milk hablo disimuladamente tratando de no lucir preocupada.

- / - / - / - / - / -

-¿por qué tanta demora? Pregunto Vegeta que empezó a buscar con la mirada a su esposa.

-pues es que le pedí a Milk una cosa de cada bocadillo….. así que puede demorar un poquito…

-tienes razón…. Desde niño tragas como si no hubiera mañana; la verdad no sé como le hace tu esposa yo ya te hubiera dejado-

-No seas así primo, Milk me ama como soy y tu ya probaste su comida es magnífica!

- en eso tienes razón, escogiste bien a tu esposa-

-tú también Vegeta, tu esposa se lucio con la comida y la fiesta-

-se podría decir… no quedo tan mal-

A los jóvenes se es acerco Bardock y Luna a saludarlos, Vegeta empezó a platicar de negocios con él mientras que Goku peleaba con su mama por como se había desarreglado el traje.

-hijo, de nuevo gracias por a fiesta, tu esposa se lucio, todos los invitados hablan de ello-

-me alegra que sea todo de su agrado-

-Vegeta…. Los aretes que ella trae puesto…..

-si tío, son los que usted y mi tía obsequiaron a mi madre, pensé que sería bueno que los llevara en esta ocasión-

- tu tía casi llora de la emoción al verlos-

- qué bueno que es gusto el detalle-

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Cuando la fiesta acabo solo estaban en la casa los papas de Goku junto con su esposa y Vegeta con la suya, Goku se notaba nervioso porque Milk le lanzaba mirabas como esperando algo de parte de él, ante tal acción el señor Bardock confronto a su hijo.

-¿pasa algo hijo?-

-pasar algo….. ¿Como de que?-

- tu esposa y tu lucen muy nerviosos-

- ahhh eso….es que…

-Goku creo que es mejor decir de una vez….

-tienes razón….. este…papa….mama… yo…. Ustedes….Milk….

-Ya habla de una buena vez!- hablo un ya desesperado Vegeta, que estaba cansado de las vueltas de su primo.

- lo que pasa- hablo Milk, ella amaba hasta eso de su esposo, pero sabía que el primo de su marido era de poca paciencia-

-lo que pasa es que Goku y yo….. seremos padres!


	14. Una buena niña

**Una buena niña:**

La noticia impacto a todos, los papas de Goku no paraban de felicitar a la feliz pareja ya que para el tiempo que llevaban de matrimonio había sido rápida la llegada del bebe, Vegeta se acerco a la pareja a felicitarla se sentía muy feliz por ello y mostraba una alegría que ante ojos de su esposa no había mostrado ni cuando la estuvo cortejando la reflejo y eso la puso triste, en ese instante se le acerco Milk ya que fue la única que noto el cambio de humor de la joven.

-¿no te alegras por nosotros?-

-sabes muy bien que si-

- es solo que verlo así es algo que solo me había imaginado- dijo refiriéndose a su marido que estaba junto con su tio y primo.

-entonces el nunca fue así contigo?-

-al principio se mostro atento y encantador….. Pero nunca lo vi tan feliz…..

-no te preocupes….. dale tiempo al tiempo….-

-¿de que platican tanto platican ustedes dos?- pregunto la esposa de Bardock

-espero que la plática trate de cuando planeas convertir a mi sobrino Vegeta en papá- dijo muy alegremente a señora Maya sin notar que poco a poco cambiaban de color las mejillas de la joven.

-señora aun es muy pronto para hablar o pensar en ello- dijo muy apenada la joven desviando la mirada para que evitar que no la vieran sonrojarse.

-Tía mi esposa tiene razón, no nos presiones, además aun estamos muy jóvenes podemos esperar unos años más, ¿verdad querida?- contestó el joven sin siquiera mirar a su esposa directamente parecía como si hablara con un mueble de la casa.

-si Vegeta- contesto sin regresarle la mirada, la única que noto lo mal que se sentía fue Milk así que opto por cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué nombres proponen para el bebé?- comento la esposa de Goku para quitar la atmósfera de tensión que se estaba generando.

-bueno querida- dijo Bardock metiéndose a la platica-

-la verdad es que me gustaría que llevara el nombre de mi abuelo- interrumpió el marido de Milk para sorpresa de todos.

-¿de verdad hijo?- dijo Bardock que se mostraba sorprendido ya que ese era su propuesta para nombrar al bebe si era niño.

-si papa, el tiempo que mi abuelo paso conmigo fue muy importante para mi, y cuando el se fue, desee nombrar a mi hijo en su honor-

Ante tal declaración los papas de Goku se enternecieron a grado de que su mama soltó lágrimas de la emoción.

-cariño, yo sabía que era importante para ti así que también considere nombrarlo de esa forma- contesto su esposa para luego abrazarlo

-gracias Milk, tu puedes escoger el nombre de la niña- dijo mientras regresaba el abrazó a su esposa y la besaba en a frente.

-Hijo….. yo… me siento muy feliz de oír eso- dijo Bardock mientras se acercaba a la pareja y ponía su mano sobre el vientre de su nuera.

La estancia de la pareja de futuros papas y los tíos de Vegeta termino, cada quien regreso a su respectiva casa los días siguientes una vez que habían terminado de limpiar la casa y habiendo terminado de platicar de negocios, una vez solos por así decirlo Vegeta regreso al humor de siempre para con su esposa.

Pero notando el comportamiento de su esposa decidió que sería bueno darle una buena noticia, la mando a llamar al estudio que era donde se encontraba el.

-¿me mandaste a llamar? – pregunto en un tono neutral y sin mirarle a cara, había tomado esa postura que ya no quería pelear, recibía las cartas de sus papas en tiempo así que para que molestarlo.

-sí, te tengo una buena noticia- dijo dándole la espalda, lo último que necesitaba era ver su reacción.

-le escucho-

-como te has portado muy bien, decidí darte un premio-

-si lo cree conveniente, será recibido con gusto- no muy convencida contesto ya que no sabía como reaccionar o si sería bueno o malo esa noticia.

-bueno si sigues siendo una buena niña como hasta ahora … cuando regrese de mi próximo viaje puede que invite a tus papas a que nos visiten….. – a cara de la joven no podía disimular la felicidad que esa noticia le daba, nunca se imagino que su esposo podría darle esa sorpresa y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para poder ver a sus papas; ahora era cuando mas los extrañaba y necesitaba.

Por la falta de respuesta Vegeta se imagino la cara de sorpresa que tenía su esposa, solo por esta ocasión le daría la oportunidad de verlos; así que mas le valía no echarla a perder y seguir trabajando como hasta ahora.

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo emitir la joven para que luego sus ojos empezaran a llenarse de lagrimas.

Al notar el cambio de voz, sabía que ella estaba empezando a ponerse sentimental y sinceramente lo último que él quería era verla ahí llorando.

-bueno, eso era todo así que puedes retirarte-

-si, permiso- dijo la joven simplemente para retirarse a tu recamara y poder llorar, gritar y bailar a gusto sin que alguien a viera.

Una vez sacado toda esa felicidad de su cuerpo pensó en darle algo a su esposo como símbolo de gratitud en eso entro su sirvienta que se sorprendió de verla tan feliz.

-madame, permiso-

-¡Gema! ¡Pasa! – le indico la joven para luego abrazarla y contarle la noticia

-¿enserio el joven amo dejara que vengas sus papas de visita?- dijo muy sorprendida, esas si eran buenas noticias.

-¡si Gema! Ahora piensa que haría al señor feliz…. ¿Una gran cena?... ¿un traje nuevo?... ¿nueva decoración para su estudio?...

-pues todo eso suena muy bien…. Pero recuerde lo que le dijo de los gastos….-

-sí, tienes razón-

-tendría que ser algo bueno, bonito y barato….- dijo con un poco de ingenuidad la sirvienta ya que no creía que la joven encontrara algo que encajara en eso.

-sí, ¿pero que podría ser?- las dos estaban estancadas, no tenían ni idea de que podría ser un regalo para el joven que cumpliera ese reglamento.

-al joven amo le encantaba el Pay de manzana que preparaba su difunta mama- dijo una voz que saco tanto a la joven como a su sirvienta de su transe.

-perdone señora pero sin querer escuche y al verla tan feliz y no saber que podría hacer usted, decidí ayudar….. espero no le moleste- termino de decir Yuya la ama de llaves ya dentro de la recamara de la joven

-tienes razón doña Yuya, ya lo había olvidado- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, ella sabía que era buena en cocina pero que mayor reto para ella que probar que podía hacer un platillo que era especial para su marido.

-bueno por suerte en el jardín tenemos los arboles de manzana que la difunta señora usaba para hacer sus pays, siéntase en confianza de tomarlas- una vez dicho eso, la señora salió de la recamara para dejar a las dos solas y que planearan a gusto lo que harían.

Al día siguiente la joven se levanto muy temprano y se alisto para el reto que tenia, como sentía que era una ocasión especial decidió usar uno de los vestidos que habría comprado su esposo, ya que desde su llegada no se había atrevido a usar alguno por miedo a que él le dijera algo, escogió uno blanco que no llevaba al piso, como hacía calor era perfecto ya que era liviano, se recogió el cabello y bajo a desayunar.

-buenos días- dijo muy contenta esperando que su esposo la viera.

-buenos días- contestaron todos los sirvientes que se encontraban sirviendo para luego despejar la sala y dejarlos solos.

-buen día- contesto su esposo para luego mirarla.

-que buen gusto tengo en la ropa, ¿no crees?- dijo en tono desinteresado y volvió a su desayuno; la verdad es que la había visto desde antes de que entrara al salón y como con el vestido de la fiesta, ella se veía muy bella, era el ultimo vestido que se compro, pensó que sería el único en no usar ya que era muy sencillo para los estándares que ella manejaba.

-¿Qué?-

-me refiero a que ese vestido es tan bonito que incluso tú te ves bien en el-

¿Que es lo que acababa de decir? Se sentía estúpida por no procesar rápidamente la información que acababa de recibir, podía ser más estúpido su esposo ¿solo lo hace para fastidiarla?, pero ella no le daría el gusto de fallar y que él tuviera una escusa para faltar a su promesa; así que simplemente se sentó donde siempre y se dispuso a desayunar en paz.

- / / - / / - / / -

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Vegeta se dirigió al estudio ya que tenía que arreglar cosas de la empresa, su esposa junto a su sirvienta se fueron a buscar las mejores manzanas para hacer el Pay, una vez estando junto al árbol notaron que la escalera no era suficiente para llegar a las manzanas que querían, así que la joven decidió subir al árbol, no se imagino que fuera tan difícil de hacer ya que de niña solía hacerlo junto con su hermana pero ella ya no era una niña y su habilidad se había ido.

-joven Vegeta, ¿se le frece un aperitivo?- pregunto su nana al joven que estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no sentía su estomago gruñir hasta que noto a la ama de llaves en su estudio.

-si Yuya, dígale a mi esposa que me prepare algo-

-lo siento joven, pero la señora anda en el jardín-

-¿haciendo qué? Se perdió o ¿cuál es la razón? A esta hora debería estar haciendo la preparación para la comida-

-está buscando algunas cosas joven, no creo que demore mucho….. así que yo puedo prepararle su almuerzo- sentía que estaba hablando de mas cuando sabía que era una sorpresa la que a señora estaba preparando.

-ok, entonces prepárame el almuerzo por favor Yuya- contesto no muy convencido de la explicación de su nana, algo le decía que necesitaba ver donde estaba su esposa; de esa manera cuando su nana dejó el cuarto él se dispuso a buscarla.

Luego de buscara por todo el jardín la encontró arriba de un árbol, con su sirvienta abajo dándole instrucciones de a donde moverse y cachando manzanas. Se apresuro para llegar al lugar, aun su preguntaba que carajos hacia su esposa ahí.

-¡Qué haces ahí!, ¡baja en este mismo instante!- grito Vegeta, para sorpresa de su esposa el grito la asusto tanto que se soltó de árbol y cayera de él, Vegeta contuvo su respiración no sabia que hacer, estaba esperando lo peor cuando escucho como levantaba su esposa

-¡¿qué carajos pensabas? o mejor dicho, ¿acaso no pensabas?- dijo un Vegeta furioso, su esposa solo miro sorprendida de que su marido se mostrara tan enojado, para luego verlo partir rumbo a la casa, ella con ayuda de su sirvienta volvió a la casa para encontrarlo en la entrada mirándola con una ira que no había visto nunca en nadie.

-no sé qué paso por tu cabeza mujer, pero te diré esto por primera y última vez y espero te quede grabado en ese cerebro que parece que está ausente: "Tienes sirvienta: ¡USALA! ¡Mira nada más como dejaste el vestido!

¿Qué? ¿Mirar el vestido? ¿Mirar el vestido?, si estaba sucio y roto, pero acaso ¿era todo lo que le importaba?; su mano estaba cerrada fuertemente su respiración estaba muy agitada, quería llorar y gritarle.

-¿!Es todo lo que te importa?- no pudo más la joven y termino gritándole.

-¿Acaso hay algo más que me tenga que importar?- parecía que escupía veneno el joven porque le estaba quemando la piel esos comentaros a la joven.

-De una vez te lo digo: "Olvídate de la visita de tus papas" ¡lo que acabas de hacer merece un monumento a la estupidez!-

-Vete a tu cuarto, no tengo ganas de verte- ordeno a su esposa para luego darse vuelta y regresar a su estudio; una vez estando ahí suspiro, realmente se espero lo peor al verla caer de árbol, su corazón aun latía a mil sentía que se le saldría del pecho, sus manos temblaban y sudaba frio. Nunca pensó sentirse así, quiso correr a verla pero no pudo despegar sus pies de suelo, esa mujer lo mataría si lo hiciera de nuevo; Yuya entro al estudio claro que había visto lo el enojo de Vegeta así que tenía que calmarlo.

-joven, ¿no cree que exagero un poco?- trato de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-NO-

-pero a señora estaba muy feliz con la noticia de sus papas-

-no me importa, ella se lo busco-

-joven- suspiro -los dos sabemos que usted no se enojo por la ropa dañada…..

-no seas tonta Yuya, ¿por que mas me pondría así?-

-como usted diga, aquí esta su almuerzo, permiso- una vez solo de nuevo, Vegeta se pregunto si estaría lastimada y porque tanta necesidad y urgencia de subir al árbol.

- / / - / / - / / -

Como había subido las escaleras, no sabía pero ahora notaba como su tobillo estaba infamado; escucho un ruido afuera de su cuarto pero no pudo moverse de la cama; después de un rato entro Yuya con la comida cosa que extraño a la joven ya que siempre era Gema.

-lamento que no haya salido bien lo del pay y que el joven le haya quitado la oportunidad de ver a sus padres, a final fue idea mía todo esto- se disculpo la ama de llaves.

-Doña Yuya, no se sienta culpable, fue descuido mío-

-no, mi señora, yo arreglare las cosas con el joven, se lo prometo-

-déjalo así Yuya, Vegeta solo quería un pretexto para cancelar lo de mis papas-

-señora, su tobillo…

-está bien, solo necesito algunas cosas para que me baje la inflamación, no es nada grave-

-en este momento buscare al doctor-

-doña Yuya esta bien, es solo inflamación ya le pedí unas cosas a Gema para curarme-

No convencida dejo la recamara y trato de hablar con Vegeta, pero no solo fue ignorada, también le prohibieron llamar al doctor, Vegeta estaba siendo muy cruel con su esposa y eso había sobrepasado a la señora, realmente desconocía a joven que ella crio.

Vegeta decidió no quedarse a pasar la noche así que mando a organizar sus maletas y se fue; sin darse cuenta la joven de la ausencia de su marido se quedo dormida en su recamara cuando Gema entro para llevarle algo para el dolor noto que esta ardía en fiebre, de inmediato llamo a Yuya y corriendo el riesgo de ser despedidas llamaron a alguien para que les ayudara.


	15. Sorpresa

Sorpresas:

-pase por aquí por favor, disculpe que le mandáramos a buscar a esta hora per a señora está muy enferma, si fiebre no baja-

-no hay problema Gema, así fuera a mitad de la noche vendría a verla-

-muchas gracias señora- Gema llevaba por los pasillos a la esposa de Goku sin siquiera disimular la angustia que sentía al ver a su ama de tal forma.

Al entrar a la habitación vio como estaba el cuerpo de su amiga, las mejillas rojas aunque su cuerpo temblaba de frio se sentía muy caliente, ella no estaba tan capacitada para controlar una fiebre tan alta así que se dirigió a la ama de llaves para luego salir y al cabo de una hora regresar con un doctor.

-señora discúlpenos, pero nosotros tenemos órdenes de no llamar al doctor, por eso recurrimos a usted y ….

-Este Vegeta tiene un caso grave de Idiotismo nunca pensé que haría algo así-

-no se preocupen yo hablare con el doctor, ustedes encárguense de los demás empleados, siempre hay uno que se por quedar bien habla de mas-

-si señora, y por la consulta y asumiré a cuenta- dijo en tono serio Yuya ya que se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes por eso ya le pague y como es amigo de la familia no hablara de mas-

-disculpe mi curiosidad, pero como se libro de su esposo-

-por él tampoco te preocupes, tiene el sueño muy pesado y no despertara hasta en la mañana-

-Milk- hablo el doctor- ya le controle la fiebre, ahora está durmiendo aunque me gustaría que en días posteriores verla para ver como sigue su pie-

-si doctor, yo me asegurare de eso- contesto Gema muy seria y pensativa ya que sabía que sería difícil sacar a la señora cuando estuviera el patrón en casa

-disculpen mi rudeza no me he presentado, mi nombre es Picoro y por lo que me conto Milk no se preocupen por mis honorarios ya están cubiertos así que solo llévenla a mi cínica-

-Goku y sus papas ahorita andan todos emocionados por el bebe, así que pueden usar eso de escusa para que pueda salir-

-No se preocupen por eso, la señora no faltara yo tratare eso este o no el señor y muchas gracias doctor- se despidió Yuya llevándolos a la puerta-

Una vez solas partieron a la recamara de la señora para ver como se encontraba, estaba durmiendo plácidamente Gema decidió quedarse en la recamara por si su ama necesitaba algo y Yuya decidió ir a su recamara para esperar la hora y hablar con el personal.

Cuando amaneció la joven noto que no estaba sola en su recamara y vio como se encontraba su sirvienta completamente dormida, así que sin hacer mucho ruido se levanto pero no pudo ponerse en pie y entonces recordó que tenia lastimado el tobillo, cojeando se dirigió al baño donde empezó a arreglarse, al escuchar ruido Gema despertó y al no ver a su ama siguió e sonido y entro al cuarto para verla tomando un baño.

-¡Señora por qué no me despertó!-

-lo siento per me imagino que cause problemas anoche y no dormiste bien así que te deje dormir-

-madame, por favor no empiece otra vez, y déjeme ayudarla-

-ok aceptare tu ayuda porque me cuesta mucho trabajo moverme sola-

-entonces ¿dónde quiere desayunar? Aquí ¿o en la terraza?-

- el señor ¿ya se despertó?-

-buenos días madame, permiso para pasar, le traigo el desayuno- entro Yuya al cuarto junto con otra sirvienta y el desayuno como lo tomaba la señora.

-perdón mi intromisión pero el señor no está así que le traje su desayuno-

La joven sabia que él estaba enojado pero salir a mitad de la noche y sin siquiera decirle ya era mucho, pero ahora lo importante era saber como habían cuidado de ella, Vegeta no dejaría que entrara un extraño sin su permiso. Una vez solas las tres la joven les pregunto qué había pasado, sus sirvientas le contaron de la ayuda de Milk y del doctor así como de las visitas para ver como seguía del pie

-madame por el pago no se preocupe ya está todo listo solo necesitamos ir a su chequeo con el doctor-

-aun así Gema, no quiero que piensen que soy desagradecida por eso quiero darles las gracias aunque sea con un pequeño presente-

-si madame, como usted diga-

Con Vegeta ausente durante tres días, la joven pudo visitar al doctor sin necesitar de estarse escondiendo ni estar inventando escusas, también fue visitada por Milk y trato de disfrutar los días de tranquilidad que tendría antes de que el regresara con quien sabe que ideas para que ella la pasara mal.

Vegeta al final regreso en la noche y como siempre fue recibido por su nana la cual no se veía del todo contenta pero al menos podría hablar con el tranquilamente ya que él se veía relajado y hasta se podría que decir feliz, aunque también pudo notar cierto olor a alcohol así que no podría hablar bien con él en ese estado, lo acompaño a su cuarto para luego dejarlo solo mañana tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar

Para sorpresa de todos ningún sirviente conto lo ocurrido Gema estaba sorprendida de ello ya que sabía que todos obedecían al señor en todo, pero también sabía que Yuya tenía algo que ver con ello ya no quiso tocar el tema para evitar que el señor escuchara sin querer así que dejo el tema por la paz; lo días siguiente apenas y se notaba la presencia del señor, siempre salía temprano y regresaba tarde solo para ser recibido por Yuya; tres semanas pasaron y el día menos esperado llego Vegeta mando a llamar su esposa al estudio, ella aun cojeaba un poco pero no se lo haría notar.

-Buenos días- dijo entrando al estudio donde la esperaba ya su marido, tenía semanas sin verlo y noto que se veía calmado pero serio

-buen día, espero hayas aprendido a comportarte-

-para eso me mandaste a llamar-

-no, es para que te prepares en una semana tenemos una fiesta-

-ok, ¿que quieres que haga?-

-luce bien, es todo-

-¿no voy a preparara yo?-

-no querida, solo luce bonita-

-ok, si eso es todo me retiro- no se sentía segura con esa conversación algo no estaba bien su corazón se sentía como si lo presionaran.

En la semana superviso junto con Yuya y Gema los preparativos para la fiesta vio como toda la casa se transformaba cambiaron las cortinas, la vajilla, la sala parecía un salón de baile totalmente despejada se veía incluso más grande, esta sería una fiesta mayor a la anterior incluso se contrato ayudantes de cocineros y un chef francés que se apodero de la cocina, el jardín quedo perfectamente arreglado con nuevos faroles y arreglos florales, la terraza tenia detalles que la hacían lucir como en sueño con velas por todos lados .

El día llego, Vegeta dejo en su puerta un vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos una vez puesto, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió si no el hecho de que estaba una persona que la arreglaría, tanto en maquillaje y peinado, Vegeta si quería que ella luciera hermosa así que sin objetar se dejo arreglar aun seguía pensando la razón para tantas atenciones y tantos arreglos para la fiesta, una vez lista Gema le dijo que fuera a las escaleras que su esposo la esperaba al llegar noto que todo se veía apagado ¿podría ser que ya no había fiesta? Iba a seguir imaginando cosas pero sintió como era tomada de la cintura para girarse y encontrar a su esposo frente a ella.

-estas hermosa querida- susurro cerca de su oído sensualmente

-gracias- contestó casi en susurro

-bajemos nos esperan todos- tomo su mano y bajaron al final de las escaleras apenas y notaba algo sintiéndose segura al lado de Vegeta se aferro a su brazo ya que no sabia por donde moverse.

-tranquila no tengas miedo solo camina con cuidado-

Llegaron a mitad de salón y Vegeta la presiono hacia él para luego rodeara con sus brazos girarla para que estuviera frente a él y susurrarle.

-feliz cumple años-

Un "que" salió de los labios de la joven para que enseguida prendieran las luces y notar que todos estaban en la mansión desde Milk, Gku y sus papas, pasando por el doctor y las amistades de la fiesta anterior, pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando el pastel venia hacia ella, eran sus papas los que lo traían.


	16. La fiesta

**La fiesta:**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verlos, ¿como es que estaban ahí ellos?, ¿como es que no recordó su cumpleaños?, sus piernas le temblaban se sentía a punto de desmayarse si no fuera por los brazos que la tenían sostenida fuertemente.

-¡Querida feliz cumpleaños!- se le acerco su mamá para felicitarla-

-gracias mama, te extrañe mucho-

-hija, muchas felicidades, te quiero y extraño mucho- dijo su papa al abrazarla..

Sus lagrimas estaban arruinando su maquillaje pero poco el importo, tenía a sus papas en ese instante a pesar de que no tenia medio año sin verlos sentía como si hubieran sido siglos desde la última vez que los vio.

-espero te guste tu sorpresa- dijo Vegeta rodeando la cintura nuevamente de su esposa.

-gracias- sin decir más regreso la mirada a sus padres.

Su padre le tomo la mano para invitarla a bailar, se abrió la pista a su alrededor para el primer baile, la banda toco una pieza movida, mientras bailaba con su papa recordaba cuando era niña y se ponía encima de sus zapatos para tratar de estar a su altura, tenía muchos recuerdos como ese agradables de cuando niña y en ese preciso momento no deseaba más que volver en el tiempo para poder regresar a esa felicidad, sin notarlo la pieza termino y su papa se disponía a irse pero en lugar de retirarse le pidió continuar bailando ya que no sabía cuando volvería a sentirse así de feliz.

A lo lejos Goku estaba platicando con su primo quien no apartaba la vista de la pista, aunque Vegeta estaba ignorándolo completamente, el prefería estar viendo como su esposa había cambiado por completo su expresión que había tenido últimamente, se veía feliz aunque hubiera llorado cuando vio a sus papas ahora simplemente en la pista irradiaba una aura que la hacía lucir más bella de lo que ya era, así que sin más decidió ir a acompañarla a la pista, y dejar a su primo seguir hablando solo.

-disculpen, me permite esta pieza con mi esposa-

-claro que si Vegeta, adelante- dijo su suegro dejando a la pareja bailar e ir en busca de su esposa que estaba platicando muy cómodamente con la señora Yuya.

-ya se que lo dije antes pero luces hermosa-

-gracias- Si antes se veía feliz ahora simplemente se veía como si estuviera siendo forzada a sonreir, así que Vegeta opto por fastidiarla un poco.

-dime querida, ¿te gusto la sorpresa?-

-si quieres que te lo agradezca a cada rato, solamente lo tienes que decir-

-no es eso quería, es solo que quería hacer feliz a mi esposa en su día-

-si eso es lo que piensas, muchas gracias querido esposo- dijo como si lo hubiera leído, sin sentimiento alguno.

La fiesta siguió su curso, luego de bailar con su padre y esposo, Goku le pidió a su primo permiso para bailar con ella, así mismo los demás invitados para luego regresar de nuevo a Vegeta y pasar a comer, los platillos fueron diseñados específicamente para esa fiesta contenían cosas que ella prefería pero que no sabia como el chef lo había descubierto, y cuando apareció el pastel su sonrisa se reemplazo con lagrimas nuevamente.

Todos les cantaron las mañanitas aunque el papa noto algo raro en el pastel, no sabía si había sido una el único en notarlo, ya que todos hasta su hija seguían con la celebración. La fiesta no termino hasta que el sol volvía a salir así que se dispusieron a irse a tratar de descansar un poco los invitados que quedaban.

Goku y su esposa ya sabían que habitación tomar así mismo como sus papas, los papas de la joven fueron llevados a unas de las habitaciones que tenían su propia terraza con vista al jardín era de las que habían sido redecoradas recientemente así que ellos serian los primeros en usarla.

-bueno creo que tu madre y yo no desayunaremos contigo hija, estamos muertos-

-no se preocupe Teodoro, solo esperemos que disfruten de su estancia, ¿verdad querida?-

-si Vegeta, descansen y muchas gracias por estar conmigo en este día- dijo para abrazarlos y dejarlos ir a descansar.

Cuando Vegeta dejo a sus suegros en su habitación noto que su esposa ya se había adelantado para irse a su recamara, así que decidió alcanzarla.

-¿tienes mucha prisa?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- detuvo su caminar para poder escuchar a su esposo

-parece que así es, ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo antes de ir a dormir?- quería estar con ella a solas por un segundo.

-si así lo quiere, lo acompañare-

Bajaron a la segunda sala de la casa la cual tenía una colección de bebidas y una pequeña biblioteca, se sirvió a él y a su esposa, ya estando los dos solos y teniendo de vista el amanecer Vegeta se sentía raro nervioso por así decirlo no sabía como sacar un tema a conversar y eso era raro en él, no sabía si era por el alcohol ingerido que ya le estaba haciendo efecto o era porque a pesar de tener a su esposa cerca en el mismo asiento la sentía más distante que antes.

-Ma…..

-Veg…

-lo siento- dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-¿querías decir algo?-

-está bien tu puedes hablar primero- dijo Vegeta para luego tomar su copa y escucharla atentamente.

-gracias, gracias por dejarme ver a mis papas, realmente te lo agradezco mucho-

-fue un placer para mi verte feliz-

-la fiesta también estuvo muy bonita, aunque realmente me sorprendió no haber recordado mi cumpleaños, y te tomaste la molestia de hacer algo asi-

-qué bueno que fue de tu agrado-

-¿y cuanto fue?-

-¿Cuánto fue de qué?-

-de la fiesta, ¿cuánto fue el monto total que gastaste?, debió de haber sido muy costoso traer el chef y la decoración y remodelación, así que ¿cuánto es?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-porque tu dijiste claramente que no harías gastos innecesarios, y este fue un gran gasto, así que te pagare todo lo que hayas gastado, no quiero deberte nada- dijo eso sin mirarle la cara ya que no quería verlo burlándose de ella.

-ya amaneció y me está doliendo la cabeza, hablaremos luego- dijo Vegeta sin más para levantarse y retirarse a su recamara dejando a su esposa sola en la sala, cuando llego a su recamara se sentó en su cama y se quedo pensando un momento ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?, su intención no fue hacerle una fiesta tan cara para luego cobrársela, el realmente se la hizo con la intención de que pasaran un día feliz y compensar el castigo que injustamente le puso al negarle ver a sus papas,

_"-Vegeta le suplico me escuche, fue mi culpa que la señora tuviera un accidente, yo le dije que usted adoraba el Pay que hacia su mama-_

_-Yuya, no me interesa oír nada que venga de ella-_

_-sí, no lo hace por ella, hágalo por mí, si quiere que me arrodille y le suplique lo hare-_

_-no es necesario Yuya, te escuchare-_

_-la señora estaba tan feliz porque vería a sus papas que quería darle algo en agradecimiento pero casi no tenía dinero y no quería pedirle a usted, ella quería darle algo hecho por ella.-_

_-que mujer tan tonta-_

_-no es tonta joven, yo sé como se miran cuando el otro no sabe que es vigilado-_

_-no se dé que hablas-_

_-puede hacerse tonto el tiempo que quiera, pero sé que se puso feliz de saber que ella quería darle algo especia-"_

-Y quería verte feliz, por eso hice todo esto- dijo en confidencia a sus cuatro paredes, mientras miraba por la ventana, para luego notar que ella salía al jardín y se dirigía a ver a los caballos el sabia que ella había adoptado un gatito que escondía ahí.

-Tama, que ridículo nombre le puso a pobre gato, estoy seguro que esperas a que me vaya para meterlo a la casa- dijo sonriendo de la forma en que solo con ella sabía que podía hacerlo.

-feliz cumpleaños Maron, ya no quiero hacerte llorar mas- dijo Vegeta para luego oírse a dormir


	17. Descubrimiento

**El Descubrimiento:**

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, los señores Brief y los Son se quedaron por unos días de visita, como no pudieron aprovechar el día siguiente ya que todos habían descansado después de la fiesta quisieron ir a visitar la tumba de los padres de Vegeta, así que partió las dos familias dejando solo a Goku con su esposa con su primo y la festejada; Milk decidió ir al centro a pasear un poco así que de manera indirecta le hizo ver a Vegeta que dejara ir a su esposa.

-buenos días a todos- dijo la joven entrando a la sala donde estaba su esposo con Goku y Milk.

-Querida, pensé que aun dormías- dijo Milk viendo que traia muchas frutas recién cortadas en su mandil.

-la verdad es que lo intente, pero como siempre me levanto temprano no pude dormir mas- una sirvienta entro para recoger la fruta que cargaba la señora.

-Gracias Lilly-

-de nada Madame, ¿quiere que hagamos lo mismo o algo diferente?-

-bueno creo que estaría bien variar un poco para que los invitados prueben todo, ¿te parece bien?

-si madame le dire a doña Yuya, permiso-

-Vaya Vegeta, tu esposa se lleva muy bien con toda la servidumbre y ellos la tratan muy bien- dijo Milk en tono sarcástico, al ver que no reacciono ni gruño como últimamente hacia si no que miraba a su esposa con una mirada que ella recibía de su esposo comprendió todo.

-Milk no ibas a ir al centro?- dijo Goku viendo que todo había quedado en silencio.

-es verdad cariño- dijo mirando a su esposo para luego acercarse hacia la joven –Vegeta ya sabe que saldremos así que ve a alistarte por así de sucia no te llevare-

-pero yo…..no…..

-deja de repelar mujer, alístate que si no está urraca no dejara de molestar- dijo Vegeta para luego tomar una manzana que recién había puesto la sirvienta en la mesa sin apartarle la mirada de enzima.

Para la joven las actitudes de su esposo eran extrañas el parecía más calmado pero a la vez mas analítico y eso la hacían sentirse en alerta ya que no sabía cuándo podría cambiar su ánimo, dejo la habitación para irse a arreglar, una vez sola vio que en su cama había un álbum de fotos, parecía que su mama había cargado con él y decidió dejarlo en su habitación, iba a guardarlo cuando tocaron a su puerta, era Milk.

-hola de nuevo, disculpa la intromisión pero nuestros esposos empezaron a hablar de negocios y me aburren-

-no te preocupes esta bien-

-¿qué es eso? ¿Un álbum familiar?- dijo tomando el álbum y empezando a ojearlo

-sí, mi mama lo trajo, no me imagino para que…..

-¿esta eres tu y tu hermana?-

-si fue cuando teníamos 3 años-

-mira esta con sus coletas y vestidas iguales, yo no sabría como diferenciarlas ¿Cómo lo hacía tu mama?-

-bueno eso era al principio pero luego nuestra forma de ser era diferente así que se hizo más fácil, o eso creo-

-aun así no me imagino como te debes de sentir ahora que no está ella aquí, y menos imagino como se sentirá tu mama-

-bueno ella lidia a su manera así que si ella está bien, yo estoy bien- dijo de manera seria como preocupada.

-perdón, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal o triste-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya estoy lista, vámonos-

-está bien-

Una vez solo de nuevo Vegeta comento a su primo que uno de los motivos por los que estaban aquí los papas de su esposa fue para liquidar su deuda, ya que al parecer su empresa había tenido muchas mejoras desde la última vez y ya habían podido juntar el dinero para pagar la deuda.

-bueno Vegeta, eso es bueno ¿no?-

-si, lo es-

-Vegeta, ¿Qué te pasa? Hay algo que te inquiete porque te siento raro-

-no, estoy muy bien-

-mira, ya vienen nuestras esposas- dijo Goku, Vegeta por su parte volteo y se acerco a su esposa le extendió su mano para ayudarla a terminar de bajar las escaleras, ante ese gesto la joven no sabia si era parte de quedar bien enfrente de su primo y era cortesía, aunque pensándolo bien la primera opción era mas obvia.

-te ves bien- dijo mirándole los ojos fijamente-

-gracias, contesto la joven desviando la mirada- para recibir el abrigo que Gema estaba sosteniendo.

-nos vemos querido, adiós Vegeta- dijo Milk para disipar el ambiente que se estaba formando

-si Milk con cuidado-

Mientras que Milk buscaba cosas que comprar la joven platicaba con su sirvienta acerca de su familia, Milk noto eso y les hizo compañía, así se entero que tanto Gema como la joven venían del mismo pueblo pero que no se habían conocido antes ya que la joven viajaba mucho.

-¡Eso es magnífico! Tienen muchas cosas en común-

-sí, mi familia conoce a sus papas ya que mi papa trabaja para el señor Brief-

-eso es bueno, así no te sientes tan sola, lo siento dije que te vendría a ver pero como vez en mi estado no me es fácil moverme-

-no te preocupes hasta mucho haces tomándote tantas atenciones conmigo-

-te dije que quería ser tu amiga-

-y lo eres, tu y Gema son mis únicas amigas, y así quiero que siga-

De vuelta a la mansión Teodoro estaba en el estudio con Bardock para reunirse con Vegeta y Goku; el señor Brief saco de su bolsillo el contrato que había hecho con su yerno para limar cualquier asusto pendiente y aclarar dudas.

-ya te dije que no es necesario eso, con el pago quedara todo listo- dijo Vegeta por enésima vez a su suegro que se empeñaba en leer el contrato punto a punto.

-lo sé Vegeta pero quiero que todo quede claro entre los dos-

-no se preocupe, todo está claro-

-no estoy seguro de ello- contesto en tono serio.

-hay algún problema Teodoro- pregunto Vegeta notando el semblante

-es con respecto a la fiesta de mi hija-

-¿que con ello? todos los la disfrutaron-

-sí, menos mi hija-

-¿a qué se refiere Teodoro?-

-no me siento bien hablando de ello con todos aquí, me gustaría hablarlo en privado contigo-

-está bien, si eso quiere lo platicaremos- dijo Vegeta sorprendido de la reacción del señor ya que parecía molesto.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la gran mansión se encontraban de regreso las tres jóvenes que venían de regreso de su paseo, decidieron regresar antes porque Milk se sentía muy cansada, en la sala se toparon con la señora Brief que estaba ojeando el álbum como Milk estaba muy interesada en seguir viéndolo se le acerco a la señora para poder seguir viéndolo, a ellas dos se les unió Maya la esposa de Bardock que al ver las fotos recordaba aquellos momentos que pasaron las tres familias juntas.

-miren aquí mi pequeño Goku estaba totalmente lleno de pastel de chocolate de la fiesta, este perezoso se había quedado dormido comiendo- relataba la mama de Goku a las demás invitadas.

-entonces eso ya lo hacía desde niño, Goku no ha cambiado ni sus costumbres suegra- termino de completas Milk haciendo que todas rieran.

-la joven junto a su sirvienta dejaron a las invitadas en la sala ya que ella quería buscar a su padre, hacia mucho que no platicaba con él y necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

-Goku y señor Bardock de casualidad saben donde andaba mi padre?- pregunto la joven notando que ellos salían del estudio de su esposo-

-de hecho, querida él se quedo hablando con tu marido y parecía serio- contesto el padre de Goku – y ya te he dicho que no me hables tan formal aparte de que me haces sentir ya viejo nosotros somos familia.

-si, disculpe es la costumbre Bardock- contesto tímidamente la joven.

-eso espero cariño-

-bueno si me disculpan iré a ver a mi padre y a mi marido- cuando la joven avanzo a el estudio pudo escuchar a su padre y esposo conversando pero algo le llamo la atención, el sonaba enojado y aunque ella no sabía que había pasado entre ellos tenía que evitar que su esposo tuviera un arranque y terminaran peleando.

-mira Vegeta la verdad es que no se qué está pasando aquí, pero desde que empezaste a cortejar a mi hija te dije que quería que la hicieras feliz pero…..

-¿de qué hablas Teodoro? Acaso ¿ella dijo algo?-

-No hizo falta, yo me di cuenta, tú en la fiesta festejabas a alguien pero no a mi hija-

-¿a qué te refieres Teodoro? La fiesta era para tu hija mi esposa-

-Vegeta tú no estás ….

-¡Papa! Qué bueno que te encuentro, llevo recorriendo la casa y por fin di contigo, necesito hablar contigo es urgente, ¿Vegeta me lo prestas?- interrumpió la joven, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía atrapada y a punto de ser descubierta por quien menos se imagino.

-Cariño ahora estoy ocupado con Vegeta-

-Vegeta por favor discúlpame de verdad necesito a mi papa-

-cariño ya te dije-

-papa te estás alterando y no es bueno para tu salud- Vegeta al ver que su suegro si se veía muy alterado y casi pálido decidió mejor dejar la conversación para otro momento

-eso era verdad Teodoro, mejor ve a descansar y ya luego continuamos la plática- dijo para luego salir del estudio.

-está bien- contesto el señor Brief; una vez solo miro a su hija, ella tenía que aclararle muchas cosas.

-te escucho hija- la miro a los ojos en postura seria aunque más que estar enojado estaba sorprendido de la situación, nunca pensó que algo así podía pasar y menos a estas alturas.

-papa….. yo ….. este … yo….. -trataba de hablar pero su nerviosismo le impedía hablar claramente.

-mírame y dime ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Esto es por lo que hace tu mama aveces? Sabes que ella lo hace lo hace inconscientemente, pero si te molesta podrías decirlo hija esto que hiciste involucra a tu esposo; el no sabe con quién se caso, ¿con Maron o Bulma?


	18. Verdades a medias

**Verdades a Medias:**

Vegeta había salido de su estudio y se dirigía a su recamara cuando noto que de la sala provenían muchas ruido, entre risas y conversaciones escucho vagamente como su suegra relataba las aventuras que habían tenido sus hijas cuando era niñas así que sin escuchar mas se acerco y trato de entrar en la conversación.

-joven Vegeta- hablo su nana notándolo serio ya que estaban desde los invitados hasta los sirvientes de la casa alrededor de la señora Briefs escuchando atentamente cada historia que contaba.

-veo que todos están aquí, espero no estén causando problemas suegra- dijo Vegeta con un semblante más tranquilo.

- no te preocupes querido, todos están muy tranquilos y atentos; ¿deseas acompañarnos?- contesto muy contenta la señora ya que podía compartir sus recuerdos con todos.

-anda Vegeta, también tienen fotos de nosotros- dijo Goku haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara su primo

-está bien, creo que al menos podre escuchar alguna tontería que hiciste- no muy convencido de querer escuchar las historias de cuando él era un niño que ni siquiera podría hablar bien enfrente de las gemelas.

-mira querido esta foto fue en la fiesta, recuerdas el pequeño Goku y tu fueron presas de mis pequeñas-

-parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde esa foto- contesto la esposa de Bardock que mostraba una sonrisa triste al recordar a su hermano.

-hubiera querido que mi hermano y su esposa conocieran a mi primer nieto- Bardock al notar a su esposa ponerse triste tomo una foto donde estaban las tres familias y recordó una anécdota de cuando le dijo a Vegeta padre que quería casarse con su hermana.

-la verdad es que Vegeta nunca pensó que Maya y yo tuviéramos una relación de mas que amigos ya que nos mandábamos muchas cartas cuando ella estaba en el internado así que casi me rompe las piernas cuando le pedí su mano en matrimonio-

-es que yo era su hermanita y tú querías robarme- contesto la señora sonrojada recordando como su hermano se enfurecía cada que veía algún pretendiente cerca y como él y Bardock se conocían de siempre platicaba de cómo acosar a los jóvenes mas nunca se imagino que dejaba el camino libre para su mejor amigo.

-querida si mal no recuerdo, yo te dije de casarnos y tu de fugarnos ya que sabias que tu hermano no lo tomaría a bien-

-sí pero al final confió en tu ya que siempre supo que tu nunca jugarías con mi corazón- termino de relatar Maya para recibir un abrazo y beso de su esposo.

-que romántico, que historia tan bonita- dijo la señora Brief conteniendo las lagrimas, a ella le seguía Milk ya que el embarazo la hacía sentirse más sensible aunque las demás sirvientas entre ellas Gema y Yuya no tenían esa escusa para ponerse así de sentimentales.

-esa historia no la sabia- dijo Vegeta apenado de que su papa fuera así, mas sin embargo sabia que el también lo era (algo hereditario ¿quizás?)

-esta foto esta rara- dijo Milk curioseando las demás fotos.

-Señor Vegeta- interrumpió un sirviente -disculpe la interrumpió pero tenemos un problema en el establo-

-disculpen mi ausencia, continúen ustedes- termino de decir Vegeta para salir a atender el problema.

-Si querida Milk, ¿que con esa foto?-

-esta persona se parece a las gemelas pero no logro distinguir ¿quién es?- entrego la foto a la señora Brief que la miraba como tratando de recordar el origen de aquella foto.

-Oh si ya recuerdo! Es que mi hija no podía asistir a muchas conferencias porque no se permitían mujeres así que se disfrazo de hombre, fue tan divertido.

-Es verdad, fue cuando yo me la encontré; casi ni la reconocí si no fuera porque ella me hablo primero, pero aun así se me hacia raro que un sujeto de la nada me hablara tan familiar, no fue hasta que me empezó a contar las travesuras que pasamos cuando niños, entre otras cosas embarazosas- dijo Goku recordando como fue encontrarse a la joven después de tantos años.

-es que tú no has cambiado para nada mi amor- contesto Milk para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso.

-pero a todo esto, ¿Quién era ella?- pregunto Milk ya que aun no le decían quien era la joven de la foto-

-pues era Bulma, ¿enserio no la reconoces Milk?- pregunto Goku confundido

-si mi querida Bulma, Oh! ahora lo recuerdo, ella era tu prometida joven Goku- comento la señora Brief.

-si eso me dijo, pero los dos sabíamos que eso no pasaría- termino de decir el joven para luego mirar a su esposa y regalarle una sonrisa.

- en ese tiempo yo ya estaba enamorado de Milk así que se lo dije y Bulma acepto romper el compromiso-

-¿enserio?, porque aun vestido de hombre luce muy atractiva- contesto no muy segura Milk.

-puede que luzca atractiva pero a mí ya me gustaba una cocinera y no pensaba cambiarla por nada del mundo, además ella ya tenía a alguien en mente y desde entonces Bulma se convirtió en mi mejor amiga-

-Gema, será mejor que vayamos a preparar la comida ya que no demorando será la hora para comer- interumpio ya que todos los demás sirvientes ya se habían ido a hacer sus labores y Gema era la única que seguía mirando cada una de las fotos sin parar.

-si es verdad, permiso- contesto y sin que nadie notara tomo una foto y alcanzo a Yuya.

-bueno ustedes sigan mirando las fotos creo que iré a buscar a mi marido e hija, tiene horas que no los veo- levantándose de su asiento dejo a la pareja sola para ir a buscar a su esposo.

-Mira Milk ella es Bulma y ella es Maron- le enseño una foto para que mirara como lucían diferentes las gemelas.

-se ven iguales Goku, ¿como las diferencias?-

-ya te dije, Bulma es mi mejor amiga la reconocería aunque se volviera a vestir de hombre, además si te fijas bien la mirada de Maron luce como vacía.

-cariño solo tu notas eso, yo las veo igual- dijo Milk tratando de notar la "mirada vacía" que decía su esposo.

-Ay Milk ella es tu mejor amiga también ¿no? ¿Acaso no la puedes reconocer?-

-¿Cómo?- contesto sorprendida Milk.

-¿Acaso no consideras a Bulma como tu mejor amiga?, tú misma me dijiste que si lo era- confundido respondió Goku ya que desde que su esposa conoció a la joven le dijo que sería su mejor amiga.

-no cariño, la esposa de Vegeta es Maron, no Bulma-

* * *

-Papa por favor no te pongas así, te explicare todo-

-¡respóndeme! ¿Que es lo que pasa con Vegeta?-

-¿Cariño, Estas aquí?- interrumpió la escena la señora Brief notando el ambiente tenso en el estudio.

-¿qué pasa querido? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?, hija ¿Qué pasa?-

-qué bueno que estas aquí Bra, tu, nuestra hija y yo tenemos que hablar- contesto en un tono sombríamente serio y calmado-

-que pasa cariño; ¿Maron?-

-no le digas así Bra-

-mama yo-

-no me hables así de feo Teodoro, yo acabo de entrar y no sé porque estas tan alterado-

-Bra, Maron está muerta y ¡no es justo que llames así a tu hija que esta viva!-

-¡ya sé que está muerta! Y Marion sabe que a veces la llamo así, pero no lo hago con intención de lastimarla-

-mama, si me lastimas llamándome así- contesto sin mirar a su madre ya que sabía que podía sentirse lastimada.

-Bra, ¿acaso no notaste el pastel de cumpleaños de tu hija?-

-no, ¿que con él?-

-Vegeta, tu yerno, cree que está casado con Maron-

-Maron…. Perdón Marion lo que dice tu papa es un error ¿verdad?- le dijo mirando a su hija, ya que sabía lo que podría pasar.

-mama, tu sabes que yo no soy Maron yo odio estos vestidos tan ridículos que no me dejan caminar bien, odio ser ostentosa, odio que ustedes hubieran elegido con quien casarme, odio tener que vivir a la sombra de mi hermana, odio dejar mi vida de investigaciones solo porque mi hermana tuvo la grandiosa idea de viajar por el mundo y dejarnos en la calle, odio como cada hombre se me acercaba pensando que era ella, odio como me convenció de irnos de casa y que no le importara que mama se pusiera tan enferma, odio que cuando ella se murió tu me hiciste reemplazarla vistiéndome como ella y tratándome como si fuera ella; MAMA! YO NO SOY ELLA, ella malgasto su vida entre hombres sin importar destruir familias y la que aun lo sigue pagando soy yo!-

-hija, cariño yo lo siento no lo sabía- contesto al ver que la joven por fin había terminado de descargar toda su ira acumulada hacia años atrás.

-no mama, yo lo siento más, porque no quería verte sufrir mas y acepte volverme ella para que tú fueras feliz- llorando la joven se acerco a su madre para evitar que ella llorara.

-no Bulma es mía, yo sabía que Maron era caprichosa y que tu siempre odias que te llamara Marion.

-¿Por qué dices que aun sufres por lo que hacia Maron, Bulma?- interrumpió el señor que estaba también sorprendido de lo que había pasado su hija con tal de ver feliz a su mama.

-por nada en particular papa- respondió la joven tratando de disimular que llevada por el calor del momento hablo de mas.

-¿quién te trato mal Bulma? ¿Fue acaso Vegeta?- la mirada del señor se endureció nuevamente, lo último que esperaría del joven era que hiciera pagar a su hija por lo pecados cometidos por la otra.

-No papa, el nunca me dijo nada-

-Vegeta no necesita decirte nada, ¡simplemente lo haría! Esta es su casa, sus sirvientes, estás sola aquí, y yo prácticamente te vendí a él cuando le pedí dinero- las piezas encajaban perfectamente, Vegeta podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie nunca lo sabría.

-no papa, Vegeta no hizo nada enserio- trato de convencer la joven pero su papa sabia que ella mentía, a él nunca le podía mentir, así es como él las diferenciaba, Maron podía mentir descaradamente le salía tan natural; mientras que a Bulma cada que mentía y trataba de convencer a alguien de algo su cara de angustia era más notoria, más que convencer a los demás sonaba a querer convencerse a ella misma de lo que decía.

-nos vamos ahora mismo de esta cada hija- dijo fríamente el señor.

-recoge tus cosas y vámonos, ya le devolví su dinero a Vegeta así que ya no puede hacer nada para evitar que nos vayamos-

-no puedo papa, lo siento-

-¡Bulma nos vamos!-

-¡NO!, si esto acaba quiero irme bien, no a hurtadillas, quiero un divorcio, darle la libertad a Vegeta para que busque un amor verdadero es lo último que puedo hacer por el-

-hija…

-por favor el año de matrimonio esta por acabar, por favor no le digas nada, no quiero que el también sufra-

-está bien, pero nosotros nos vamos hoy, no puedo seguir aquí con esa farsa-

-lo se papa, solo te pido que por favor me aceptes de nuevo en casa- termino de decir la joven conteniendo las lagrimas ya sabía como iba a acabar todo esto.

-siempre hija, siempre-


	19. ¿Donde estas?

**¿Dónde estás?:**

Muy temprano en la mañana se encontraba el señor Brief dando vueltas por la casa, se notaba muy pensativo tal vez lidiando con sus demonios internos, de ponto sintió un mano que tocaba su hombro al confrontar a la persona noto que era su esposa la cual hablo.

-ya estamos listos cariño- hablo con ternura, sus ojos aun mostraban hinchazón y enrojecimiento ya que es normal que después de llorar a mares te deje un aspecto no tan agradable.

-está bien mi amor, ya es hora- contesto Teodoro a su esposa mirándola tal vez no en su mejor estado para ella pero para alguien que te mira con amor aun en pijamas te mira hermosa.

* * *

Con lo ocurrido Maya y Bardock sentían que debían regresar a su casa, estaban contentos de haber pasado un tiempo en familia pero también estaban un poco cansados ya que se removieron sentimientos tanto alegres como tristes, así que decidieron despedirse de todos en la cena.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de Milk era un desastre, estaba muy confundida y tenía que hablar con su amiga para aclarar las cosas, el día que su esposo le conto como se conocieron ellos dos entendió que su marido podía ser muy desprevenido y que no entendía la situación así que decidió darle por su lado y ya hablar primero con la joven antes de crear un caos.

-Disculpa Gema, ¿has visto a…. la señora?-

-bueno hoy en la mañana la vi salir con sus papas y creo que aun no regresan, pero no creo que demoren porque se fueron caminando-

-si es que ayer ya no la vi para cenar-

-si, su mama se disculpo por eso, parece que estaba muy cansada-

-gracias Gema puedes retirarte- la joven se quedo pensando en como comenzaría la plática ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención de los demás.

Empezó a caminar por toda la casa en busque de distracción hasta que encontró a Vegeta, tratando de huir sin ser notada se giro sobre sus tacones mientras se alejaba, pero resulto ser muy tarde.

-Milk, ¿sabes si ya regresaron mis suegros con mi esposa?-

-no, aun no regresan, ¿deseabas algo?-

-sí, verla- contesto sin pensar dos veces, al notar la cara de sorpresa de Milk, Vegeta trato de disimular un poco su respuesta- es que ayer estaba muy rara ella y Teodoro así que me preguntaba si estaban bien.

-es normal que te preocupes por tu esposa Vegeta, después de todo la amas ¿no?-

-dile a mi suegro que cuando llegue me busque en el estudio- sin decir más dejo a Milk sola.

-cobarde, huyes cuando estas todo sonrojado para evitar que lo vea, pero tu estas tan enamorado por tu esposa no lo sabes disimulas jumh!- termino de decir para darse vuelta y seguir vagando por la casa.

Era la hora de la comida y los únicos que faltaban a sentarse a comer eran los Brief, Vegeta tenía cara de pocos amigos, se le hacia una grosería que su esposa no estuviera presente ya que como señora de la casa tenía que atender a sus invitados, aunque ese pensamiento era el que trataba de meterse a su cabeza para justificar que pensara en ella todo el día la verdad es que estaba preocupado, desde la tarde de ayer no sabía de ella y en la mañana su suegra fue la que pidió permiso para salir, el quiso acompañarlos por algún motivo que no sabía, pero se contuvo y los dejo ir, entendió que era necesario que ellos estuvieran solos un rato pero ahora quería saber a dónde estaban.

-Vegeta hijo, no te preocupes por eso, tu esposa esta con sus papas- decía su tía al ver el seño fruncido de Vegeta

-es verdad hijo, ni que se fuera a escapar jajaja- contestaba Bardock ya que no recordaba a Vegeta tan alterado y mas porque su esposa no estuviera cerca.

-Ay papa que cosas dices- contesto Goku notando como la cara de Vegeta pasaba del enojo a la sorpresa, resultándole gracioso que la joven se escapara.

-además se fueron caminando y no llevaban maletas ni nada- termino de decir Milk ya que ella aun quería hablar con su amiga.

-así es, te imaginas dejar todo aquí y fugarse!, que pesado viajar sin ropa y tener que comprar todo de nuevo- seguía agregando comentarios Goku sin notar la mirada de asesino que le lanzaba su primo. Todos reían ante los comentarios imaginándose la fuga, menos Vegeta.

A él ningún comentario le hizo gracia, y menos el de la fuga, no, su esposa no había tal cosa, el no se lo permitiría, él era el que tenía que dejarla, no ella a él.

La puerta se abrió con varios sirvientes a recoger la mesa, Yuya noto que Vegeta apenas y había tocado bocado así que se le acerco.

-joven, ¿no fue de su agrado la comida?- Vegeta sin notar la pregunta mira a su nana

-¿ya llego la señora?-

-no, aun no joven-

-dígale que cuando llegue….-suspiro lentamente-

-¿si joven?- mirándose fijamente tratando de leerse el pensamiento mutuamente.

-Olvídalo, puedes retirarte- se levanto de la mesa y dejo a sus invitados, ellos lo miraron y entendieron que a lo mejor se había enojado por los comentarios que habían hecho.

Por muy maduro y adulto que sea, a veces podía llegar a convertirse en un niño chiquito que se enojaba si no lo dejaban jugar con su juguete favorito. Vegeta una vez que salió de su cuarto paso al jardín, necesitaba despejar su mente, hacia mucho que no pensaba en una cosa (o persona) tan detenidamente que hacía que se sintiera mareado, también estaba tornándose un dolor de cabeza. Cansado de ver todo por encima sin prestar una verdadera atención a lo que lo rodeaba subió a su cuarto, desgraciadamente no llego a él.

La puerta que tenía enfrente era la única a la que solo había entrado ahí una sola vez y eso fue para elegirla, ahora era muy diferente el color de las paredes, la decoración, el olor, todo la describía o eso creía ya que cuando se acerco al armario noto lo diferente que era su ropa a la que él había comprado, la de él si era de una tela cara, diseños exclusivos con incrustaciones que denotaban su estatus social; en cambio la otra era sin duda buena tela buena pero más sencilla y cómoda; se giro hacia el tocador y noto las joyas en orden como se habían puesto por primera vez así como los perfumes y cremas, nada se había movido de su lugar sin embargo la habitación olía a ella y eso lo noto, era suave el olor pero se percibía y a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos y separados se sentía tan familiar, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Cansado de torturarse mentalmente se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero escucho unos pasos cerca así que se regreso al cuarto de nuevo, tratando de adivinar si ya estaba el pasillo libre entre abrió la puerta.

-entonces Gema ¿no has notado rara a la señora?-

-la verdad sí, pero aun no he podido hablar con ella-

-si entiendo, ¿será que ya se haya cansado de todo lo que le pasa aquí y si se haya fugado?-

-hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada, siempre me cuenta todo pero ahorita con sus padres aquí me imagino que puede extrañar su vida anterior.-

-qué bueno que platiquen de todo, que envidia- contesto suspirando la sirvienta.

-bueno algunas historias son muy entretenidas y graciosas- dijo Gema conteniendo la risa, ya que solo de recordar le causaba gracia nuevamente.

-si ya me imagino lo que pasó al disfrazarse de hombre jaja- cuando lo escucho Vegeta le intrigo eso, ¿Qué había provocado que su esposa hiciera tal cosa?

-bueno será mejor que sigamos con la limpieza o el patrón se enojara- con el camino libre Vegeta salió y se dirigió a su cuarto con muchas cosas en la mente, la principal ¿Dónde estaba su esposa?

Ya estando en su cuarto demoro mas dando vueltas que arreglándose para salir, y su pregunta seguía sin cambiar ¿Dónde podía estar su esposa?, ¿Qué sitios podían haber visitado que aun no regresaban?, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho se dirigió a la entrada principal de su casa, tenía que buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras de ser necesario.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a buscar, no sabía prácticamente nada de ella, sus gustos no eran lo que imagino, cuando tuvo una cita con ella habían ido al parque y pasaron todo el día ahí, pero fuera no sabía nada.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- empezó su débil monologo.

-ella no debería de provocarme esto, ¿porque me volví débil?-

-ok ella no ha hecho nada, ¡pero me está volviendo loco!-

-tengo que buscara….

-no, ella tiene que regresar, yo soy quien la dejara no ella a mí-

-necesito un trago y alguien que me calme…..

Vegeta dejo su casa en busca de respuestas, que lamentablemente no serian contestabas por quien las habría creado, siempre terco y siempre creyendo tener la razón ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de verlo entrar a tal lugar? Este es el último sitio donde venía a ahogar sus penas, odiaba sentir el contacto de una mujer que había sido "usada" con anterioridad pero donde más podía aclarar su mente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad para ser más específicos en la nueva estación de trenes estaban los Brief

-papa ¿estás seguro de esto?- miro la joven a su padre que se notaba nervioso

-hija, es lo único que te puedo dar ahorita…..-

-¿tu crees que Vegeta sospeche?- termino de decir la joven cuando fue interrumpida por su madre-

-no lo creo hija, todo estará bien pequeña-

-entiende hija, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer ahorita, déjame regresarte tu libertad…..


	20. La despedida

**La despedida**

Cuando regreso a su casa ya estaba oscuro, se sentía un poco mareado debido al alcohol ingerido, por un momento había librado su mente completamente de cosas que no lo hacían sentirse bien, aunque también había olvidado que sus tíos se iban hoy así que necesitaba tomar una ducha y tratar de mantener la postura.

Al cerrar la puerta y emprender camino escucho pasos que provenían de afuera así que ya que estaba cerca atendió, sin imaginar que se toparía a sus suegros con su esposa, no lucían cansado pero tenía que tener atenciones con ellos.

-¿tienen hambre?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada a su esposa.

-estamos bien hijo- contesto su suegro para luego ir a abrazar a su hija.

-hija, ve a descansar, luces cansada-

-gracias papa- termino de decir para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-hijo, gracias por tu hospitalidad-

-de nada Teodoro, esta siempre será su casa-

-bueno nosotros nos iremos en la noche, así que venimos a recoger nuestras cosas-

-¿porque la prisa? ¿Mi esposa lo sabe?-

-sí, ya hablamos con ella, además tenemos que atender la empresa, no me puedo tomar tantos días de descanso-

-eso lo entiendo, pero su esposa ¿se puede quedar un tiempo más?-

-no puedo querido, amo a mi hija pero necesito estar con mi marido- se le acerco al oído y le susurro- además de que sin mí no puede ni dormir bien- lo último que Vegeta quería saber era eso, se sintió muy incomodo y los dejo alistar sus cosas.

No sabiendo el estado de su esposa mando a buscar a la sirvienta de su esposa, de la impresión hasta sobrio se puso, no es que estuviera tan afectado pero tampoco quería dar una mala impresión.

-¿me buscaba señor?- llego casi corriendo la joven.

-no sé si mi esposa ya habrá comido así que llévale algo de comer a su cuarto-

-está bien señor, permiso- antes de terminar de irse Vegeta la detuvo

-muchacha espera, te llamas Gema ¿verdad?-

-si señor-

-llévale algo de lo que ella acostumbra a comer-

-sí, sí señor, permiso- Gema lo último que pensó fue que Vegeta se comportara así, eso si había sido interesante de ver, el Vegeta de antes lo último que habría hecho es mandarle algo de comer, ya que "no estuvo a la hora de comer, ya no comerá" .

Una vez que Milk se entero que la joven estaba en casa, respiro y trato de mantener la postura, era ahora o nunca, pero al dar la vuelta vio que Gema se acercaba cargando lo que se imagino era comida así que se le acerco.

-Hola Gema, ¿llevas eso a la recamara de la señora?-

-si señora Milk-

-yo se lo daré, tengo cosas que me gustaría hablar con ella-

-pero el señor…..-

-por favor, mira que en mi estado es necesario contar con una amiga y…..- empezó a querer llorar, ante eso Gema le se dio por vencida y le dio la charola para retirarse-

-permiso- toco la puerta y abrió para ver que la joven estaba acostada-

-Milk, ¿qué haces trayéndome de comer?-

-te lo mandan, ¿me imagino que no has comido?-

-no tengo mucha hambre- contesto la joven un poco cansada-

-bueno, te importa ¿si me lo como? Este embarazo me está matando, estoy comiendo como Goku-

-tranquila, está bien-

-disculpa si parezco una entrometida pero necesito saber algo-

-sabes que nunca pensare eso de ti Milk-

-te lo agradezco pero después de esto, no estoy segura de que sigas pensando lo mismo-

-ok te escucho-

-este…. primero que nada me gustaría que seamos sinceras-

-te lo prometo Milk- miro la joven a su amiga, lo último que una embarazada necesita es estrés.

* * *

-querido ¿lo notaste?- dijo mirando un espacio vacío, estaba nerviosa

-sí, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de disimular- con cierto tono de molestia

-¿crees que está bien esto?-

-sí, solo espero que no demore mucho la espera- al terminar la abrazo tratando de mejorar los ánimos para tratar de no dar una mala impresión antes de irse.

* * *

-mi esposo me dijo que te conoce desde niños y tú eras su prometida- la joven miro nerviosamente a su amiga ya se sorprendió que esa fuera la razón de la actitud de Milk

-bueno mi hermana y yo… - contesto en un intento de desviar el cuestionamiento

-no hablo de tu hermana, hablo de ti…..Bulma-

-Milk yo….

-no estoy enojada, tus razones tendrás, solo te pido que de ahora en adelante confíes en mi- Milk sabía que la joven se podía sentir acosada ante tantos cuestionamientos, pero lo ella quería era hacerla sentir que no estaba sola -¿lo harás?-

Después de un momento en silencio la joven miro a su amiga a los ojos y sin poder detenerlo brotaron lagrimas, ante tal reacción se acerco más y la abrazo.

-discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-

-está bien, tú discúlpame a mí, es solo que no sabía como decírtelo, necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho y tantas veces quise hablar contigo y Gema pero tenía miedo de que pensaran o de que me odiaran -

-lo sé, pero tanto Gema como yo te apreciamos mucho-

-gracias-

* * *

-ella está aquí, realmente está aquí, no se fue- decía Vegeta mientras terminaba de bañarse, necesitaba sentirse limpio ya que estaba en su casa y podía o no toparse con ella.

Eso se había vuelto como una especia de ritual de "purificación" después de regresar de esos lugares tomaba un baño que mas para relajarse era para eliminar cualquier aroma que pudiera delatarlo. Ya casi cumplirían un año de matrimonio y según las clausulas ellos podían terminar el matrimonio, aunque en un principio la quiso dejar enseguida, con el tiempo aprendió a tratarla, a notar sus esfuerzos y después de saber lo que ella paso por hacerle su postre favorito le tomo cierto cariño o algo parecido y después de verla tan frágil y valiente al mismo tiempo, cálida y querida; no se parecía en nada a la joven que conoció antes, que no mostraba corazón y que a la menor provocación se iba con el primer hombre que pasaba.

Dejando su habitación bajo la sala donde lo esperaban el se había saltado la cena pero fue informado de que tenía que ir a la sala ya que sus suegros se despedirían de todos para luego partir a su casa.

-bueno ya que estamos todos presentes, nos gustaría a mi esposa y a mi despedirnos, se que puede resultar precipitado pero no podemos descuidar tanto la empresa- termino de decir el señor Brief.

-bueno Teodoro creo que pensamos lo mismo, ya que nosotros también regresaremos hoy mismo, y queremos aprovechar esta cena para agradecerles por estos días- termino de añadir Bardock.

-bueno papa Milk y yo también teníamos pensado irnos ya que últimamente se cansa más y necesita más reposo-

-Ahora todos se van….. Y lo hacen tan dramático que pareciera que están aquí por obligación- dijo un Vegeta enojado que a pesar de le gustaba la casa tranquila se sentía cómodo últimamente con la casa llena; era como antes cuando sus papas aun vivían.

-Vegeta querido no digas eso, aun estará mi hija aquí, así que no estarás solo- dijo sin pensar la señora Biefs a lo que la esposa de Vegeta en respuesta solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-aun así quiero que sepan que siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa- si no conocieran tan bien a Vegeta pensarían que su lado cursi afloro con esa invitación.

Una vez terminada que se despidieron todos en la entrada de la mansión se encontraban únicamente Vegeta y su esposa, él la miro de cerca y noto que sus ojos estaban vidriosos quería abrazarla en ese momento así que lentamente se acerco a ella.

-buenas noches Vegeta- dijo la joven volteando su rostro para confrontarlo y evitar la cercanía que sentía aproximarse.

-buenas noc….- ni termino la oración cuando noto que su esposa ya se había ido, era su impresión o ella había huido elegantemente.

Una vez sola en su cuarto se pregunto qué estaba pasando con la actitud de Vegeta, hace un instante sintió como si él la fuera a abrazar y eso se le hizo muy extraño, ya que el dijo que nunca la tocaría y cuando lo hacía era para dar un espectáculo y con la casa de nuevo vacía ¿a quien le quería probar algo o dar espectáculo?

Sin saber que su esposo debatía en su habitación el porqué de querer tenerla cerca, de tenerla a lado aunque fuera una simple conversación o abrazarla, aunque él dijo que nunca la tocaría ahorita sentía que estaba perdiendo esa batalla y no cumplir su palabra, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de forzarla, su cabeza era un lio, nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener a alguien de esa manera y eso para él no era bueno.


	21. La ultima noche

**La última noche.**

_-Vegeta…. Te amo…- decía la joven abrazando a su marido_

_-yo…._

_-shh no hace falta que digas algo, solo estando así contigo soy feliz-_

_-Quédate conmigo….- contesto Vegeta hacia su esposa mientras la abrazaba mas a el._

_-para siempre amor-_

_-te amo…..-_

_-Maron….._

* * *

Despertando abruptamente Vegeta se encontraba solo en su habitación, estaba lleno de sudor y su respiración se encontraba entrecortada nuevamente tenia esos sueños, esos que cada día se hacían más comunes, el con ella, juntos los dos, sentía claramente su piel sobre su cuerpo, caliente y tan suave con el perfume que la caracterizaba, el sentía que era una pesadilla tener esa clase de sueños ya que su cabeza se confundía a cada segundo.

Los sueños siempre era de dos clases: él y ella estaban juntos abrazados y entregándose en cuerpo y alma, aunque al principio le hacía sentir bien luego le recordaba la verdadera situación; el otro era que se iba sin decir ni esperar más y no volvía; y juzgando por como sentía un vacío a recordar ese sueño era aun peor que el otro, sentía que debía confesarle el plan que tuvo pero entendía que no sería todo color de rosa y dejarían las cosas en el olvido para comenzar de nuevo.

Cada día que pasaba aumentaba esa necesidad de tenerla, se sentía como león enjaulado, y sus visitas a ese lugar que del que no se sentía orgulloso de visitar se hacían más frecuentes pero ni eso ayudaba a lo que necesitaba; era a ella a quien necesitaba.

Vegeta no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su esposa noto que siempre estaba buscándola con la mirada y a pesar de que ella rara vez salía de la casa, el siempre parecía estar pendiente de sus salidas y llegadas, de su comida y pasatiempos, noto que ella amaba leer, adoraba estar en el jardín y siempre estaba componiendo cosas.

Siempre quería saber más de ella, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos lo más pronto posible ya que su matrimonio estaba por acabar y tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿realmente él quería tenerla cerca a la joven?

-Yuya, manda a llamar a la señora al estudio-

-si joven, permiso-

-Yuya…. ¿Como has visto a la señora estas últimas semanas?-

-muy bien señor, ¿por qué la pregunta joven?-

-no por nada en especial, bueno es que se veía triste cuando se fueron sus papas y demás…..

-ay joven, si no lo conociera, pensaría que finalmente acepto sus sentimientos-

-ya puedes retirarte Yuya-

* * *

La joven se encontraba meditando ya que últimamente su esposo se comportaba diferente, sentía que estaba siendo observada y cuidada, más que en un principio; sentía como si le faltara el aire y su corazón se agitaba cuando era llamada por él y no era nada agradable, tan pensativa estaba que no se percato de que Yuya estaba enfrente pasándole una mano con la cara para checar que reaccionara.

-joven, ¿está bien?-

-perdón Yuya, ¿que se le ofrece?-

-el joven la mando a llamar-

-¿y que es lo que se le ofrece?-

-me imagino que lo de siempre, su real presencia- contesto Gema, que acababa de entrar al salón.

-si Gema, ríete de mi- contesto la joven a su sirvienta que de unos días atrás hacia la fecha, siempre le hacia esos comentarios.

-Madame… le diré al señor que viene en camino- término de decir para retirarse y sin dejar que notaran que reía internamente ya que ella también pensaba eso.

* * *

-¿me mando a llamar?- entro la joven para encontrarse a su marido leyendo un libro.

-sí, este libro parece interesante, creo que te gustara- dijo entregando el libro a su esposa quien lo recibía.

-gracias- contesto secamente - si es todo….

Sin terminar la frase noto que Vegeta estaba muy cerca de ella, y fue agarraba desprevenida cuando su marido tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo pasaba detrás de su oreja, ante tal actitud la joven contenía la respiración ya que nunca lo había tenido tan cerca desde la ceremonia de boda, esa fue la última vez que se besaron.

Vegeta la miraba y a partir de la cercanía ya no sabía si era verdad o un sueño, realmente necesitaba sentirla así que quiso su mano que estaba anteriormente detrás en la oreja se deslizo hacia el cuello tratando de atraerla más cerca, pero no pudo llegar más lejos ya que entro Yuya.

-Señor, lo buscan- mirando la escena trato de disimular su asombro y apretando los labios borro la sonrisa que se le formo.

-perdón por interrumpir- trato de excusarse inútilmente ya que notaba la cara de Vegeta que se notaba muy molesto.

-está bien Yuya, permiso Vegeta- dijo la joven para salir corriendo.

Nuevamente solo Vegeta soltó un gruñido sin importar que estuviera su nana, se sentía tonto por dejarse llevar y quedando pensativo ignoro a su nana quien al notarlo tose para hacerle notar que aun esta ahí.

-joven, lo buscan-

-¿quién?

-de la empresa-

-hágalo pasar- termino de dar la orden para estar de solo de nuevo, reprochándose internamente de lo que había pasado espero a su visita; negocios y mas negocios, tenía que atender todo el trabajo y lo único que pensaba era en su esposa, miro por la ventana y ahí estaba jugando con el gato que una de sus sirvientas encontró y que ahora su esposa adoraba "Tama" que de bueno tenía ese gato, estaba pequeño y negro, flaco y chillón, sin embargo tenía toda la atención de ella, maldición otra vez pensando en ello, rápido tenía que continuar con su trabajo, así que cerró la cortina y se dispuso a intentar concentrarse.

Tanto lo intento que termino dormido entre tanto papel y de pronto escucho abrirse se puerta, por más que intentaba no podía moverse, estaba muy cansado así que solo espero a que la persona se fuera; de pronto sintió una mano acariciarlo se sentía suave.

-estas muy cansado, deberías dormir en nuestra cama- dijo la voz casi en susurro

-_"¿Qué?"_- pensó y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo que vio le quito el aliento, era su esposa que le acariciaba su cabellera.

-Vegeta, ni te enojes por interrumpirte, estabas dormido y sé que me estabas viendo desde aquí- decía acercándose para estar casi a la misma altura.

-tú solo atiendes a esa bola de pelo-

-¿celoso?- poco a poco se le fue acercando hasta juntar sus labios, suaves, tiernos, quería morderlos. Escucho como tocaban la puerta, la joven quería separarse pero Vegeta le agarro la cara que se fueran al carajo quien tratara de interrumpir este momento, hasta que el ruido se hacía mas y mas duro, luego total paz, escucho unos pasos alejados y se alegro cuando quiso jalar y acomodar a su esposa entre las piernas escucho que abrían la puerta.

-joven Vegeta- dijo mientras movía su hombro –despierte joven.

-¿Qué?- sueño todo había sido un sueño, ella nunca había estado ahí, pero ese beso se sintió muy real.

-Perdone por despertarlo es que su tío Bardock mando unas cartas -Vegeta las agarro y le pidió a Yuya dejarlo solo, su mente estaba peor que nunca y su corazón latía desenfrenado, sentía sus manos sudar y cuando creyó que estaba peor que nunca vio en su escritorio una manzana. No recordaba haber tenido una antes ahí ni que Yuya la hubiera dejado ¿entonces como había llegado eso ahí?

* * *

El corazón le latía, casi se le salía del pecho, sus rodillas se sentían como si fueran de gelatina, la puerta de su cuarto no era un gran apoyo pero resultaba buen refugio, nunca se imagino eso, ella solo quiso darle una ofrenda de paz y acabo…. Besada.

* * *

La cena fue en silencio Vegeta no quitaba la mirada de la joven, estaba embelesado de cada movimiento que hacía, ella por su parte trataba de ignorar eso; había sido torpe y ya no se repetiría.

-¿no fue de su agrado la cena joven?- pregunto Yuya, ya que apenas y había sido tocada.

-no, tengo hambre- contesto sin apartar la mirada de su esposa.

Terminada la cena Vegeta fue a su estudio, tomo una botella y lleno su copa de whisky, eso también se había hecho un habito, estando así, sus sentidos se concentraban menos y por ende pensaba menos, dejar de pensar era algo bueno ya que sus pensamientos eran pagados de ella y sabia que no era por falta de sexo, necesitaba sentirla a ella, terminando su tercera copa dejo su estudio y se fue a tomar una ducha fría, la noche estaba caliente y aun sentía incomodidad del sueño que tuvo en la tarde.

Así pasaron los días, la joven estaba buscando un libro en la biblioteca, no podía alcanzarlo y no encontraba escalones cerca, quiso tomar una silla pero eran pesadas así que trato de escalar el librero, mala fue su suerte que el zapato resbalara, sabía que no moriría de la caída pero no quería volver a lastimarse el pie mas sin embargo fue sostenida por Vegeta, la cogió de brazos y sostuvo un agarre firme, ella podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora y suspirando alivio se atrevió a hablar.

-gracias por evitar que me cayera, ya me puedes bajar- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara ya que sentía como sus mejillas estaban calientes del sonrojo.

-estas bien- dijo sin aflojar el agarre, el también podía sentir el corazón latiendo fuertemente, cuando la vio haciendo ese acto de "trepar el librero" sin notarlo corrió hacia ella y cuando ella resbalo sintió como si hubiera evitado un gran impacto, también recordó que de niños una de las gemelas osaba trepar arboles, ahora lo encontraba gracioso, poco a poco fue dejando en el piso a su esposa y cerrando de nuevo la distancia la miro, la joven tratando de poner distancia choco con el librero que al recibir el golpe se movió haciendo que todos los libros cayeran. Recibiendo la lluvia de libros Vegeta se puso de escudo y protegió a la joven, los dos se miraban atontados ninguno espero esa acción pero paso y sin previo aviso Vegeta la beso.

El beso fue delicado, tierno apenas y se sentía, poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado, sus manos las poso a cada lado de la cara de su esposa y como pidiendo permiso de entrar le sostuvo la cara. Ese beso era mejor que todos sus sueños aunque extrañamente parecido al del sueño del estudio, quiso atraer más a él a la joven cuando Gema entro.

-Madame se encuentra bien, escucho ruidos- presenciando la escena quiso disculparse e irse pero ese implicaba que pasara algo más que un beso.

-¡Gema!- casi grito la joven y alejándose de su esposo fue a donde su sirvienta - el desorden, te lo encargo- y salió del cuarto dejando a su esposo aun en la misma posición arrodillado en el piso.

-joven se encuentra bien, ¿esta lastimado?- dijo mirando que estaba con la mirada perdida, cuando se levanto y salió de cuarto dejando a una sirvienta con todo el trabajo.

Una vez en su recamara la joven trataba de calmarse pero sin éxito en un momento tendría que volver a ver a su marido para la cena, podía inventar una escusa para saltársela pero no sabía como lo tomaría su marido.

Durante la cena Vegeta no la miro en lo absoluto pero tampoco probaba bocado, cuando escucho a su esposa hablar, alzo la vista y vio su cara de preocupación, le estaba hablando desde hacía rato.

-Vegeta, ¿estás bien?- sonaba muy preocupada.

-¡Oh por Dios Vegeta! Estas sangrando- la miro extraña, ¿de qué hablaba? –Déjame ver esa herida- hasta que fue tocada reacciono, en efecto estaba herido y tenia rato de estar sangrando, el pensó que era sudor ya que estaba muy nervioso por la cena pero se había equivocado.

-estoy bien- contesto mirándose la mano con manchas de sangre.

-déjame atenderte ¡Yuya, tráigame unas vendas y desinfectante!- grito para que enseguida el llevaran las cosas.

Extrañamente no volvió a sentir dolor, solo sentía las manos agarrar suavemente su cabeza y limpiarla para luego poner un vendaje, él quería repetir el contacto y probar nuevamente esos labios pero cuando reacciono ella ya estaba lejos, dejo el comedor y volvió a su estudio tomo de nuevo su botella y se sirvió lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

Tres semanas desde incidente habían pasado la joven como nunca llevaba al cuenta, tres semanas de completo descontrol, por las noches podía escuchar vagamente a alguien hablando solo o vagando por la casa, abría querido pensar que era una fantasma pero lamentablemente reconocía la voz, ¿realmente estaba tan borracho como lo parecía? O ¿solo era para llamar la atención?, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que últimamente estaba muy cambiado con ella, desde aquel beso Vegeta a veces la visitaba cuando ella estaba en el jardín o en la biblioteca y decía visitaba porque nunca se lo había topado, aunque nunca se le acercaba mucho a veces cruzaban palabra, un saludo cordial y la dejaba sola de nuevo, hoy quiso ir a ver a los caballos así que dejo el libro que tenía en sus manos y dejo su cuarto.

Una vez ya en el establo cepillo a los caballos, no recordando cuando había sido la última vez que había montado uno así que busco una silla para salir a dar un recorrido, lastimosamente no había, tal parecía que no podría hacerlo, resignada salió del establo para ir a la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escucho a Vegeta atrás de ella.

-nada, solo quería dar una vuelta en el caballo pero no encontré sillas- contesto sin voltear ya que quería irse de inmediato.

-eso se puede arreglar-dijo con un tono coqueto y sin más se acerco a ella y la cargo, ante tal acción la joven solo pudo agarrarse ya que no entendía aun nada. Vegeta la llevo a donde estaba su caballo y la poso para que ella se sentara, una vez hecho el se monto atrás de ella y dio la orden de avanzar.

Paso un rato en silencio hasta que ella decidió empezar la plática, era necesario ya que se sentía muy incómoda.

-gracias, por tomarte esa molestia- dijo sintiéndose más apenada ya que por cada trote tenía que acercase al pecho de su esposo o se caería

-¿Cuál?- dijo acercando su boca a la oreja de la joven.

-esta, de dar un paseo conmigo- empezaba a latir su corazón, casi lo sentía en la garganta.

-¿esto? no es molestia, si te hace feliz, es un placer- dijo lo ultimo casi en susurro haciendo que se estremeciera mas la joven, Vegeta había decidido que haría su movida era ahora o nunca y viendo las reacciones se sintió complacido.

-creo que será mejor que regresemos, ya se está haciendo tarde-

-tienes razón- y acto seguido Vegeta indico al caballo regresar y acelerar su trote, al hacer eso la joven se pego completamente a él abrazándolo ya que podía caer y dolería mucho. Vegeta la sostuvo fuertemente y deseo tenerla así por más tiempo.

Llegando a la casa los recibía una Yuya con una gran sonrisa que los había visto partir así que no fue mucha su sorpresa verlos regresar aunque la imagen era bonita aun no podía cantar victoria.

-qué bueno que ya regresaron, la cena está servida- dicho eso se retiro y los dejo solos.

-creo que mejor nos apuramos a ir a cenar- dijo tratando de zafarse y bajar del caballo.

-sí, ya tengo hambre, permíteme- dijo bajando y cargándola de nuevo, al hacerlo la tuvo de frente y como la otra vez, la beso, tiernamente al principio para luego sujetarla y tratar de profundizar el beso.

Terminando el beso solo quedaron separados por una mínima distancia, al notar el nerviosismo de la joven, Vegeta paso su mano con el cabello en una caricia y bajarla para terminar delineando la cara de la joven.

-¿Qué haces Vegeta?- esa pregunta que hacia la joven era la misma que él se hacía, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No lo sé- trato de volver a elimino pero fue detenido.

-Vegeta será mejor que entremos- apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Vegeta para evitar que se acercara de nuevo. Viendo esa reacción no le quedo de otra q aceptarlo. Una vez dentro cenaron en silencio y sin mirarse. Muchas cosas habían en la mente de los dos, cuando acabo de comer la joven se disculpo por dejar la mesa y se retiro a su cuarto.

Vegeta que solo le respondió casi en susurro y aun sin cambiar posición en la mesa pensó en que haría o mas bien que estaba haciendo, era mas que notorio que ya no podía controlarse, a la menor provocación se le acercaba y casi en automático la besaba para terminar siempre deseando mas. Así que una vez mas dejo su asiento y se fue al estudio a ahogar sus penas luego pensaría que mas haría.

* * *

Despertó no sabiendo donde estaba, el daba aun vueltas la cabeza, como el cuarto totalmente oscuro no podía enfocar bien su vista pero sentía a alguien junto a él, no reconocía bien quien era pero muy bien, estaba seguro que no era un hotel ni un burdel ya que la decoración era muy diferente, trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo su acompañarte se movió y por fin visualizo quien era.


	22. Todo acabo

**Todo acabo:**

-¿Como viene a parar aquí?- murmuro casi en susurro, tratando de levantarse sin mover mucho a su compañera, conteniendo su respiración y rezando al mismo tiempo para que no se despertara.

Su compañera apenas y se movió cuando él se termino de levantar de la cama, agradeció mucho no haberla despertado, no quería lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos aun. Se vistió como pudo ya que aun no salía el sol, salió de la habitación deseando que nadie lo viera huir.

Una vez que llego a su habitación se quedo pensando en como había el llegado a hacer eso, apenas y recordaba haber tomado más de lo usual, tratando de despejar su mente se metió a bañar y así de tratar de calmar su alma y conciencia. Cuando se estaba bañando noto que tenía ciertas marcas en su cuerpo, algo raro ya que nunca lo permitía odiaba ser marcado por cosas que pasaban en una "noche de desenfreno" pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo, se sentía más miserable aun, ¿había forzado mucho las cosas? ¿La había lastimado?; el agua no estaba limpiando sus penas, las empeoraba, una vez terminado su baño se vistió y espero a que amaneciera, el mareo ya se había ido, aun sentía la boca seca, giro su cabeza hacia donde había dejado la muda del día anterior la cogió y noto que su olor había cambiado, tenía la esencia de su compañera y por fin ya estaba totalmente sobrio, tenía que empezar a recordar lo ocurrido para tratar de emendar lo que había hecho.

Esperando una hora prudente llamo a quien ocupaba el cargo de abogado de la familia que a su vez era su mejor amigo y primo, sabía lo que le pasaría una vez que hablara con el pero necesitaba hacerlo para poder seguir adelante.

El desayuno lo pidió en su estudio y advirtió que no quería ninguna molestia con excepción de su primo.

"_Termino su bebida, ya había olvidado cuantas había tomado pero aun se sentía sobrio, decidió ir a dar una vuelta, llego al lugar de siempre y vio que había una chica nueva con cierto cabello azul, la pidió para y fue llevado a una de las habitaciones, la joven parecía nerviosa daba la impresión de que era su primera vez en el negocio, se le acerco poco a poco tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda pero ante eso la joven empezó a temblar mas, tomando un mechón de su cabello se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja y le hablo._

_-solo respira, no te hare nada que no quieras-_

_-perdón, es que es mi primera vez de esta forma-_

_-tranquila… eres muy hermosa, quieres platicar un momento, no quiero sentir que voy muy rápido a algo, a pesar de lo que hago y haces lo último que haría sería forzarte._

_-gracias, ¿perdón como debo llamarle?-_

_-Vegeta está bien-_

_- ¿y como desea llamarme?- dijo mostrándose un poco más en confianza y tratando de verse mas cómoda con Vegeta._

_-Maron- contesto sin pensar siquiera, fue algo así como en automático. _

_-está bien como usted diga, y dígame ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-_

_-cosas, la verdad es que no tenía pensado pasar hoy por aquí, pero ciertas circunstancias me terminaron trayendo-_

_-eso parece, ¿problemas en casa?- dijo observando el anillo que indicaba el estado civil de Vegeta…"_

Su corazón latía a mil, sentía que se le saldría en cualquier minuto, maldito Kakarotto porque aun no se dignaba en llegar a la casa. Por el teléfono no pudo dar un buen argumento para solicitar su presencia tan repentinamente pero era urgente no quería que eso pasara del día de hoy.

Tomando su taza de café se dispuso a caminar hacia la ventana mientras seguía tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

"_-¿leer la mente es tu fuerte?- contesto con ironía odiaba hablar con extraños sobre sus problemas._

_-no, solo quería hacer conversación, aunque parece que más bien intentas olvidar-_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-_

_-mi padre también tomaba y salía a mitad de la noche a vagar-_

_-yo no lo soy tu padre, mejor demuéstrame como matar el tiempo de una mejor forma- dijo levantándose y quitándole la copa que ella tenía en la mano._

_-ya que eres tan caballeroso, será el mejor tiempo que hayas tenido nunca- termino de decir para terminar de cerrar el espacio que tenían los dos y besarlo._

_El beso empezó justo como él lo quería, lleno de deseo, en su cabeza su historia ya estaba empezando a tomar la forma que tanto ansiaba, ella era la que besaba y la que tenía en sus brazos, su gran deseo parecía tener por un fin, aunque solo se parecían en el cabello y eso hasta ahorita le parecía suficiente para satisfacerse._

_Entre besos y caricias seguían disfrutando del licor costoso que Vegeta había pedido para luego empezar a quitar las piezas que estaban de mas hasta quedar sin nada que interrumpiera lo que vendría a continuación."_

* * *

En su habitación se encontraba la joven, apenas y quería moverse, se sentía extraña, adolorida pero de una forma positiva, nada mas de recordar lo acontecido se sonrojo, todo parecía un sueño. Cuando termino de despertarse noto que se encontraba sola en la habitación, se levanto pero aun sentía sus piernas débiles, entro al baño buscando a su acompañante pero lo encontró vacío, regreso a la cama y noto el lado donde él había estado estaba frió el la había dejado sola hace mucho.

Tomo un baño para relajarse pero ocurrió lo contrario las imágenes regresaban a su mente.

"_Hacía mucho que se había ido a dormir así que le sorprendió escuchar que alguien entraba a su habitación sin nada de cuidado, tratando de enfocar su mirada descubrió quien era, su presencia era algo imposible de creer si no fuera por la poca coordinación que tenia y delataba su estado, levantándose de la cama se le acerco_

_-¿estás bien?- dijo notando que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie._

_-shhh la vas a despertar- escucho un leve susurro en modo de respuesta_

_-¿quieres que te lleve a tu recamara?-_

_-shhh-_

_-ok, ¿qué quieres hacer?- dijo notando que nada de lo que dijera haría algún cambio de actitud al invitado sorpresa._

_Acercándose poco a poco fue tomada de los hombros para luego sentir como la tomaban de la barbilla y recibía un beso, fue arrinconada y sentía como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo y junto a su oreja sentía la respiración de su compañero que había empezado a besarla en el cuello ella aun contenía su respiración ante tal sorpresa así que lo que ocurrió después era algo que ni en sueños había imaginado."_

Se dirigió a desayunar ya que por lo anterior se había quedado dormida y lo último que quería era enojar a su esposo por no estar presente, aunque internamente se debatía ya que desde hacia tiempo aunque lo negara tenia ratos pensando en hablarle con la verdad a su marido y tratar de componer todo, el tendría sus motivos para enojarse, pero también había notado que él había cambiado con ella, su trato era mejor y lo había cachado espiándola innumerable de veces.

Sin más entro al comedor y espero a topárselo, cuando vio que su alimento era servido noto que estaba sola, sin esperar más pregunto a alguien por su marido y la respuesta que obtuvo la sorprendió mas, el se había encerrado en su estudio y no quería que nadie lo molestara, así que con muchas dudas en la cabeza trato de comer.

* * *

Escuchando que su esposa ya estaba en el comedor aprovecho para salir sin ser notado, ya que su primo demoraba mucho y el ya no podía aguantar más, dejo dicho al portero que iría a alcanzar a su primo; mientras cabalgaba su mente seguía dándole recuerdos que lo hacían ser la peor cosa que el mundo había traído jamás.

"_-Vegeta….. Más fuerte….- decía la mujer disfrutando cada momento como nunca._

_-Maron…..- esa era la única respuesta que emitía, Vegeta estaba en su propio mundo, en el cual a quien tenía debajo era lo prohibido y su más grande deseo._

_-Vegeta…. Esto sí es estar con un hombre de verdad- dijo sin pensar que eso había regresado a la realidad a su acompañante. _

_-tú no eres Maron…. Pero eres una cualquiera como ella- quitándose de encima empezó a buscar su ropa para salir de ahí._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡No creas que solo por tu dinero ya puedes tratarme así!- contesto hirviendo en cólera la mujer mientras se levantaba de la cama para bloquear la salida._

_-cállate y quítate de mi camino- sus sentidos estaban peor que antes apenas y podía moverse, pero podía infundir el suficiente miedo para alejar a la mujer antes de cometer algo peor y dejarla tirada y apenas irreconocible._

_Sintiendo miedo por ella misma mejor se movió ya que era mejor huir a tentar su suerte."_

Llego a la estación de trenes donde apenas y estaba bajando su primo, estaba sudando frio ya que tendría que hablar de algo que no lo orgullecía y esperar su ayuda.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? Tu llamada tan repentina es muy extraña-

-no, no estoy bien, necesito un favor-

-está bien, cuéntame que pasó-

-Quiero que ahorita mismo como mi abogado me arregles el divorcio con mi esposa- dijo serio y ocultando la rabia.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-tú y yo ya habíamos creado un documento donde se habían establecido ciertas clausulas por si el matrimonio no funcionaba; que eran las reparticiones de tierras y que le tocaría a ella de la fortuna de mi familia y demás, así que quiero que ahora las hagas efectivas.-

-Vegeta, ¿Qué paso?, si tu y ella tuvieron alguna pelea es porque los dos son de carácter fuerte y pueden llegar a tener diferentes opiniones, pero eso no es motivo para que se separen-

-No es eso, ¡este matrimonio se fue al carajo! Así que Kakarotto por una vez en tu vida hazme el favor de hacer lo que te pido sin repelar-

-no te entiendo Vegeta, ¿Qué carajos pasa por tu cabeza?-

-solo hazlo- terminando de dar una orden que un favor condujo a su primo al registro donde estaba guardado aquel documento. Sin hablarse siquiera esperaron a que fuera efectivo el documento para hacer valido el divorcio. Pasaron ahí casi todo el día ya que aunque fuera más demorado el proceso Vegeta uso sus influencias para agilizar el papeleo al final del día laboral terminaron así que teniendo tiempo Goku siguió a su primo a la casa antes de tomar el último tren, esperando también que todo solo fuera una gran pelea que habían tenido ya que Vegeta se mostraba más calmado.

Aunque eso aparentaba la verdad es que había terminado de recordar todo.

"-_Vegeta – susurro después de terminar el beso, su cabello y ropa estaban en desorden, el verla así era un sueño que el tenia, su boca sabia diferente a las veces anteriores y era porque él había bebido, su cuerpo estaba caliente y apenas y podía respirar, esa era las reacciones que le producía esa persona que se colaba en sus pensamientos noche a noche y que por fin podía probar lentamente._

_-shh…. Tu eres mi esposa y ahora serás mi mujer….- la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, se coloco enzima y volvió a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo._

_-Vegeta, por favor detente- contestaba con voz nerviosa la joven, estaba temblando y sentía los ojos llenarse de lagrimas._

_-he sido bueno y paciente contigo, así que se buena conmigo…..Maron- le decía al oído mientras su mano llegaba a su intimidad para querer acariciar mas._

_-Vegeta por favor no….- su voz apenas y salía en un susurro._

_-ya sé que dije que nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros, pero eso lo dije por que odiaba recordar en todos aquellos que te tuvieron antes.- Poco a poco iba deshaciéndose de la ropa de los dos, tal parecía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo._

_-Vegeta te equivocas… yo nunca…-_

_-shhh…. Yo te vi con Raditz y aquí todo el mundo sabía qué clase de hombre es-_

_-¿Qué?- lo miro a los ojos y entendió todo, por fin su odio tenía una explicación, ya todo estaba más que claro. –Vegeta, espera lo puedo explicar….. .yo…- tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón y resistiéndose a sus caricias quería explicar todo y terminar por una vez con esto._

_-shh…. Tranquila lo sé todo y como se que desde que estás conmigo no has estado con nadie más te demostrare en lo que me convertiste- dijo acariciando y besándola por todo el cuerpo, los brazos de ella que antes estaban en medio de su pecho tratando de alejarlo ahora estaban arriba de su cabeza, el los había quitado y subido para tener mejor acceso a todo._

_-Vegeta me lastimas…..- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Vegeta paro en su viaje de explorar todo el cuerpo para limpiarle sus lagrimas._

_-tranquila, no te lastimare, créeme cuando te digo que te llevare al cielo, hasta ahorita ninguna se ha quejado de que sea un amante egoísta- dijo evitando comentar el error que había tenido anteriormente._

_La cara de sorpresa de la joven era indescriptible, Vegeta con otras, todo este tiempo con otras, nunca creyó que eso pasara, tonta de ella que creía que él le guardaría respeto aunque dijera que no la tocaría._

_-¿creíste que yo tenias prohibida la diversión?- dijo en tono sarcástico para luego empezar a besarla de nuevo; todo los sentimientos que tenía en su pecho fueron nublados antes las sensaciones que él estaba despertando en ella, estaba perdiendo una gran batalla y todo a manos de las caricias que recibía, la tocaba de manera que se sentía frágil, así que cuando el entro en ella se sintió morir, para luego sentir placer y tratar de corresponder de la misma manera aun sin saberlo hacer."_

Cuando llegaron a la casa Vegeta le informo a Yuya que mandara a llamar a la señora y que la esperaban en el estudio, esto a la ama de llaves le dio mala espina, ya que ella había visto como el salía del cuarto de la señora de madrugada cuando aun no salía el sol. De momento se había alegrado pensando en que todo había quedado atrás pero ahora con esa actitud nada bueno parecía avecinarse.

* * *

La joven bajo los escalones recordando lo que podía llegar a ser la pauta para que Vegeta la perdonara y empezar de cero su matrimonio; él la amaba.

"_-Vegeta…- repetía su nombre una y otras vez en éxtasis total la joven._

_-te amo…. Maron…- dijo Vegeta antes de terminar, para luego salir de ella y abrazarla a él."_

Se detuvo abruptamente, que tonta era, el mencionaba el nombre de "Maron" no el de ella, el estaba enamorado de alguien que ya no estaba con ellos, ¿acaso ella podía hacer que Vegeta la amara de igual o mayor forma a como ama a su hermana?, y ¿si la desprecia después de contarle todo? Su ánimo cambio y esperando que todo saliera bien toco la puerta que abriría después de escuchar un "Adelante".

Vegeta lucia serio y no hizo contacto visual, a lo mejor sentía pena por como se habían dado las cosas así que tratando de cortar el hielo saludo.

-buenas noches Vegeta-

-siéntate- contesto sin responder el saludo- Por si no lo notaste aquí esta Kakarotto- dijo haciendo que la joven volteara la cara en busca de Goku que se encontraba en el balcón.

-perdón no lo había visto, buenas noches Goku-

-buenas noches- contesto olvidando el tono serio que había tenido anteriormente.

-El motivo por el cual te mande a llamar es para que me firmes estos papeles- dijo aun sin mirarla a la cara, a la joven eso sorprendió ya que nunca antes le había pedido algo así.

-¿Qué son estos documentos Vegeta?- dijo buscando sus ojos ya que no entendía bien que pasaba.

-los documentos del divorcio, ahora firma donde dice tu nombre al final- dijo por fin mirándola a la cara.

-¡¿Qué?!- ni terminaba de oír bien y ya estaba de pie apoyada en el escritorio.

-Kakarotto, déjanos solos por favor- sin poder repelar mas, Goku abandono la sala sin antes dar una mirara de enojo a su primo, ya que era más que obvio que la joven nada de esto sabia.

-permiso- dijo mas para sí que para que lo escucharan.

-Vegeta ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿divorcio?- Vegeta apenas y sostuvo la mirada, ya no podía estar con ella, no después de lo que había pasado, el la había forzado.

-yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ¡solo firma para ya no tener que vernos nunca más!- no podía darse el lujo de tenerla cerca, el rompió la promesa de no tocarla además de forzarla.

-¡¿Por qué de la nada sales con eso?!- la desesperación estaba llenando cada uno de sus poros, estaba harta de todo, acaso ¿no importaba nada de lo que había ocurrido anoche?

-no es de la nada, ya había pensado en ello desde hace tiempo-

-entonces, ¿lo de anoche?-

-¡fue un gran error del cual me arrepiento cada maldito segundo!- escupió para tratar de convencerse a él más que a ella, quería que hubiera un corte limpio pero tal parecía que no pasaría.

-¿entonces para ti?... ¿Solo soy un objeto del que ya te aburriste y te quieres deshacer lo más rápido que puedas?- esa respuesta si lo sorprendió pero describió perfectamente la situación, el si la había tratado como un trofeo al cual podía presumir en las fiestas de sociedad y en lo privado tratarla peor que una basura. Aunque ella hubiera tenido el pasado que tenia, el no era mejor.

-Tómalo como quieras…. ¡Solo firma y ya! Al fin y al cabo no pienso dejarte en la calle, tendrás lo que te corresponda como le dije a tu padre en el momento en que pedí tu mano- levantándose de su asiento se quito de su escritorio y empezó a caminar, una vez que estaban espalda contra espalda, exhalo.

- Entiéndelo ya de una vez, esto harto de verte aquí, nunca, nunca serás esa persona que yo necesito a mi lado, a la que ame, con quien quiera tener hijos y envejecer a su lado; firma de una vez y terminemos con eso- sin poder contener sus lagrimas las dejo correr libremente y agradeció no tenerlo de frente para no sufrir más humillaciones por mostrarse afectada ante esas palabras que estaban desgarrando su alma.

-Hoy saldré de viaje, así que tienes cinco días para que regrese y ya no estés aquí ¿entiendes eso?- se acerco a la puerta dejando sola en el estudio a la joven con el corazón destrozado, ni cuando murió su hermana se sintió tal mal, pero a diferencia esta vez se sentía usada así que sin más firmo el documento.

Al salir del estudio se encontró a Goku, quien lucía muy nervioso y apenado, el se acerco a ella, al notarlo seco sus lagrimas y trato de mostrarse calmada.

-Bulma, lo siento, te juro que yo no sabía nada- temblaban los dos pero por diferente motivo.

-lo sé, no te preocupes, todo estará bien- trato de darle una sonrisa pero las lagrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, al verlo Goku la abrazo, había escuchado toda la conversación y sabia que su primo era un total estúpido, de haber sabido que algo así hubiera pasado, nunca hubiera dejado que ellos se reencontraran.

-lo siento mucho Bulma- dijo tratando de consolarla, cuando Yuya y Gema se acercaron, habían visto salir a Vegeta minutos atrás casi corriendo, cuando estaban los cuatro la joven se separo de Goku y le pidió a Gema acompañarla a su cuarto mientras que Yuya se quedaba en la sala con Goku, ahí fue donde supo todo lo ocurrido, viendo la hora que era alentó al joven a irse a su casa, mostrando cierta negación fue obligado a irse ya que Yuya había usado la escusa de: " Que pasaría si mientras usted está aquí, su esposa tiene algún problema con su embarazo". Sin tener algún argumento válido dejo la casa para tomar el último tren.

Mientras tanto Yuya subió a la habitación de al joven, cuando entro vio que no había vuelta atrás así que con dolor en su corazón ayudo a empacar.

-Señora, ¿esto donde guardo esto?- pregunto agarrando ciertos vestido.

-en su lugar Yuya, nada de esto me pertenece….. Y llámame Bulma, por favor- dijo acercándose a abrazarla, cuando termino se dio la vuelta y busco en el baúl que tenía un regalo que había hecho para ella.

-esto es para ti, quería dártelo para tu cumpleaños pero….. Espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo entregándole una frazada tejida a mano, ella había visto como la joven la hacía pero nunca pensó que sería un regalo para ella, lo que le extraño mas es que era algo recién había notado que le faltaba y que estaba pensando comprar pero aun no tenía el dinero suficiente ya que cosas así eran muy caras por la mano de obra y el material de lana fina.

-joven yo…..- no pudo terminar su oración ya que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas se escaparon, en contestación recibió otro abrazo.

-cuídese mucho Doña Yuya- digo la joven tomando una maleta y con ayuda de Gema su baúl de ropa, empezando a salir de la habitación.

-¿pero a donde irá a esta hora?, el último tren ya salió- argumento la señora para evitar que saliera la joven de la casa.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo ya no pertenezco aquí, así que es mejor que ya me vaya- poco a poco empezaron a desplazarse hacia las escaleras pero cuando llegaron dos sirvientes tomaron sus cosas y las ayudaron, al terminar de bajar notaron que en la sala estaban todos los sirvientes, algunos llorando, otros abrazados conteniéndose y otros entregando la mejor sonrisa a la persona que estaba por irse, a quien juzgaron y al final llegaron a conocer y querer. La joven no pudo contenerse y se despidió de cada uno de ellos agradeciéndoles cada aprendizaje que llego a tener con ellos y deseándoles lo mejor.

El chofer apareció sin ser llamado y ofreció llevarla a cualquier lugar, sin poder resistirse ya que todos se lo pidieron acepto, cuando estaba por subir Yuya se acerco.

-¿Cómo supo de mi cumpleaños si nunca lo mencione? Y ¿Cómo supo que yo necesitaba una frazada?- pregunto recordando que ella nunca le contaba a nadie de sus necesidades y su cumpleaños no lo celebraba.

-tengo mis medios- contesto dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo para luego partir.

Todo había acabado, Yuya y Gema eran las ultimas en quedar en la entrada de la mansión esperando que en algún momento regresara el carruaje, Yuya se giro para estar de frente a Gema y notando lo destrozada que estaba hablo.

-Ay Gema, que tonta soy, sin la señora aquí… tu ya no eres necesaria, por el señor ni te preocupes ya hablare con el - Gema se seco las lagrimas entendiendo lo que había escuchado, así que sin esperar más salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

* * *

En la puerta de un gran hotel fue dejada la joven, después de que se despidiera el chofer; camino hacia la recepción y espero ser atendida.

-buenas noches, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar Madame?- dijo el recepcionista sorprendido de que a estas horas llegar a un cliente.

-tengo una habitación reservada a nombre de Bulma Brief-

-si madame- contesto el señor después de buscar el nombre – ya esta pagada la habitación y no tiene fecha de vencimiento su estancia, aquí esta su llave-

Nunca creyó que su papa tuviera razón al hacer todo el movimiento que hicieron ese día, pero ahora le agradecía haber previsto esto, estando en su habitación realizo la llamada que tanto ansiaba hacer.

* * *

El paradero de Vegeta era un misterio pero todos en la casa sabían que volvería en cinco días, así que decidieron continuar con la rutina de siempre para evitar más molestar.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba meditando, el hace años sufrió por ella, pero ahora cuando por fin venia la oportunidad de componer las cosas la había lastimado mas.

-no supe manejar mis impulsos y dañe a lo que más amaba, prefiero dejarte ahora a terminar odiado para siempre, si te lastime espero me perdones ya que yo nunca lo hare, por eso Maron te regreso tu libertad, por eso Maron se feliz- expresaba Vegeta a la orilla del mar donde se encontraba, rogando a la luna por la felicidad de alguien a quien amaba.

Fin


	23. Epilogo

**Epilogo: **

Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer todo lo ocurrido, aunque a veces desearía que hubiera sido diferente se que en ese momento nada de lo que hubiera hecho serviría, ahora me encuentro tratando de cambiar ya que llegue a tocar fondo y me desconocí, también dañe a mucha gente, con todo lo ocurrido estoy seguro de que si mis padres me hubieran visto se hubieran horrorizado de ver en el monstruos en que me convertí.

Haciendo memoria al pasado recuerdo los cinco días en los que deje mi casa, cuando regrese ya muy de noche por demoras del tren y por la tormenta que impedía avanzar mas rápido, así que el viaje demoro más de lo habitual, cuando al fin llegue a casa vi todo oscuro Yuya no estaba esperándome y realmente no me importo ya que era muy tarde para que ella estuviera haciéndolo así que subí en silencio a mi cuarto y me arroje a la cama, cuando por fin desperté ya pasaba de medio día así que me dirigí al baño para luego salir a buscar algo de comer, cuando me senté note que cada uno de los sirvientes me miraban y sin prestarles atención mande a llamar a Yuya, ella me conto que había prescindido de los servicios de Gema ya que únicamente se había contratado para ser sirvienta de mi ahora ex esposa, para cuando termine quise dirigirme a mi cuarto para descansar ya que por alguna extraña razón aun me sentía cansado pero sin imaginar mis pies me llevaron a otro lado y termine en la puerta de la habitación ella, parecía que mi cuerpo estaba desconectado de mi cerebro ya que tome la perilla y entre en silencio, vi que aun estaban todas sus cosas, así que me dirigí a donde estaba Yuya y le pregunte por ella.

Cuando la cuestione me dijo que Maron se había ido el mismo día que yo y la razón de que sus cosas estuvieran ahí dijo que: "_Nada de eso le pertenecía_".

_-Tonta, todo eso es tuyo y de nadie más, todo fue hecho especialmente para ti-_ esa fue mi respuesta cuando regrese a su recamara; recuerdo que la primera vez que entre a escondidas a su recamara todo olía a ella; y ahora, no había quedado nada ni huella de ella o su olor, es como si nunca hubiera estado aquí; aun divagando en su recamara note un vestido colgado cerca de la puerta del baño el cual yo no había comprado, al mirarlo de cerca pude notar algo.

_-Ese es el vestido que se había roto, cuando ella se cayo del árbol, lo compuso ella con sus propias manos y claro prescindiendo de uno de sus vestidos, al final ese fue el resultado-_ dijo Yuya entrando a la habitación, extrañamente el vestido aun olía a ella y si antes se veía muy sencillo para mi gusto, ahorita lucia extrañamente como ella vestiría.

_-¿Qué le haremos a todas las cosas señor?-_ cuando me pregunto no supe que responder y siendo honesto aun no sé, así que simplemente tome aquel vestido y salí, hasta el día de hoy todo sigue intacto; aun no entiendo por que lo conservo así.

Paso un mes hasta que Kakarotto se digno en contestarme el teléfono ya que desde ese día no respondía mis cartas y cuando lo visitaba nunca estaba, hasta esa fecha supe que ya había nacido su hijo al cual llamo Gohan en honor al abuelo, así que tiempo después vinieron los tres a visitarme; el niño era una copia exacta de el con el carácter de la mujer, los tres se veían bien, la vida les sonreía a ellos; "Que envidia" pensé, una vez que se instalaron Milk se fue con Yuya llevando a su hijo con ella, tal parecía que ya tenia planeado dejarnos solos. La platica fue algo surrealista, sabia que habría regaños y reclamos por parte de el, pero lo que nunca me imagine saber fue la explicación de los paquetes que Kakarotto traía con el, eso fue algo que termino de hundir mi mundo aun en ruinas, traía las cartas y fotos que intercambiaron ella y el antes de que yo la cortejara.

_-Vegeta, Milk me convenció de hacer esto y solamente lo hago porque ella me lo pidió, pero te dejo en claro que si me llego a enterar que tomas represarías en contra de mi amiga, te las veras conmigo, ¿entendiste?-_ sus palabras sonaban muy serias y para ser honestos fue la primera vez que sentí que miedo a manos de él.

Viendo esas fotos y cartas supe que mi primo tenía toda la razón para odiarme, yo nunca me case con Maron, _"Estúpido"_ ahora todo estaba claro, todos sus gustos eran diferentes, tanto en la ropa como en su forma de ser; ahora entiendo por que Teodoro había reaccionado así en su ultima visita, "_¿Cómo fui tan ciego?"_, la sed de venganza que tenia dentro de mi me cegó completamente y no note esos detalles que todos vieron.

Mi ex esposa Marion, que raro suena ahora, en efecto estudio lejos e incluso se vistió de hombre para poder seguir estudiando, Kakarotto me confirmo que la fecha en que yo vi a Maron con Raditz, Marion también se encontraba cerca pero ellas dos nunca se cruzaron y al yo decir que la había visto Marion pensó que había descubierto su identidad. Que tonto fui al no notarlo, aunque eso no fue lo peor, recapacitando también recordé algo de la única vez que estuve con ella, en ese momento sentí que era algo lógico, ya que casi en el año que estuvimos juntos ella no estuvo con nadie así que creí que esa era la razón del porque de la incomodidad de estar entrar en ella, pero aparte de forzarla a estar conmigo yo le arruine por completo su primer experiencia, por eso es que la sentía aferrarse tanto a mí.

Recuerdo también que después de mi regreso Yuya empezó a llamarme "Señor" cosa que me molestaba, ella fue mi nana y me conocía mejor que nadie, pero entendí que ella también estaba decepcionada de mí, así que lo entendí y trabaje para ganarme de nuevo su confianza y cariño, esta de mas decir que deje de frecuentar las casas de las cortesanas y modere mi bebida, trabaje más y viaje menos, establecí nuevamente los lazos familiares y les pedí perdón a mis tíos y a la esposa de mi primo y a el; también tuve un arranque debo de confesar y fui a ver a los Brief lamentablemente solo fui recibido por la señor, ella se mostro amable, disimuladamente y sin éxito me atreví a preguntarle por su hija y después de un silencio incomodo y una sonrisa torpe contesto que solo una vez ella la había llamado y les dijo que nos habíamos separado, esa fue la última vez que supo de ella o al menos eso me dijo.

Fue algo desesperado que saliendo de la casa de los Brief no me regresara enseguida si no que me quedara unos días mas, creí que la señora Brief me había mentido y ocultaba a Marion o su paradero; todo fue inútil, la señora llevo sus días con mucha normalidad, el único día que la note agitada fue cuando regreso su marido ya que había organizado un almuerzo con todos los trabajadores, ¿Como era posible que llevaran una vida tan tranquila sin saber el paradero de su hija?

_"Que gente tan extraña"_

Desde entonces ya ha pasado un año completamente desde que la vi la ultima vez, ni un centavo había sido movido de la cuenta que le había hecho, igual que con las propiedades, era como si ella hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y no la culpo pero siendo sincero me gustaría saber que ella está bien y que es feliz.

Ahora mismo me dirijo a otro viaje, este en especial es largo ya que es hacia un pequeño pueblo de no más de mil habitantes esta recientemente floreciendo mucho y es gracias a el nuevo alcalde que aunque tenga según he oído una fachada de maldito es solo por la vida que tuvo, el fue quien me mando a llamar para que invirtiera en su pueblo, ahí es a donde me dirijo, sin confiarme mucho en mi buena suerte tengo una buena corazonada de que este viaje sera para bien.

Al bajar del tren note que a pesar de ser todo muy clásico tiene cierto aire moderno, tanto las calles como las casas, todas parecen haber salido de un cuento; si pudiera empezar mi vida desde cero, este lugar seria el indicado. Caminando por las calles noto que toda la gente parece conocerse ya que se hablan con sus respectivos nombres, a pesar de que vengo de una gran ciudad mí casa esta a las afueras en un área tranquila ya que tengo caballos y necesitaba mucho espacio, me parece raro ya que a mí solo me conocen en los lugares que frecuento mucho.

Aunque no suelo perderme sin querer me desvié de mi camino y termine en el mercado, me sorprendí mucho ya que estaba muy bien surtido y tal parecía que crecería mas ya que había una área que estaba en construcción, escuchando las campanas de la iglesia note que ya iba tarde a mi reunión así que pedí ayuda para poder llegar pero mi vista sin querer noto una cabellera ligeramente azul ya que estaba cubierto con un sombrero, mi mente no pudo hacer otra cosa que acordarse de ella, recordando mi cita salí corriendo y por suerte el alcalde también se le había hecho tarde, así que nos reímos ante tal actitud y pasamos a su despacho a hacer negocios. Esta de más decir que fue un placer hacer negocios con el alcalde Friezar, es un hombre muy culto que se preocupa por su pueblo así que opte por aceptar, al final decidimos vernos en un mes para hacer negocios, el iría a mi ciudad para poder escoger entre materiales y demás para que luego yo viniera a vivir una temporada al pueblo y así supervisar que todo saliera bien.

Ya de camino a la estación de trenes divague un poco más cuando volví a ver a la mujer de cabello azul, reconocí la vestimenta y el sombrero, cuando una ráfaga de aire corrió de tal manera que el sombrero salió volando dejando su cabellera jugar en el aire, hipnotizado nuevamente quede recordándola, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y como si fuera un sueño vi ese rostro que me había enamorado, desconfiando de mi vista inconscientemente empecé a caminar hacia ella hasta que mis piernas se paralizaron y como si hubiera pisado arenas movedizas, ya estando a una buena distancia la vi, era ella, era Marion, mi Marion, ella estaba en este pueblo alejado de todo, después de recogerse la cabellera sonrió ante el extraño que le regresaba el sombrero para luego seguir ella su camino.

-_te encontré…. Marion… y esta vez no te dejare escapar…..- _con una sonrisa en el rostro la deje ir y regrese a mi camino me subí al tren con nuevos aires y contando los días para regresar, mi cabeza empezó a planear como acercarme de nuevo a ella, y como evitar que ella corra de nuevo.

_-una vez te lastime y te deje partir por mi estúpido orgullo, ahora haré lo que sea para recuperarte porque eres lo único que sé que no merezco, sin embargo te amo-_ sabia que ella podía odiarme pero siendo honesto la necesitaba, así que esperare y la buscare hasta que ella me diga que "No quiere saber de mi" yo buscare la forma para conquistarla y así me ame como yo lo hago.

* * *

_C: Muchas gracias por todos sus review! la verdad es que si tenia pensado hacer un epilogo y siendo honesta lo hice primero que el capitulo final xD la continuación... Ummmm? puede que llegue pero no ahorita ya que tengo otras historias en la mente, aunque me gusto dejarla así, ya que de buenas autoras aprendí a apreciar los finales trágicos, espero este cap. les guste, y gracias a gabiluVB, BBrieffs, princss saiyan,Any chan, sweetgilda, Sineadhdz, abby, samantha, GalyDann (y si me falto alguna discúlpenme) por ser parte de esta historia C: _


End file.
